Truths Revealed Lies Exposed
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Leia secretly learned Darth Vader was her Father when she was a little girl. Years later on the Death Star when she is about to be interrogated for the location of the Rebel Base, Leia tells him what she knows, and in doing so changes things in ways no one would imagine. Vader redemption fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Into the Breach

Princess Leia was not someone you could usually intimidate or bring about fear to when you spoke to her in a threatening fashion. She was a woman of integrity, principles, and had a sense of justice that rivaled the size of the Galaxy itself. She believed in honor, in justice, and punishing evil that was allowed to grow. She had been raised as a daughter of the Royal Family of Alderann with her adopted Father Bail Organa ensuring only the best education came her way. She was a Master in the realm of politics for one so young and followed in her adopted Father's footsteps in being a prominent Senator representing her home planet in the Imperial Senate

Unfortunately, it seemed all the diplomacy in the Galaxy could not help her here in the Detention Center of the now completed Death Star. Her ship had been attacked, boarded by an Imperial Star Destroyer, the crew either killed, or captured with all those alive to be sent to different Imperial Prisons.

As for her...Princess Leia Organa was going to be "interrogated" by Darth Vader himself for information on the location of the plans for the massive battle station. They knew she had them at one point, knew that she had hidden them, and were not going to stop until the plans were safely back in their possession.

But that was not what was concerning her at the moment. Not entirely. She had other matters within her mind that were bother the woman and they all started when Leia was a little girl overhearing a conversation not meant for the ears of a little innocent girl.

(Flashback-12 Years Ago)

Princess Leia stumbled out of her room, the strange dream she had made the little girl's desire to be held by those that loved her an all consuming command to one so young, and sought out one if not both her parents. She walked through the halls to one of the many balcony areas where Leia knew they usually went to talk or hold each other in a loving manner. Leia never knew how she knew where they were at time when needing one of them, but being so young it never occurred to her to ask, and just followed the whispery voice in the back of her mind to trust her instincts to seek them out during these times.

And so she did.

However, this time when Leia saw them, the talking her Father, and Mother were having was not nice nor was it one of those caring tender moments. She could hear raised voices, an argument between them, which surprised the girl since Leia had never heard them like this, and wondered if _she_ herself had done something to cause this argument. Leia could not recall a time in recent memory that would involve the two most important adults in her life to argue like this, but that didn't make the growing curiosity, and worry within her fade.

If anything, these sensations grew stronger, and the voice in her mind that usually helped in deciding on what to do was saying to spy on the two. To learn what it was they were arguing about at such a time in the middle of the night.

_"You have to tell her eventually Bail. Sooner or later she will learn the truth! Such a secret kept from Leia does more harm then good for her future,"_ was the voice of Breha Organa in a pleading fashion.

_"No! She can't know the truth. If she did, it could undo all we've planned in taking down the Empire, and the corruption the Emperor is allowing to spread through the Galaxy,"_ argued Bail Organa, as he was against Breha's idea from the start, and told her at times during these secret talks.

_"Secrets like these hurt or kill people Bail. Look what it did to Leia's parents. They kept such a secret and the result...,"_ replied Breha, but couldn't finish the sentence because of the memory it brought, and the pain within it.

_"We are her parents now! We are the ones who have to keep her safe from __**him **__and the Emperor. Anakin Skywalker is dead and so is Padme. The Galaxy will only remember them through history holo vids in connection to the Clone Wars. We don't need Leia learning the truth about her Father being alive and became...__**him**__!" _said Bail with Leia looking out through the corner of her spot and saw Breha shaking her head.

_"And what will happen should Leia get into trouble should she join the secretly growing rebellion Bail? What if Vader gets his hands on her? He won't know she is his child. I don't believe he would hurt his only connection to Padme. Anakin worshiped Padme and always will no matter the form he takes in life!"_ argued Breha with Bail scowling at her.

_"Its a risk we will just have to take Breha. Besides, Vader will make Leia his enemy no matter what with the actions he takes in killing, and hurting others all over the Galaxy in the name of his Master. If she knows her Father became Darth Vader, she won't have the strength to fight him, and we need that girl to grow up without regretting what needs to be done for the good of the Galaxy. For us to achieve victory over Darth Vader, we need to use his offspring against him, and Leia is key to the fall of the Sith,"_ replied Bail with Breha looking away from him with tears running down her face.

_"Padme would hate what you are doing. Turning one of her children against him like this. Its so...so Sith like!" _whispered Breha with Bail's eyes softening for a moment.

_"Padme would understand if she were here. The Jedi know what they are doing when it comes to these things," _said Bail before Breha turned and glared at him.

_"Will she? I doubt it. Besides, the Jedi don't care about the twins Bail. Its bad enough we have to keep Leia in the dark about being her adopted parents, but Luke as well, and have Kenobi raise him away from her is even worse! You know that its wrong Bail. The Jedi see Luke and Leia as weapons to be used against their Father and then the Emperor without any regard to the emotional damage that it might inflict on them. They don't care if the twins succeed in destroying their Father without knowing he is their Father since blood ties mean nothing to them. These kind of secrets can hurt or kill people if exposed Bail and there is a considerable risk of this secret being exposed no matter how hard we try to hide it,"_ said Breha with Bail not saying at that moment since he didn't know what else to say.

_"Regardless, Leia must never know about her real Father, or about her twin brother Luke until the time is right. By the time we possible decide to tell them...they shouldn't care that we did what we did in planning to use them to killed their biological Father and understand why it was necessary in order to save the Galaxy,"_ replied Bail with Breha not liking what she just heard.

Neither did Leia, as she quietly ran off back to her room, and hoped neither adult heard the girl they cherished was crying.

(End Flashback)

Leia never told her adopted parents that she knew the secret they kept from her since she was a child. She didn't want to know how they would react or if they would do anything to stop her from doing anything with this information. Maybe she would have if push came to shove with her adopted parents if they had a confrontation on the matter. Leia would admit, if only to herself, that she was tempted to confront Vader when reaching adulthood, and having been to Coruscant on several occasions could have gone to the Sith Lord's residents that was the Imperial Palace to see him. Sadly, each time she was on the planet, her biological Father was not, and Leia suspected Bail Organa had done this on purpose.

Now here she sat, in a cell, awaiting her interrogator, no doubt Darth Vader himself, and Leia wondered if she should tell the man about their blood connection. Breha seemed to believe in the Sith Lord in terms of him loving his lost wife and that being the daughter of the late Senator of Naboo would protect her from the darkness that the man had embraced for twenty years. She had heard the rumors of what Vader might look like beyond the suit and armor with each one ranging from possible truth to outrageous in their entirety. That he was a diseased or deformed man and the suit kept any such disease from spreading to anyone. Others said Vader wasn't human. His overall size shouldn't allow someone to move so fast when fighting or do what he did when fighting. As for some saying it was the Force, the same power the Jedi used, many disregarded the Force as some archaic religion used my mystic holy men, and it was no longer the power it once was ages ago. But Vader could use it. Bail Organa had seen it with the Jedi, had seen it with Vader, and so did those that served under the Sith Lord.

Only the ignorant and stupid didn't believe in the Force. There were times where she wanted to call on that power, but was hesitant to even consider the possibility of using the Force, and letting her presence be known to the Galaxy on that level. It would draw out not only her Father, but the Emperor as well, and Leia didn't want the latter to know for obvious reason..

'Should I tell him? Should I risk it? What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't care? What if he takes me to the Emperor? No! I have to risk it. If I don't...I may regret it for the rest of my life,' thought Leia, as she was snapped out of her line of thinking when the cell door opened, and Darth Vader himself walked into the room with his bulky dark form somehow making the lighting in the cell dim considerably.

It was a bit eerie.

"Now your Highness, we discuss the location of the hidden Rebel Base," stated Vader, as he moved aside slightly for something else to appear behind him, and Leia saw what it was with wide eyes.

It was a standard Imperial Interrogation Droid. The kind used by the Empire to cause lots of pain and make the one suffering to break under their use. Leia knew this droid was just the prelude to Vader himself using his powers to cause pain, as the rumors of his methods in hurting people for information were just as legendary, and would use those powers on her unless she did something.

_FAST_!

"Wait! Just wait a second! Please!" protested Leia with a raised hand and saw the droid stop when Vader gave the order.

"Princess Leia, your lack of resolve in the face of pain is disappointing. Your reputation for being strong willed in the face of danger has clearly been greatly exaggerated," said Vader though he was finding it odd that this woman would act this way considering how word of mouth told him otherwise.

Perhaps this woman before him was a decoy? It was possible. Such a thing had been done before with..._her_ to avoid being capture or to prevent assassination attempts from being successful.

"I assure you my Lord, there is no exaggeration about my resolve. I just wish to speak with you...in private," replied Leia, as she glanced at the droid, and one of the men in the room.

"Oh? For what purpose should I indulge you with this private conversation you wish to have with me?" asked Vader, as he was curious to what the Princess was thinking, or possibly planning with this strange request.

"What I have to tell you involves my family...and the secret connection to you," answered Leia and she could almost see the face behind the mask frowning with the temperature in the room went down significantly.

"I have no connection to the Alderann Royal Family whatsoever," said Vader with Leia looking down and not looking him in the eyes.

"I know. I wasn't referring to Alderann Royal Family. I was referring to the one Royal Family on Naboo," replied Leia with her now imaging the shock on the man's hidden face before the rage in his body rising and she felt the temperature dropping even further to the point where the woman thought she could her breath.

"Leave us and take the Interrogation Droid with you," commanded Vader to the shocked and clearly frightened Imperial behind him.

For a moment, the room was filled with silence, and only Vader's respirator system being the only thing heard between them.

"You have questions," stated Leia calmly, but deep down she was terrified, and for good reason since the man in front of her was not someone you crossed by going after a matter he secretly considered personal to him.

"Indeed. Who told you of that particular connection? asked Vader, his voice a deathly whisper, his restraint held back by a thin line of curiosity, and the Force telling him to listen to this woman speak if only for now before deciding her fate.

"No one did my Lord. I overheard it from my adopted Father Bail Organa when I was a child," answered Leia with the sound of Vader's leather gloved hands being stretched when the hands became fists.

"Clearly you know such information being told to me will result in his death. Why are you telling me this knowing what will happen to him?" asked Vader with Leia looking up at him with strangely compassionate eyes.

Eyes _she_ once had from a time long ago.

"Because I'm hoping what I tell you next will make you reconsider such a move," replied Leia with Vader cocking his head to the right.

"And just what key piece of information could you possibly possess that would make me even consider sparing that man my wrath?" questioned Vader with a small hint of what Leia could hear in his voice as amusement.

"That I...I am your daughter my Lord. I am the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala," answer Leia with Vader saying nothing to her, just standing still like a statue, and she wondered if the shock had suddenly killed him.

"What did you just say?" asked Vader with his voice barely a whisper, the room seemed to shake slightly, and Leia knew she had to tread cautiously here.

"I am your daughter. I overheard Bail arguing with Breha one night when I was six years old about it. Bail wanted to keep my parentage a secret from me and Breha felt I should know the truth should we ever cross paths like this. She feared if I didn't know, the secret would cause me harm, and make us bitter enemies for life. Breha said you worshipped my Mother and would never harm your own child if you knew of my existence," replied Leia while the room shaking a bit more, the metal groaning slightly, but it soon stopped, and she saw Vader himself was shaking now.

As if he had absorbed the invisible storm from the cell right into his body.

"I need time to confirm this. While I sense you are not lying to me about what you have just revealed, a DNA sample will prove without a doubt that you are my daughter, and Padme's child," replied Vader, as he saw Leia nodding in understanding, and knew he would have his doubts despite the Force telling him to trust her.

"Before you go, there is one more thing you need to know," said Leia, as she saw him leave for the door, and stop to turn.

"More?" asked Vader in disbelief, as he clearly didn't believe there could be more, and had his full attention.

"I am not your only child. You also have a son. My twin. His name is Luke," answered Leia, as she saw him stand perfectly straight, and imagined the shock of this news was overwhelming him.

"A son? I have a son too? Where is he?" asked Vader, his mind racing with possibilities, and selecting his most loyal agents within the Empire to find his son when this was over.

"I don't know. I think we were separated at birth. I overheard my adopted parents mention General Kenobi once and that he was possibly watching over him. They didn't say where in terms of location," answered Leia and she saw him slightly pacing in the room like a hungry predator getting ready for a hunt.

"Kenobi! Of course he would take my son while leaving you with Bail Organa. Turning my son into a Jedi, to fight me on one front, and all the while turning you into a skilled politician like your Mother on a second. Making you _ignorant_ of who you were truly fighting and no doubt would have kept it from both of you until after they reveled in their victory," said Vader angrily, as he cursed Obi-wan for not only maiming him all those years ago while burning to near death, but to turn his own children against him, and be pawns to be used by the Jedi in their spiteful attempts to destroy one of their former brothers of the fallen Order.

"I don't know if Obi-wan has done that with Luke. I'm sorry if I upset you. I...I don't want you to be angry with me," replied Leia with Vader stopping his pacing movement to look at her and did the one thing that surprised the woman.

He put a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder with an assuring grip.

"You have nothing to apologize for in telling me this information. I am not angry with you. I am angry at those around you, who would take my wife's children, and turn them into pawns to get to me," said Vader, as he felt the Force now in its surprising warmth, the Light Side he sensed nipping at him now despite the darkness that surrounded him.

"You aren't going to...torture me for information about the Rebel Base, are you? Because even if you ask me for the information...I can't and won't tell you," said Leia while seeing him jerk back like he had been hit.

"Do you really think I would do that to you? That I would hurt my own child? To raise a hand to daughter of the woman I loved?" asked Vader with Leia shaking her head no.

"I don't believe you would harm me. Not now. Not when you have learned the truth about me. I want to believe in the man you once were in life. Before becoming Darth Vader. I want to believe in the man that my Mother loved still exists in you," said Leia with Vader just looking at her for a moment and she wished to see what his expression was behind the mask.

"I will return shortly once I have confirmed what I already know about us. When I do, you _must_ give me a name for a planet. Before you protest, I am not asking for the _current_ Rebel Base's location, but rather asking for the name of a planet that _could_ be the location of a Rebel Base. Even an old base with some distinct signs of being used by the Rebels would be enough to satisfy Tarkin to a point of stalling him from using this battle station for a short while," replied Vader, as he saw Leia nod in understanding, and began to think of a possible Rebel Base her comrades in the organization had abandoned recently that her Father could use without giving the main base away.

"I'll be waiting," answered Leia with a smile and sensed Vader smile slightly behind his mask.

"You look so much like your Mother. I can't believe I missed it," whispered Vader, as he saw Leia smile brighter at the mention of Padme, and it was clear she wanted to know about the woman that brought so much into his life when growing up.

"I would like to know more about her. The information I've read is only what's on record and I was afraid any further probing would have gotten unwelcome attention from some of the Emperor's agents," said Leia with Vader nodding since it was true such inquiries would have raised such red flags.

Vader would know since he personally created them around his old life and Padme's in terms of seeking information.

"And you shall. I promise you. I knew your Mother well and want to share what I know about her with you...and your brother," replied Vader despite the pain it would bring not only to go back to the past, but to tell it to his daughter, and son with the latter no doubt being poisoned by Jedi lies.

Without another word, Vader left the room, the moment of light, and understanding that had happened was gone. Almost like it never existed. The Security Holo Camera system would not record what was spoken in the room, his command over the Force in crushing them had seen to that, and a look at the personnel in charge of this area told them to keep their mouths shut on the matter. Tarkin would raise a fuss of course, demanding some kind of explanation, and no doubt would remind Vader of his "supreme authority" he possessed on the Death Star. Vader could deal with him though, the man just needed to be reminded that the Force, not the Death Star was the ultimate weapon in the Galaxy, and to not trifle with someone who could command it like Vader could when required.

But right now, the Sith Lord had more pressing matters to attend to, and they currently involved his daughter being confirmed without a doubt that she was indeed his child by blood. Padme's child. One of two! Twins! Padme had given birth to twins! She did not die by his hands like he thought. Like he had been told. That meant the Emperor lied to him on that fateful day when put in this horrible suit. She didn't die by his hands. Not directly at least. A small mercy if there ever was one, as he could at least say Padme did not die from his actions directly, and the Force Choke he regretted performing did not result in Padme's life being snuffed out.

While Vader did not know _how_ Padme truly died, it was clear the vision he had of the event with her dying while giving birth had indeed transpired, and that Obi-wan had been there. Not just his old Jedi Master, but Bail Organa, and possibly an unknown number of other people too. Could the known Rebel Leaders know the truth? Did Bail or Obi-wan tell them? Was Luke even okay? Treated right? At least treated civilly? Or would the Rebels like Obi-wan use Luke to be their emotionless weapon to slay his sire that he had never met? Would they try stamping out any and all Skywalker traits his son might have inherited from him? The very idea of his son being turned into what they want rather then have what was the boy's true nature grow to its full potential filled Vader with a rage he had not felt since believing Padme had died by his hands.

Banishing such thoughts from his mind for the moment, Vader entered the nearest lab, his presence startling everyone in the room, and quickly commanded them to leave. No one argued, protested, or questioned him in regards to this action since no one aside from the Emperor had the right to do either of those three things. Walking toward the DNA testing system, Vader produced a strand of hair, Leia's hair to be more precise, as he had easily acquired it by using the Force to have it fall off her head, and into his hand when he put it on her shoulder. Deceptive perhaps, but he couldn't stand the idea of taking a sample of blood using calling in the Interrogation Droid, or suddenly ripping out a strand of hair in a way that would make his child wince in pain.

No. He would do in a subtle way. The painless way that would help him confirm what he knew deep down was the truth and would help ease the pain that had echoed within his very soul for twenty years.

Accessing the necessary records in the Death Star's Database, Vader scanned the hair he got from Leia, and crossed referenced it with Padme first. At this point, what mattered to him was confirming Leia was Padme's child first, and planned to check him second. He needed to know this child was brought into the world by Padme, to confirm it above all other things, and his battered heart swelled with joy at seeing the results that came up.

Leia _was_ Padme's daughter. The Force practically sang with joy with him in this news at having this information brought to light.

Next, Vader crossed referenced the DNA from the strand of hair with himself, and had to proceed with caution from here on out. The file that had his DNA on record could only be accessed by Vader, and the Emperor himself. No other person could access his file and any that did without the specific access code put in the first time would result in the fool dumb enough to try being hunted down to be killed.

No excuses.

But Vader knew the access code by heart, he used it to scan his DNA, and compare it to the strand he got from Leia's hair. The system processing the scans of genetic material for comparison, the time ticking down until it could complete the analysis was almost too much for the Sith Lord, and would have lashed out had the results not come up seconds later.

A perfect match.

Leia was without a doubt...his biological daughter.

She lived! Padme had lived to give birth to their twins. She might have even named them before dying. _IF_ she had died. There was no telling if Padme had died in childbirth if the children had been brought into the Galaxy. For all he knew, Padme was alive, and kept hidden from him like the twins by the Jedi. Was she unconscious? Perhaps in a coma? Was she being kept in a medical capsule while the Rebel Leaders kept her as some last resort to use in their war against him should the twins fail in succeeding in defeating him? So many possibilities. So many unknowns. He needed time to think. To process this new information and react accordingly. If the Emperor found out what he knew, the old man would order Vader to bring Leia before him, and hunt down his son to be terminated for embracing the Jedi way should Kenobi's poisonous ways take root.

Again, shaking away unpleasant thoughts, and unknown possibilities from his mind the Dark Lord of the Sith destroyed all evidence of him being in the system. All the material and data gathered was destroyed without a trace of who or what was being scanned into the system. No one, not even the Emperor would know of what he just learned, and left the lab area to head to his personal quarters to mediate before his emotions on this matter spiraled out of control.

"Lord Vader!" called out Grand Moff Tarkin with Vader stopping and turned to face the slimy looking man.

"What is it Tarkin? I am busy at the moment on important business," growled Vader with Tarkin's scowl not leaving his slightly skeletal face.

"More important business then getting the location of the Rebel Base from the Princess? Or finding the plans for the Death Star?" questioned Tarkin like he was addressing one of his lowly subordinates.

"I have already interrogated the Princess," countered Vader while ignoring the images of what he would have no doubt done to his own child had he not known.

"And?" asked Tarkin with his arms crossed while expecting an answer.

"_And_ her resistance to the Interrogation Droid and the mind probe I unleashed on her was considerable. Impressive even," replied Vader while Tarkin scowled further.

"Spare me your praise of the woman's strength Vader. She's a Rebel and I won't tolerate her disrespect on _MY_ battle station," scolded Tarkin and Vader now crossed his arms in front of him.

"_Your_ battle station? This is the _Emperor's_ battle station Tarkin. Do not forget that," said Vader while using the opening Tarkin provided to direct things away from Leia.

"I am quite aware of that Vader. I am also aware that while on this station, _you_ answer to _me_, and I will not take your insubordination lightly," replied Tarkin before the man found Vader's hand on his throat and lifting the man easily off the ground.

"I don't answer to you Tarkin. You are merely in charge of this station and ensuring it is ready for when the Emperor one day arrives to take full command. As for my purpose on this station, the Emperor wishes to make sure you do not get any strange ideas of possibly usurping his rule, and using _his_ battle station against him," said Vader, as he threw the man down the hallway, and enjoyed the sight of the man sliding until he had hit the wall behind him.

"You dare raise your hand against me?! I'll tell the Emperor about this Vader!" threatened Tarkin with Vader walking toward him until his towering form was upon the man.

"By all means do inform the Emperor of this _Governor_. I will enjoy hearing you explain how you were trying to command me around like _you _were the Emperor himself. How you believed this battle station was yours and yours alone to command. How you called it _your _battle station instead of calling it the _Emperor's_ battle station," Vader threatened back and saw Tarkin's face go pale with fear knowing that would be brought up to make the Emperor question the Grand Moff's loyalty.

Satisfied with the man's humiliating experience was enough to get him to back off, Vader left the Grand Moff to stew in his position, and headed for his mediation chamber. When he got there, the Force suddenly seemed to become more alive, like an event was about to happen, and Vader wondered what the Force had planned for him.

_"Its been a long time Anakin,"_ came the voice of the man Vader had not heard since he was a boy.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"It can't be," whispered Vader, as he spun around to face the source of the voice, and saw the Force Ghost of the Jedi Master standing before him.

_"Even after everything you have seen and experienced in life, my sudden presence here surprises you,"_ said Qui-Gon with a hint of amusement while Vader stared at the spirit in shock though he did nod his head.

"How is this possible?" asked Vader with Qui-Gon smiling at him.

_"Oh there are many forms of Immortality Anakin. Sadly, some of these forms can only be learned when you die ironically enough,"_ replied Qui-Gon before walking past Vader to get a better look at the Sith Lord's quarters.

"Why are you here?" asked Vader cautiously while wondering why the once great Jedi Master was here.

_"To help you Anakin. To help you become the man you once were before now. The man your daughter believes still exists. That __**I**__ believe still exists,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Vader looking away from him.

"How can you possibly have faith in me Qui-Gon? After everything I have done to the Galaxy How can you believe in me after all I've done in the name of the Sith?" asked Vader with Qui-Gon sighing and looking at him with sympathy.

_"Because I see light in your heart Anakin. No matter how hard the Emperor tried, you kept a piece of Anakin Skywalker alive, and buried it deep within the darkness that was Darth Vader. I would have lost hope if you had tortured your daughter after learning of her biological connection to you. I would have lost hope if you did not care about your son. I would have lost hope if you had thoughts of turning either or both of them into Sith Lords. But you didn't. Not once did your thoughts stray to dark ideas or plans for them and you thought of only the things that make us embrace the light. You were worried for their safety, you wanted their love, and more importantly you thought of the woman that even now you love regardless of your Master trying to stamp her out of your heart,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Vader looking away from him, taking several steps, and the Jedi Master knew the question the man wanted to ask now.

"Tell me Qui-Gon...did I kill Padme like the Emperor said I did? That in my anger over what happened...I killed her?" asked Vader with Qui-Gon remaining silent.

_"What does your heart tell you?"_ asked Qui-Gon with Vader turning around to look at the spirit that would not answer him with a yes or no.

"I do not know what to believe. But you are a spirit of the Force now. You can tell me. I must know! Please Master Qui-Gon! Tell me the truth! Did I kill Padme?! Did I kill my wife?!" asked Vader his voice desperate sounding with Qui-Gon sighing.

_"No. Not directly. Despite your actions on Mustafar, it was not what ended Padme's life,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Vader sagging a bit in a form of slight relief and it was clear the Jedi's words had lifted the weight off the Sith Lord's shoulders.

"Then what did? What ended her life? Surely the medical technology at the hospital she was taken to was advanced enough to stop it?!" asked Vader with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"It did Anakin, but you have to understand that Padme was very weak from giving birth to the twins, and the stress of what happened sent her health into a decline. Its rare, but not uncommon for that to happen when a woman gives birth, and not even the medical science at the disposal of the doctors treating Padme could have saved her in time. That is the truth Anakin,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Vader feeling his heart was aching inside, yet it felt joy knowing her death was not his fault, and the weight left him.

"What is it like? On the other side?" asked Vader with Qui-Gon smiling at him now.

_"Not as bad you would think. Your Mother and Padme are here. They miss you. They still love you despite everything,"_ replied Qui-Gon and he sensed the man wince beneath his mask.

"I am not deserving of their love," whispered Vader while looking away from the Jedi Master with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"You're wrong Anakin. You are worthy. The fact you didn't harm Leia proves it. The fact you want to protect your family as a whole from the Emperor and his Empire proves it,"_ countered Qui-Gon with Vader no being so optimistic.

"How do I make this right? How do I protect what is left of my family?" asked Vader, as he began pacing around the room, his mind going in countless different direction with the names, places, agents, and planets with hundred of thousands of contacts throughout the Galaxy he created over the last twenty years.

_"You can start by preventing the destruction of Alderann. I know you dislike Bail Organa for keeping Leia in the dark about you being her Father, but the entire planet should not suffer for his actions. Besides, Leia is loved by the people there, and to lose them in such a way would be devastating,"_ answered Qui-Gon when he sensed Vader's dislike of the idea of saving the planet from annihilation and yet he could tell the Sith Lord was slowly leaning toward it.

If only for Leia's sake.

"I would need to tamper with the laser firing array and the command system given when the sequence begins. Child's play when you have access to the system and the authority to go places without question," Vader mumbled to himself while Qui-Gon nodded.

_"Do it Anakin. After that is done, go see Leia, and act like nothing is amiss. Time is short in saving the planet and there is also the issue of your son coming here," _said Qui-Gon with Vader stopping in his tracks and turned to look at the Force Ghost.

"My son is coming here? How?!" asked Vader since he would need to ensure that no harm befell Luke.

_"Obi-wan is with him. They have the Death Star Plans and hired a smuggler to take them to Alderann. At the moment, Tarkin is sending the Death Star there to intimidate your daughter into giving him the location of the Rebel Base, and even if she did...he will still destroy the planet,"_ said Qui-Gon with Vader's rage spiking at the idea of Tarkin hurting his daughter and destroying the planet she loves.

It was like Padme, Naboo, and the Trade Federation all over again.

"She would not consciously betray the Rebellion no matter the costs. She is too much like Padme. And you said Luke is heading for Alderann. If I don't stop Tarkin from firing on the planet, I risk losing Luke as well, and I will not allow that to happen!" said Vader, as he moved to the door, and missed Qui-Gon smiling at him.

_"Don't worry Anakin. You won't. Follow the path of light that your children are shining before you and the way will be clear. I will check up on you from time to time when it matters most. Until then...may the Force be with you,"_ said Qui-Gon with his spirit now fading away from sight.

'And you too...Master Qui-Gon,' thought Vader, as he slowed his pace considerably to prevent anyone suspecting him of acting unusual, and possibly reporting him to Tarkin.

The last thing Vader wanted was for Tarkin to contact the Emperor about his actions.

It was easy to gain access to the main firing laser array system given his status as the Emperor's right hand man. While Tarkin was in charge of this station, the Emperor did not trust the man completely just like he never did Vader himself, and yet trusted Vader with a special counter measure to the firing system in the event the Grand Moff wanted to use the Death Star on a planet the Emperor was currently on. It was a special command override code that only the Emperor and Vader himself could use, but it didn't register as a command code when processed into the system, and made it appear like there was an internal malfunction. Even if Imperial Technicians did system scans, checks, and even tinkered with some of the actual physical pieces of this insanely complex battle station before putting it together again the command code would prevent the Death Star from firing the laser. The only way to counter it was if the Emperor put in another command code only he possessed and was deep within the Sith's mind so no one else could use it.

Fortunately for Vader, the Emperor was still on Coruscant, and would not be scheduled to arrive for at least another Month.

Accessing the system, Vader put in the code, and set it to activate the moment the firing sequence was started. It would take less then five seconds to kick in, but the Death Star's Super Laser would take a full ten, and the code was expected to stop the sequence on the eighth second. Still, Vader was not one to leave such a plan to chance, and felt the best way to ensure this technological terror didn't succeed in its mission was to cause some form of physical damage so it would keep the Imperial Technicians from suspecting it was something internal that caused the firing sequence to stop.

Entering a Turbo Lift elevator, Darth Vader silently made his way to the large room where the various firing array lines channeling power all the way to the Super Laser was located. Reaching out with the Force, the Sith Lord stretched out his hand toward several minor arrays that alone would only causing a minor annoyance to the firing sequence, but crushing several of them would make the system stop the firing sequence in the event the command code did not. Turning his palm into a fist, Vader smiled underneath his mask, as he heard the sound of ten minor power arrays being destroyed, and turned to several firing lenses that also needed to be destroyed to further enforce a system shut down when the Super Laser was getting primed for firing.

And he did just that.

Nodding in satisfaction at his work, the Sith Lord left the area, his presence would not be seen, or detected by the security of this area presented. Both through his use of the Force and his access to the security he helped create for this area of the Death Star no one but the Force itself would know he was here.

And the Force was siding with him today.

(Death Star-Detention Center)

Leia looked up to see the cell door open and saw her Father enter with a few Imperial Stormtroopers right behind him. At first she thought he had betrayed her, but sensed a comforting presence, and deduced it was the Sith Lord himself. Commanding her to rise in his usual harsh tone, Leia complied while playing along as the reluctant prisoner, and just looked at him while the troopers cuffed her wrists before they were all escorted to what would be considered the bridge of the Death Star. Standing there, in his Grand Moff uniform, looking all prim, and proper in his Imperial outfit was none other then Governor Tarkin himself.

"Governor Tarkin. I thought you would be the one holding Vader's leash. I should have recognized your foul stench when I was brought on bored," stated Leia while mentally apologizing to her Father for jabbing him in the process.

Vader didn't mind since her target was indeed the slime they thought he was in life.

"Charming to the last. You have no idea how hard it was for me to sign the order to execute you," replied Tarkin with his face and voice sounding extremely oily.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to sign it yourself," countered Leia with fury in her voice while moving forward a little, which made Tarkin move slightly back before Vader grabbed the woman, and he hid the anger at being intimidated by the female before him.

Vader relished Tarkin's discomfort, as well as the pride he felt from seeing Leia stand up to the worm, and knew Padme would be proud of her too. The Sith Lord watched Tarkin talk with Leia about the might of the Death Star, how it would allow the Emperor to go unopposed, and cement the Empire's might throughout the Galaxy. Leia had countered with how the battle station would only rally more planets to the Rebellion and the tighter the hold the Emperor tried to create the more these planets would resist.

"Not when we test the might of this battle station on your home world of Alderann," said Tarkin with Leia looking at him in horror, as she looked at the planet on the screen, and then at him.

"No! You can't Alderann is peaceful! We have no weapons...," was all Leia could get out, as Tarkin now got in her face, and to the woman's credit did not back away.

"Would you prefer another target? A military target? Where is the system or planet of the Rebel Base located?! I won't ask again your Highness. Unlike Lord Vader, I will not be so merciful in giving you a small reprieve to make up your mind, and will ensure that the moment you witness Alderann is destroyed haunts your mind for years to come," said Tarkin, as he felt Vader's eyes on him, but ignored the Sith Lord, and kept his eyes the Princess fighting with her decision on the matter.

"Dantooine. They are on Dantooine," answered Leia at last while looking defeated.

"There! You see Lord Vader, she can be properly motivated when it counts. You may fire when ready," said Tarkin in triumph at besting the Princess where Vader did not.

"What?!" demanded Leia while being held firm by her Father.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is far too out of the way for a proper demonstration, but don't worry my dear, we will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough," said Tarkin with his arrogant smile growing with every second that went by.

"No!" protested Leia, but held firmly by her Father, and sensed his soothing presence while telling her to trust him.

"Commence firing sequence!" said one Imperial Officer, as they went through the firing procedures, and heard in the sounds of the Super Laser gathering energy to fire.

Only for the system to wail and whine in protest before the systems shut down with the Super Laser unable to fire the energy at the planet in front of it. Tarkin was furious, his face red with embarrassment mixed with anger, and commanded his men to find out what was wrong with the firing sequence.

"What exactly went wrong? I was told everything was fully operational moments ago!" demanded Tarkin while the Imperial Technicians were running diagnostics and scans of all systems connected to the Super Laser.

"We don't know sir. It was fully operational the last time we checked. We did a systems check twice to make sure everything was in order," replied one Imperial Technician.

"Clearly it wasn't done properly!" countered Tarkin before turning to face the smug face of the Princess seeing his humiliation.

"So much for the wonderful terror inspiring demonstration of Empire's might using this abomination Tarkin," remarked Leia, as she saw Tarkin's face get even redder, and he moved to strike her in the face.

Only for Vader to stop it.

"What are you doing?" demanded Tarkin while Vader's grip on the man's wrist tightened.

"Ensuring nothing happens to the Emperor's prisoner. He will want her brought to him alive and unharmed for the trial that will be held," answered Vader with Tarkin scoffing at him.

"What trial? We both know her sentence is death regardless if she gets one," remarked Tarkin and felt Vader's grip tighten to the point of his wrist being broken with additional pressure.

"Regardless, it is what the Emperor would want given the situation, and we both know going against the Emperor is not in our best interest Tarkin," remarked Vader with Tarkin glaring at him and then at Leia before the Sith Lord let go of the man's limb.

"Enjoy your little victory my dear for once we fix this minor problem, we are going to Dantooine, and remove the Rebels there," stated Tarkin before motioning for the two to leave his presence while he watched the crew trying to fix the firing array.

"How did you do that?" whispered Leia while she was escorted by Vader to her cell while he commanded the Stormtroopers to leave the process to him.

"I was always very skilled with mechanics, even when I was small boy, and there is no part of this battle station that I cannot sabotage," answered Vader in a whisper of his own.

"Could you cause it to blow up from the inside if you wanted to?" asked Leia curiously.

"Yes, but it would be too suspicious for the Emperor's liking if the Death Star suddenly blew up without a plausible explanation, and _I_ was the only survivor. He would suspect I had a hand in its destruction and see to it that I was punished for my actions in usurping his rule over the Galaxy," replied Vader with Leia nodding in understanding.

"What if we could create a reason?" asked Leia with Vader stopping and turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Vader curiously.

"What if the Rebel Alliance attacked and blew up the station? Or made it was made to look like that?" answered Leia with Vader thinking it over.

"They would need to know of a weakness in the Death Star and attack it. I could bring such an event to the Emperor upon his explanation of how his prized battle station was destroyed by the Rebels," concluded Vader with Leia nodding.

"Yes! And while the Rebel Alliance is fighting the Death Star outside, you can cause an internal problem that will destroy it from within, and get out before the station explodes. Even if you can't destroy it from within, you could cripple it, and let the Rebel Alliance move in for the killing blow by attacking the weakness...if one even exists," added Leia with Vader nodding since that could work.

"Fortunately, there is such a weakness that I have seen, yet did not tell the Emperor about when I was looking over the plans myself prior to them being stolen," said Vader much to Leia's surprise.

"You found one? Where is it? Why didn't you report this to the Emperor?" asked Leia, as she was shocked her Father would keep something like this from the Emperor he served loyally for so many years, and didn't try to fix it.

"Because like you my daughter, I too despise this technological terror the Emperor has ordered to be constructed, and relish the thought of it being destroyed. The only regret I will have after our success is the fact the Emperor himself was not here on the Death Star when it is destroyed. As for the weakness, you must look along the trench area where the Thermal Exhaust Ports are located, and look for the one near the Main Port. The trench is long and narrow with the port itself being ray shielded so only Proton Torpedoes from a single snub fighter could get the job done. It won't be easy to navigate down the trench, as Turbo Laser Towers are in the trench, and Tie Fighters would eventually be deployed to take down any snub fighters your Rebellion may possess. If your Rebellion were to go for the killing stroke, it must be done swiftly, and be successful by the third run with someone who is a highly skilled pilot. Anything else will result in total failure with pilots dead and the planet they were on destroyed," answered Vader, as he had despised the Emperor's battle station, and wished to see it destroyed simply to prove to the Emperor that the weapon was not the supreme power in the Universe.

The Force had that exclusive right.

"What happens now?" asked Leia with Vader pausing in thought.

"For now, you will be returned to your cell until I can procure a means of transport to get you off the Death Star, and somewhere safe where the Emperor cannot reach you. Not until you've had the necessary training in the Force can we confront him together and end his oppression," replied Vader knowing that it would not be long before the Emperor was made aware of things here with Leia being a threat to his rule and would send various assassins after her.

She would need to be prepared for the confrontation and time was barely on their side at the moment.

"In using the Force? Like a Jedi? Or Sith?" asked Leia, as she didn't want to be the latter, and while the former seemed more honorable...there also seemed to be semi-good reason her Father hated the Order like he did.

"You will never be a Sith Lord like I was Leia. I won't allow it. As much as it pains me to say this...you must learn the ways of the Jedi and most of their beliefs," answered Vader, as he would ensure she learned most of what the Jedi followed, and tell her of the others he personally disliked considering how they clashed with his own.

Had Anakin followed the Jedi Code down to the last letter like the Council wanted, he would have never married Padme, and the twins would have never been conceived much less born.

"Why do you hate the Jedi so much? My adopted Father said the Jedi brought peace to the Galaxy when needed to prevent hostile wars," questioned Leia with the two of them entering the Detention Center and her cell soon after.

"At one point in time my daughter, the Jedi Order did just what Bail Organa said they did, but over course of the ages of the last one thousand years since the end of the Jedi Sith War, the Jedi Order had become arrogant, and believed they were beyond reproach. They believed Jedi should not have emotions, attachments to others, or have connections of any kind to their families. That you should not know of love, marriage, or the idea of being a parent while raising your offspring like one should. Force sensitive children were taken from their Mother's soon after birth and neither parent was allowed to have any contact with the child when growing up until they were a full grown adults. By that point, the child now adult would have no connection to their sires, and would be mere strangers to each other," answered Vader, as he never forgave the Jedi Order, or Obi-wan for that matter on preventing him from seeing his Mother sooner, and saving her from the death she suffered at the hands of the Sand People.

Even now that wound to his soul still hurt and festered within him.

"They did that? That's horrible! I had no idea the Jedi did that," said Leia, as she could not see herself letting go of her children, and being denied contact the entire time they were growing up.

Missing their first words. Their first steps. Not knowing their likes or dislikes.

"I did. When I went before the Jedi Order, I was only nine years old, and even when I stood before them I sensed their dislike of me. I was too old to be trained in their eyes and had an attachment to my Mother who I loved dearly. She was all I had growing up and they looked upon what I felt like it was an abomination. Personally, I think they only took me in because of the signs showing the Sith had returned, and didn't want to risk such a Sith taking me on as an apprentice at such a young impressionable age," replied Vader while finding the irony of how what they did, only to have it backfire so terribly, and violently in the end.

Fools. Almost all of them were damned emotionless fools.

"I don't think I could embrace that part of the Jedi Code. It discriminates and casts those that need such emotional support away," added Leia with Vader nodding.

"Which is why I do not wish you to embrace that part of the Jedi when the time comes to learning the ways of the Force," replied Vader with Leia getting a better feel for her Father in terms of why he resented the Jedi Order.

And also that there was more to it then the Jedi Code itself. Something much deeper and far more personal.

"I won't. I'll wait here until your return Father," said Leia with Vader smiling underneath his mask at hearing her call him that before leaving.

First things first, the Sith Lord had an angry Grand Moff to keep in check, and prevent from doing anything stupid.

(Death Star-Meeting Room)

"She lied to us! I can't believe the Princess stood there and lied to my face after I had just threatened to destroy Alderann if she didn't cooperate!" exclaimed Tarkin furiously in front of Vader after hearing the scouts had reported Dantooine was an _abandoned _Rebel Base that had not been used for some time.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion. You underestimated the Princess in her resolve Tarkin," remarked Vader with a hint of pride in his voice though Tarkin himself missed it due to his own anger blinding him.

"Terminate her! Immediate! I want to make an example out of that woman and send a message to Bail Organa as well as to all of Alderann itself," commanded Tarkin before a beep on the Comm. system came before Vader could speak further on the matter.

_"We've brought in a freighter entering the Alderann System. Its marking matches that of the one ship that successfully escaped Mos Eisley,"_ came the voice of an Imperial Officer in charge of the Docking Bays.

"Rebels?" asked Tarkin though whether to Vader or the Imperial Officer was unknown.

"They must be here to rescue the Princess and have the stolen plans. She may yet be of some use to us," added Vader knowing that it would keep Tarkin from sighing the order to kill Leia if only for the moment.

"Send troops to that docking bay immediately. I want that ship scanned and checked from top to bottom," commanded Tarkin into the Comm. System before turning it off before he saw Vader was already walking off to inspect this matter himself.

When the Sith Lord did arrive, he was less then pleased to see this hunk of junk for a ship had entered the Death Star, and saw it had been patched up quite a few times over the years. A YT-1300 Freighter if he was not mistaken and modified beyond all legal means to keep her running in top form. Though it was clear this thing hadn't been in top form in years and the inside was probably just as bad if not worse.

"Lord Vader, we scanned the ship upon entering, and no life signs were on board. The crew possibly abandoned the ship soon after entering the Alderann System," said an Imperial Officer seeing the Sith Lord entering the docking bay while nearly a hundred Stromtroopers were in front of the ship.

"Did you find any droids?" asked Vader with the Imperial Officer shaking his head no.

"No sir. If they were also on board, they might also have jettisoned with the crew. Logs show several of the escape pods were ejected prior to getting within range of the Death Star. Perhaps its a decoy meant to divert us elsewhere?" said the Imperial Officer with Darth Vader being silent for a moment.

"Send in a scanning crew. I want every part of this ship checked. This is a smuggling ship Captain and smuggling ships have hidden compartments," commanded Vader since he had heard a few stories back on Tatooine growing up about how smuggling ships had to have hidden compartments to get their illegal cargo past customs at various Space Ports on different planets.

"Yes Lord Vader. I want a scanning crew here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!" commanded the Imperial Officer to the nearest Stromtroopers to have them carry out the order.

"I sense something. Something I have sensed since...," whispered Vader before his eyes widened behind the mask and quickly left knowing what it was with his temper rising yet knew this was what he needed to get his daughter off the Death Star.

He just had to make sure certain people on this battle station were distracted when the time came to get Leia to safety.

(Inside the _Millennium Falcon_)

Obi-wan was hiding his fear well. Many years of experience fighting in the Clone Wars, as well as surviving battles with Sith Lords, Sith Assassins, droids, Grievous, and Clone Troopers that once served under his command did that to you. But this was different on so many levels and not just because this was a bit personal for him. Vader had clearly sensed him on this ship. Obi-wan had sensed that his old Jedi apprentice turned Sith Lord had sensed him despite the old Jedi masking his presence. So why didn't the Sith Lord walk onto the ship, locate his presence, and then finish him when he had the chance?

Something else was going on here, but the Force was keeping silent, not telling him what that something was, and that made things worse for Obi-wan on so many levels. When the Stormtroopers left their patrol of the internal workings of the ship, the old Jedi got out of the smuggling compartment to see Luke hope out with Han Solo, their hired help, and praising the smuggler for having these compartments.

"I use these things for smuggling though I never thought I would have to smuggle myself in one of them. This is ridiculous! Even if I could take off in time, I could never get us away from the tractor beam," replied Han while Obi-wan got out of his own compartment he shared with the large Wookiee.

"Leave that to me," said Obi-wan with Han scoffing.

"You old fool. I knew you would say that," commented Han with Obi-wan smirking.

"Who is more foolish? The fool? Or the fool who follows him?" asked Obi-wan with Han keeping his mouth shut.

(With Tarkin-Sometime Later)

"Obi-wan Kenobi? Are you sure?" questioned Tarkin with Vader sensed his presence.

"The last time I sensed such a feeling, it was in the presence of my old Master," replied Vader with Tarkin not believing him.

"Surely he must be dead by now," said Tarkin, as he had met the man once on a mission and had an immediate dislike of the Jedi.

"Don't underestimate the Force," warned Vader with Tarkin scoffing.

"The Jedi are extinct. Their light had burned out in the Galaxy. You my friend are all that remains of their religion," countered Tarkin before he was beeped again on the Comm. System.

_"The Detention Center the Princess is being detained is under attack," _came the voice of an Imperial Officer and Tarkin's face was once again livid with rage.

"Lock down the entire area. I want the Princess captured and her rescuers brought to me for questioning!" commanded Tarkin before seeing Vader standing there confidently.

"It is Obi-wan Kenobi. The Force is with him," stated Vader with certainty while Tarkin let out a curse.

"He must never escape from here," said Tarkin while Vader smirking behind his mask knowing his own plan in this was coming along nicely.

If Obi-wan was here, then so was Luke, and he had just rescued his twin in true reckless fashion. A Skywalker if there ever was one.

"Escape is not his plan. But to ensure this is his final mission, I must face him..._alone_!" stated Vader knowing Tarkin would not object to this since the Grand Moff was no match for the old Jedi regardless of the aging the Jedi Master had no doubt had gone through.

(With Leia)

The Princess of Alderann was not happy. Not happy one bit. At first, she was delighted to see her brother after he took off the Stormtrooper helmet to reveal himself to her, and that Obi-wan Kenobi was here. Even if her Father detested the old Jedi, she might be able to convince the former to tolerate the latter for a little bit to help ensure their escape. But the problem wasn't finding the two, but rather tolerating the smuggler acting brash, arrogant, and full of himself with his hairy Wookiee companion being as loud as the man's blaster. Add to the fact they went into a garbage shoot per her yelling at the two while being fired upon by Stormtroopers, endured a horrible smell from what was thrown into it, and then nearly being squashed didn't exactly make Leia's day.

She almost wished to be back in her cell. Almost.

Fortunately, they eventually escaped thanks to the Threepio, and Artoo stopping the trash compactor with just a few seconds to spare. After cleaning themselves off at a nearby refresher conveniently placed near the door to the compactor, the group had been on the run in different directions before they managed to meet up again.

Now they just needed to escape on the eyesore Han called a ship.

It looked like a piece of junk.

"We're almost there. Come on!" said Han, as he made his way toward the ship when the group of Stormtroopers were walking away, clearly distracted by something, and they took the opportunity to exploit the opening.

But when they got halfway to the hanger, Luke had stopped to see something no one had expected to see, and was shocked to see Obi-wan Kenobi was in a Lightsaber duel with Darth Vader. The Sith Lord was pressing the attack on the old man, clearly living up to his reputation as a Master of the weapon he used, and had slain countless Jedi with it. But there was more to it then that and Leia could sense the anger now coming from her Father currently directed at Kenobi.

Though why that was she didn't know.

(With Vader-Sometime Earlier)

Vader felt his old Jedi Master's Force signature easily enough, as it was no longer being kept suppressed by the man, and that meant Kenobi had done what he set out to do. No doubt the old man had gone to the main tractor beam system in the area where the ship he had been on, and turned it off to ensure the ship could escape from the Death Star. Not a bad plan for an old Jedi, but the Empire had long since developed a procedure where all captured ships have a tracking beacon placed on them so in the event they are released, the ship is monitored, and tracked to its intended location by the Captain of the ship.

A secret victory in the face of defeat.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now _I_ am the Master," said Vader, as the red blade of his Lightsaber appeared, and saw Obi-wan had done the same with his blue one. 

"Only a master of evil, Darth," countered Obi-wan, as the two began there fierce battle, and the Jedi Master was pushed back repeatedly by the Sith Lord.

"Your powers are weak old man," replied Vader in a taunting tone.

"You cannot win Darth. Strike me down, I shall become more powerful then you could possibly imagine," said Obi-wan cryptically, as they continued their battle throughout the Death Star, and found something was..._off_ about Vader.

"I have already won Kenobi. I know the truth about my wife. I know the truth about my daughter being alive! My son! I know Padme gave birth to twins and you separated them at birth!" accused Vader with Obi-wan looking at him in shock before his face sported a scowl.

"How did you discover this? Who told you?" demanded Obi-wan, as he could almost see the smirk behind Vader's mask, and wondered if the Sith Lord told his Master.

"Leia told me. My daughter overheard Bail Organa as a child arguing with his wife about keeping the truth from her. How she was to never know I was her Father. To never use it in the event I had her within my grasp like I did here on the Death Star," explained Vader in an almost smug and gloating manner.

"She knew? All this time?" asked Obi-wan with the darkness in Vader rising slightly.

"Yes. She knew the truth and no doubt kept the fact she knew from her adopted Father. She also overheard him mention her twin. My son!" replied Vader while seeing Obi-wan getting worried now.

"He is not your son. You have no right to him," countered Obi-wan firmly, which made Vader's anger rise to new levels, and barely dodged the strike aimed to cleave him in two.

The wall behind that had been behind him was not so fortunate.

"I have every right! He is my son! My blood! Same as Leia! It is _YOU_ who had no right to take them. To split them apart from one another. To make sure they never knew about their sibling connection! Their very connection to me! To Padme! To the Force itself!" exclaimed Vader in anger, as he pressed the attack, and Obi-wan finding things were not going according to plan on his part.

"Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala died twenty years ago. They were their parents. Not you!" countered Obi-wan, as Vader ripped out something from the nearby wall with the Force, and threw it at the Jedi Master.

Barely dodging it though his robes were damaged this time.

"And what does my son know of me? Of his Mother? Was he told anything at all? Or was he led to believe his parents left him in your care without any protest on the matter? That they did not love him like two parents should?" demanded Vader with Obi-wan trying his best to keep his distance from the pursuing Sith Lord.

"He's known nothing of you until recently. I couldn't tell him everything. His Aunt and Uncle were the ones who raised Luke while making sure they kept him in the dark about you," answered Obi-wan while sensing the Sith Lord's anger rising even higher.

"What do you mean 'until recently' Kenobi? What _exactly_ did you tell my son?! What lie did you whisper into his ear?" demanded Vader, as he saw Obi-wan looking even more cautious now, and knew what would be said next could send the angry Sith Lord over the edge.

"That is not your concern Vader. What matters is Luke will never join you. He will never be your apprentice," said Obi-wan and he saw Vader's freeze in place as if trying to figure out what the Jedi was implying.

"You told him something. Something I did. Something that would make him hate me no matter what. Something that he would find to be unforgiveable even if he was told the truth about me being his Father. What did you tell him? Did you tell him I killed Padme? Did you tell him that?" demanded Vader, as he would not allow such a lie take root inside his only son's head, and certainly not by the hands of Obi-wan Kenobi.

"No. I couldn't tell him about her. He didn't need to know," answered Obi-wan before being thrown against a wall by Vader using the Force, and saw the Sith Lord marching toward him with a purpose.

"You will tell what you told him Obi-wan. You will tell me what _lie_ you told my son to make him denounce me as his Father or by the Force I will ensure your last remaining years of life are the most painful in recorded history. Tell me!" demanded Vader, as he was almost upon Obi-wan, but the Jedi Master used the Force in a rare moment of action, and was able to roll away from the Sith Lord with the speed of a man twice as young.

"And have it correct by your own so called truth? I think not," stated Obi-wan, as the two resumed their Lightsaber battle with Vader pressing the advantage, and the Sith Lord saw the Jedi Master's strength giving out from the relentless assault.

The two soon battled their way back to the docking bay area where the currently captured freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_ was docked, and its pilot plus company were preparing to board. Only for the group to stop when seeing the duel between the two warriors and Obi-wan looked away from Vader to see Luke staring him before turning to look back at Vader with a small smile on his lips like a silent victory was about to be ensured.

Just as Vader moved to swing, Obi-wan saluted in a final act rather then guard the blow, and was prepared to become one with the Force.

_"Anakin no! Stay your hand!" _came the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, which both Vader, and Obi-wan heard to the shock of both of them.

Vader at the last moment changed the arch of his swing so instead of killing Obi-wan, it knocked the blade out of the Jedi's hands, and used the Force to throw the old man into the group of Stormtroopers before he skidded at Luke's feet. Calling his old Master's Lightsaber to his hand, Vader turned to see Luke, his son staring at him, and then at Obi-wan before one of the most horrifying things could have happened to the Sith Lord at the moment.

His own son fired a blaster at him. Luke was firing at him with anger and hatred deep in his eyes for a crime Vader himself did not know he committed against the boy. It was actually fortunate for the Dark Lord of the Sith that Luke's shots were off from his anger or else one of them would have killed Vader since the shock had kept his defenses down the entire time.

"Luke! Come on!" exclaimed Leia, as she tried to pull him away with Obi-wan limping beside him, and was glancing back at Vader.

"Blast the door kid! Stop them from getting in here so we can take off!" added Han, as he fired at the Stormtroopers coming in, and saw Vader just standing there unmoving.

Like he was in his own little Galaxy.

It took a moment for Vader to come to his senses, as he heard the blasting, and the yelling that echoed around him. Turning his head to look past Luke to see Leia, his daughter was clearly in pain emotionally of being separated from her Father, and yet wanted to protect her brother from Imperial cruelty. Using the Force, Vader crushed the control panel for the heavy door moments before the blaster shot from his son hit the panel, and cut them off from each other.

If Vader had been a weaker man, he would have screamed out in rage at what happened, and crushed something in his path. But he was not a weaker man. He was strong. He had fought in wars, survived countless battles, battles some most didn't walk away from, had his body broken, and repaired crudely by droids.

Now Vader had learned that he had children. Twins! One that wanted to believe in him the way Padme believed in him. And the other...the other _hated him_! His own son _hated him_! Padme's son _hated him_! For something he didn't know he had done. What did Obi-wan tell him? What lie could his old Master told his son that would make the boy want to attack with such anger?

Too stunned by what had happened, Vader's body went on autopilot, and found himself in his quarters. He didn't care if Tarkin barged in at any moment, the man would die by his hands if he did, and Vader would not care if the Emperor found out. It was easy to convince his Master that Tarkin was not trust worthy and could no doubt create evidence of the Grand Moff planning to usurp the Emperor's rule.

_"You did well Anakin,"_ replied Qui-Gon appearing before the Sith Lord.

"The last time someone said that to me...someone had just lost both their hands...and their head," whispered Vader while looking away form Qui-Gon.

_"I know. But unlike then, you did the right thing in sparing Obi-wan, as the opposite act would have made your son hate you further, and done almost irreversible damage to his mind," _replied Qui-Gon with Vader not so sure.

"He still hates me. My son _hates me_! What could Obi-wan have said to Luke that would make him look at me with such hatred?" asked Vader with Qui-Gon sighing.

_"There are times I questioned Obi-wan's actions when watching over Luke. First, it was letting Owen Lars hide Shimi's grave. The second was letting Owen tell him a lie about you being a Spice Freighter Captain during the Clone Wars. The third time was most recently and one I find the most disturbing considering its more of a Sith tactic. He told your son that Anakin Skywalker was dead and that the killer of the man that was Luke's Father was Darth Vader. You," _answered Qui-Gon with Vader looking at him in shock that could be sensed through the Force.

"Obi-wan told Luke that I killed..._myself_?" questioned Vader with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"He told your son a partial truth, wrapped in a lie that would make him believe you were an unforgiving monster, and would ensure you could never recruit Luke the moment it was discovered he was Force sensitive,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Vader not believe this was true.

He didn't want to believe it.

"What was Obi-was thinking? When did he tell him this..._heresy_?!" demanded Vader with Qui-Gon sighing at first.

_"I don't know what Obi-wan was thinking at the time Anakin. I honestly don't know. As to when it was told to Luke...it was done only recently before they left Tatooine so it has yet to fully take root within the boy's mind. The only way to fully counter this lie is with the undisputed truth, which means you must face your son, and convince him that what Obi-wan told your son was a lie,"_ replied Qui-Gon with Vader's fists tightening in rage.

"That is impossible now. Now that I have spared Obi-wan, he will continue to train Luke, and the boy will see to it that I am dead," whispered Vader with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"There is still hope Anakin. Leia can reach him,"_ said Qui-Gon with Vader walking a few steps away from him.

"I will not use my daughter as a pawn in this family affair Qui-Gon. Even if it means I can't save my son from doing something he will forever regret doing," said Vader with Qui-Gon now smiling at him.

_"Then let me help you by speaking to him,"_ offered Qui-Gon with Vader spinning around to face him.

"Are you sure?" asked Vader with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"What the time is right, I will make myself known to Luke, and tell him to seek you out for answers about the real truth regarding his Father. Preferably without Obi-wan being near and without his potential interference. The man may have been my student, but he did not believe in all I taught him, and was too loyal to the Jedi Council along with the way they did things,"_ replied Qui-Gon with Vader nodding.

"Thank you Master Qui-Gon. I know after all that has happened I...I deserve nothing of this. Nothing of your mercy or your forgiveness for all I have done. But make no mistake, I will right the wrongs I have committed, and bring peace to the Galaxy. I promise you now on my love for my family, I will move planets, and stars to make things right," said Vader with Qui-Gon letting out a chuckle.

_"While I do admire your passion to fix things Anakin, I don't think you will have to go __**that**__ far, and just let me guide you when I can to fulfilling your destiny,"_ said Qui-Gon with Vader nodding in agreement.

"My daughter and son are no doubt in possession of the Death Star plans at this point. They will head to the Rebel Base to look for a weakness to exploit on the Death Star. I must make it seem like the attack they will launch succeeded while making the _real_ cause of the destruction get set into motion," said Vader with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"Do what you must Anakin. I am with you,"_ replied Qui-Gon while seeing Vader nod and then leave his quarters.

There was work to be done and it was time for the skills of the Chosen One to come out to be used against the Empire he made and the Emperor he served.

The fall of the Empire had begun.

(A/N: YAY! Another fic for all of you and its super long too! I had this brewing in my head for sometime now and it wasn't going away. I needed to deflate my head of this or I would never would have been able to get to my other fics. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is a Vader redemption fic just so everyone is clear on the direction of where this will go. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Hope Explodes

The _Millennium Falcon_ flew to the coordinates of the Rebel Base currently located on the planet designated Yavin IV, after they destroyed several pursuing Tie Fighters intent on disabling their ship, and enable the Death Star to once more capture them. Luke and Han took care of them easily while the droids along with Obi-wan sat in waiting for the space battle to end, and Princess Leia was in the cockpit with Chewie. After Han went back into the cockpit to take over, Luke sat down beside Obi-wan, who had been in a shocked like trance, and it was clear things had not gone as planned for the old Jedi Master.

"Ben, are you all right?" asked Luke with Obi-wan coming out of his personal thoughts and focusing on his charge.

"Of course Luke. I was just thinking about my duel with Vader. I was most fortunate to have survived it. I'm not as young as I use to be," replied Obi-wan, as he didn't want to tell the boy that the battle with his former student was meant to be his last, and allow himself to become one with the Force.

"Is he really that skilled with a Lightsaber?" asked Luke, as he saw Obi-wan nodding, and memories of the past came into the old Jedi's mind.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I haven't truly been in a battle, or practiced for well over a decade so my skills have rusted quite a bit since my last encounter with Vader. As for my former pupil, I imagine he has not once stopped practicing, and his skill have far surpassed many Jedi Masters in the art," replied Obi-wan knowing it was true.

"Don't worry Obi-wan. With your help I'll defeat him. One day, I will become powerful enough to destroy Vader, and make my Father proud," declared Luke with anger in his voice while Obi-wan was silent.

"We're nearly to Yavin IV. Once we set down, I need R2 to upload the plans, and we can find the weakness to the Death Star," said Leia, as she came into that area of the ship, and sat down near Luke.

"If there is a weakness Leia. I doubt the Emperor would be so foolish as to let one exists," commented Obi-wan with Leia smirking at him and it reminded the Jedi of Anakin from his years growing up.

"And what if I told you I have a reliable source that told me one does exist and where to look for it?" challenged Leia with Obi-wan not answering, but considered her possible source, and had doubts on how reliable it truly was.

"Who is the source?" asked Luke, as he saw Leia was hesitant to answer, and Obi-wan knew why.

Vader was her source.

"I think young Luke, we should allow such _helpful_ people stay hidden for now, and just be happy that there is a glimmer of hope in taking down such a horrible weapon of war," said Obi-wan, as he didn't want Leia to reveal the source, or how she knew to trust the Sith Lord responsible for giving such information to the Princess in the first place.

"General Kenobi is right. I'll tell you later when time permits Luke. He is actually quite interested in you when I mentioned your name," said Leia, as she saw Obi-wan frown, and Luke himself looking surprised.

"Interested in me? Why?" asked Luke with Obi-wan secretly giving Leia a look, and she ignored the latter of the two.

"Because of your Father," answered Leia with Obi-wan's frown deepening.

"Your source knows my Father?" asked Luke with Leia nodding.

"He does. Though that's for another time. We'll talk about this later Luke. I promise," said Leia, as she wanted to tell Luke the truth, and fix what Obi-wan had done.

Unfortunately, now was not the time, or place to help fix her brother's current mentality in regards to their Father really being Darth Vader.

"Luke, why don't you go talk to our smuggler friend for a moment. Leia and I need to have a small talk about some things," said Obi-wan with Luke looking a bit confused by the suggestion, but complied nonetheless.

"You have a lot of explaining to do General Kenobi," whispered Leia when she was sure Luke was out of sight.

"I don't know what you are talking about your Highness," replied Obi-wan civilly while meeting her fierce gaze with a calm one.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about General! I heard what Luke said and the hatred in his voice. You told Luke something that made him hate Vader. Something that you know is a lie!" accused Leia with Obi-wan frowning further.

"What I told Luke about Darth Vader was the truth...from a certain point of view," said Obi-wan, as he saw Leia was not pleased with the answer, and was once again reminded of the girl's parents.

"_Your_ point of view. What about Luke's own point of view? Did you ever stop to consider what his point of view would have been if he was told the truth?" asked Leia with Obi-wan shaking his head.

"You are still too young and naive to understand things Leia. As much as I would like to tell the whole truth to Luke...I can't," replied Obi-wan with Leia's scowl deepening.

"Why? Because you fear Luke will become a Sith to please the Father that was denied by those around him? Or because you feel its too late to tell him the truth knowing it will turn him against you?" demanded Leia with Obi-wan back went stiff for a moment at her second question since it was similar to a moment of the past.

_You turned her against me!_

"You don't understand Leia. I had to keep the truth from Luke. The same way Bail was suppose to keep the truth from you," said Obi-wan with Leia looking increasingly angry at him.

"And do you know what would have happened had I not known the truth? I would have been tortured for information without mercy and unknowingly by my own _Father_! I would have stand and watch Alderann be destroyed by the Death Star! Countless lives lost! I probably would have hated the man for years and wishing nothing more then for him to die a most agonizing death!" said Leia, as she leaned forward, and getting in the old Jedi Master's face.

"Possibly," replied Obi-wan a little too calmly for Leia's liking.

"You wanted that to happen, didn't you? You wanted me to hate him just like you want Luke to hate him so in the event the truth is revealed to us we shrugged it off without much care for the bonds of family. That we might even use it against our Father and destroy him without a care in the Galaxy!" said Leia with Obi-wan closing his eyes and not responding to the accusation made

"Your Father is an evil man Leia," was all Obi-wan could say back to Leia.

"If that were true, he would have hurt me, or kept the location where to find the weakness of the Death Star from my ears," countered Leia before she left the room and Obi-wan sighed.

'She doesn't understand. Vader needs to be stopped no matter the cost,' thought Obi-wan, as he left to find a more suitable spot to be alone, and ignore what nagging presence of his old Master hanging around him now.

(On the Death Star)

"They escaped?" asked Tarkin with Vader walking toward him.

"Yes. Several Tie Fighters were destroyed in the process, but they fought well, and made escapees earn their supposed victory," answered Vader with Tarkin nodding.

"I'm taking an awfully big risk here Vader. I don't want any screw ups," said Tarkin, as he did not like the idea of letting them escape, and with the Death Star plans.

"The tracking device was put on the freighter. It will reveal the location of the Rebel Base in time. All we need to do is wait," replied Vader while Tarkin glanced at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill Obi-wan Kenobi. I was expecting to hear he had been cut down by your ancient weapon," remarked Tarkin with Vader crossing his arms in front of him.

"My old Master is not to be underestimated Tarkin. The Force has something planned for him and denied me the right to end his life," said Vader with Tarkin scoffing.

"The Force denied you? Is that your actual excuse for your failure to exact your revenge on the Jedi?" asked Tarkin in a mocking manner before he felt his throat constrict and turned to see Vader's hand was up in a small squeezing motion.

"I do not make excuses Tarkin. That is reserved for you and you alone. Do not test me again on this matter or you will find yourself on the receiving end of my wrath. Whether by the use of the Force or my 'ancient weapon' as you so eloquently put it," threatened Vader before leaving the man to fall to his knees gasping for breath once the Sith Lord released his grip on the Grand Moff.

Walking with a purpose, Vader headed toward the one competent officer on the Death Star high enough in rank to set certain things in motion, and soon found the man in his office on the battle station. The man in question was High General Cassio Tagge, who at the meeting to discuss the Death Star had expressed concerns about the Rebel Alliance, and voiced it to the other officers about how underestimating them could be their own undoing. Admiral Motti, who Tagge reported to on the Death Star had arrogantly said otherwise, and dismissed the General's worries of a man being too cautious. Vader had come to like Tagge over Motti because the former did not use politics to get where he was today and was a man that knew how to see things from a clear perspective when it came to fighting an enemy.

"Lord Vader sir!" said General Tagge, as he rose from his seat, and saluted the Sith Lord the moment he saw him.

"At ease General and be seated. We must discuss some things you and I," replied Vader, as he stood in front of the General, and saw Tagge was clearly confused by the Sith Lord wanting to speak with him.

"About what my Lord?" asked Tagge with Vader being silent for a moment.

"Tell me General...do you believe in the Force and the power I wield?" asked Vader with the General starting to sweat nervously.

"Respectfully, my answer would be yes. I have seen enough in my life to know that your power is not some superstitious religion that should be ignored," answered Tagge, as he recalled how Admiral Motti had nearly died by Lord Vader's invisible hand of death, and made it a point to show the Sith Lord all the respect he deserved.

"Your service record has told me as such General. One of the reasons I have come to you now with a mission of great importance. One so important and so secretive that neither Tarkin nor Motti can be made aware of it since they will try to stop it," said Vader, as he began pacing around the room, and watched the man sitting down looking concerned.

"Why would they try to stop this secret mission if its so important?" asked Tagge with Vader stopping in his pacing and turned slightly to stare at the General.

"Because they do not believe in the Force as we do General. Tarkin believes that the Force will one day die out like a power cell running out of energy and Motti believes its an ancient religion that has long since been considered useless to follow. You and I both know better from our own personal experiences. Hence why I came to you for assisting me in a matter concerning a vision of the future I have recently received recently from my mediations," explained Vader with Tagge frowning.

"Vision of the future my Lord?" asked Tagge, as he saw Vader nod, and walk back to the desk that stood between them.

"From time to time, the Force grants the one using its power the ability to see the visions of the future pertaining to a certain moment in time, and depending on the clarity of the vision determines if it will come true," said Vader with Tagge nodding in understanding.

"And what vision did you see that requires my help?" asked Tagge with Vader pausing for dramatic effect.

"The destruction of the Death Star at the hands of the Rebel Alliance," answered Vader with Tagge looking down and wincing like he had just been punched in the gut.

"And if I may ask...how clear was this vision Lord Vader?" questioned Tagge with Vader silent for another moment.

"Crystal clear. The vision has appeared before me several times. Never once changing in the slightest," replied Vader with Tagge slamming his fist down on his desk in anger.

"I knew it. I knew it! I warned Tarkin, Motti, and the other officers around me about the Rebel Alliance being too well equipped. That they shouldn't be underestimated. The fact the firing sequence wasn't responding from Tarkin's attempt at demonstrating the Death Star's power further proves our own arrogance will destroy us if we're not careful," said Tagge with Vader nodding.

"Which is one of the reasons why I am entrusting you with a mission to ensure the lives lost from the Death Star's destruction will not be so devastating," replied Vader with Tagge looking at him now with determination.

"What do you need of me Lord Vader?" asked Tagge since he would gladly help to keep the casualties down if possible.

"We are currently on route to Yavin IV where our tracking device has located the Rebel Base. You must secretly prepare all competent soldiers, officers, and personnel to head for the shuttles to evacuate when the time is right," said Vader with Tagge frowning a bit in confusion.

"What about stopping the vision from becoming real? You know the Rebel's are going to destroy the Death Star. Surely you know how they will try. Maybe we can stop them that way?" suggested Tagge with Vader shaking his head.

"No. The Will of the Force is absolute in what will soon happen to the Death Star. We cannot avoid the outcome. Only alter the number that will die from the destruction of this battle station," replied Vader with Tagge's eyes widening since the number of personnel on this station was that of a small planet.

Ironically enough...the size of a moon.

"What about Admiral Motti? Or Governor Tarkin? Should we not warn them about what you know? I don't mean to sound ungrateful that you came to me first Lord Vader, but to abandon the others, and leave them to die with the Death Star seems a bit...cruel on your part," said Tagge with Vader smirking behind his mask.

"Admiral Motti and Governor Tarkin would not believe me about the vision even if they saw it themselves. They are so in love with this technological terror that parting from it would be considered heresy to them," replied Vader with Tagge reluctantly nodding since he knew those two did love the Death Star to ignore any threats against it.

"I will set things in motion on my end Lord Vader. But what if Tarkin or Motti find out? What if they start asking questions?" asked Tagge with Vader pausing when leaving the room.

"It would be in the best interest of yourself and every competent person on this station that they do not. Be discreet General Tagge. The fate of many Imperial lives now hang in the balance," replied Vader before he left the General to carry out the next phase of his plan.

The internal sabotage of the Death Star.

(Yavin IV)

Obi-wan sat in a room prepared for him by General Jan Dodonna, his mediations were not pleasant, and it seemed the Force was no longer with him like he hoped. Then again, he wasn't expecting things to go as they had with Vader, and Leia herself had surprisingly gone against him in terms of telling Luke the truth about the boy's Father being alive. Correction, _their _Father being alive, and was suppose to be their enemy in the fight to take down the Empire forged by the Sith.

_"Is it so surprising to see that after all these years, things can still stump you like they did when you were a Padawan,"_ said Qui-Gon before appearing before his old student with an amused smile on his face.

"Things are not going as Yoda, Bail, and I had planned," said Obi-wan with Qui-Gon's smile leaving him now.

_"Things rarely go as planned Obi-wan. Besides, I think this development is a blessing in disguise,"_ said replied Qui-Gon with Obi-wan frowning at him.

"A blessing? Leia knows who her biological Father is! She's planning to eventually tell Luke the truth! How is that a blessing?!" asked Obi-wan with Qui-Gon frowning further at him.

_"Because Anakin is turning from the Dark Side. Already he is setting things in motion to help the Rebel Alliance take down the Death Star from within. All for his daughter and son,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Obi-wan frowning.

"He's only doing it to lure them to the Dark Side. To gain their trust before breaking it like he did Padme's years ago," countered Obi-wan with Qui-Gon frowning further at him.

_"Do not act high and mighty in front of me Obi-wan. You caused that event to happen through your actions in tricking Padme into confronting Anakin and then hiding on her ship. What did you think was going to happen when you suddenly appeared as you did?"_ demanded Qui-Gon with Obi-wan flinching at his words.

"I was trying to make things right. I was trying to stop the Sith from truly rising. I did what you would have done," replied Obi-wan with Qui-Gon raising an eyebrow at him.

_"What __**I**__ would have done? Would I have kept Anakin from visiting his Mother during the ten years since he was freed? Would I have told him to ignore his visions of his Mother suffering in agony? That he was just homesick and should ignore what the dreams may have meant? Would I have constantly scolded him with negative support in believing what he did was never good enough? Do all those things sound like what I would do Obi-wan?"_ questioned Qui-Gon with Obi-wan scowling at him.

"He was part of the Jedi Order and had to commit to the rules Master. Attachments are forbidden. Emotional, possession, and family attachments are not allowed in the Order. The Jedi Code forbids it. As for how I instructed Anakin, it was necessary to keep him humble, and in check with the returning of the Sith," explained Obi-wan with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"Humble? The boy was born and raised as a slave for the first nine years of his life Obi-wan. He needed __**positive**__ reinforcement. He craved it. Anakin believed that his life had no value and did everything to prove to you that wasn't the case. He showed you his talents, his skills, and powers to gain your approval. Approval you denied him! Sidious knew this and thus knew what to give Anakin when you would not,"_ countered Qui-Gon with Obi-wan having thrown his hands up and began walking around the room.

"You make it sound like didn't want to train him. That I wanted him to fail!" exclaimed Obi-wan with Qui-Gon staring at him with piercing eyes.

_"Did you?"_ questioned Qui-Gon with Obi-wan looking away from him.

"At first? Yes. I did. I wanted him to fail and quit being a Jedi," answered Obi-wan while Qui-Gon shaking his head and sighing.

_"Why?!"_ asked Qui-Gon with Obi-wan glaring at him.

"You know why! I was jealous. I was upset that you would simply drop me from your apprenticeship simply to train Anakin in a heartbeat. You stood there before the Jedi Council and declared Anakin your new Padawan while I stood right there seeing it. I felt like I was nothing. That I had just been replaced," replied Obi-wan with Qui-Gon sighing again.

_"You were not being replaced Obi-wan. You were advancing. You were ready to face the trials to become a Jedi Knight. I was actually going to nominate you after our business with the Trade Federation had ended if everything went smoothly. As for Anakin, I wanted to take him on as my new Padawan because the Council refused to take him into the Jedi Order simply because of his attachments to his Mother, which I believed their decision on the matter was wrong, and I wanted to correct that injustice,"_ explained Qui-Gon with Obi-wan looking away from him.

"He was dangerous from the start Master. The Jedi Council saw it. I sensed it too," said Obi-wan with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"As I told you before Obi-wan just because his future was uncertain did not make him dangerous. You feared he would be dangerous and thus your fears became real in the long run. You and the Jedi Council were so set in your ways of doing things you didn't even try to make an exception for how to train Anakin into being the Jedi he was suppose to become," _countered Qui-Gon with Obi-wan looking away with a bitter expression on his face.

"Anakin shouldn't get special treatment simply because of his supposed connection to an ancient prophecy," Obi-wan shot back with Qui-Gon crossing his arms in front of him.

_"Oh really? Need I remind you Obi-wan that it was because of my actions all those years ago, which many would consider 'special treatment' in taking you on as my Padawan that saved you from a life of being part of the Jedi Agri-Corps. The Jedi Council felt you were getting too old to be an apprentice to a Jedi Master and I stepped in at the last moment,"_ said Qui-Gon with Obi-wan biting back a response to that.

"That was different," replied Obi-wan before he felt an invisible power throw him into a wall and keep him there.

_"Is it? Was it so wrong to give the boy the same fighting chance I gave you? Was it wrong to give the boy a life outside of slavery? What was it you called him back then Obi-wan? Another __**pathetic**__ life form?"_ questioned Qui-Gon firmly with Obi-wan frowning and tried to move, but couldn't move a single muscle, or call upon the Force to aid him.

"We trusted our lives and the lives of everyone on the Nubian Cruiser on a Pod Race with a nine year old slave boy driving it," said Obi-wan with Qui-Gon smiling at the memory.

_"Yes and we were rewarded greatly for it in getting the parts we needed to escape our pursuers. That child gave up his Mother, who he had long feared would suffer without him being around, and wished only for her happiness. Considering how they lived their lives until our arrival, his fears held merit, and the fact you denied him a chance to visit his Mother once the dreams happened helped sew the seeds of darkness into him. The death of his Mother because of his inability to disobey the Jedi Order or the Jedi Order being unable to help him caused Anakin to resent the Jedi. To resent you,"_ said Qui-Gon with Obi-wan finally being released from the invisible hold by the Force.

"He should have let it go," replied Obi-wan with Qui-Gon glaring at him.

_"Could you in his place? Do not judge him for his resentment of the Jedi Order without even considering the possibility you would have made the same mistakes as him if you were in his position!" _scolded Qui-Gon and saw Obi-wan looking away from him.

"Are you done scolding me Master?" asked Obi-wan with Qui-Gon frowning before he let out a sigh.

_"I am for now. But don't think this is the end Obi-wan. Luke will learn the truth about his Father whether you like it or not. I won't allow you, Bail, Yoda, or anyone else trying to manipulate the Skywalker family into being pawns on a dejarik board. Do not test me on this,"_ replied Qui-Gon, as he vanished from sight, and Obi-wan let out a tired sigh.

"Master Yoda and Bail will not like hearing this news," said Obi-wan to himself knowing this was not going to end well when he told them.

(Death Star-Sometime Later)

Vader was at the closest points one could get to in the reactor of the Death Star and stood in front of the terminal needed to cause a necessary overload within the reactor. It had to be timed of course, as he would have to be outside, the various personnel having been able to evacuate, and making it seem like the Rebel's succeeded in their attack to keep the Emperor from being suspicious of him. Yavin IV was on the far side of the system and he knew Tarkin well enough to know the man would simply go at a slow ominous pace with the Rebels no doubt aware of their entry into the system.

Calculating the current speed of the battle station along with guidance from the Force, the Sith Lord activated the proper command sequence, and would eventually cause a massive chain reaction within the main reactor. This would secure the destruction of this horrible monstrosity and would also serve the purpose of weakening the Emperor's position in the Galaxy. The old man was getting content as of late, his belief that the Rebellion had been alive long enough to finally be put down with the Death Star was in his mind. The Death Star would help make any further resistance be removed through fear of the station being used on one of the planets that would not kneel in submission.

It was total nonsense in Vader's mind.

With his task done, the Sith Lord left the area, intent on making himself known elsewhere so no one would suspect he was remotely near here. And it was a good thing too, as the alarms were signaling that they were under attack by Rebel forces.

"Lord Vader, we are currently under attack by Rebel forces," said one Imperial Officer approaching the Sith Lord.

"I know Lieutenant Tanbris," replied Vader since it was clearly obvious.

"We count thirty Rebel ships Lord Vader, but they are moving so fast, and are so small that they are avoiding our Turbolasers," stated Lieutenant Tanbris, as he walked with the Sith Lord, and trying to match his pace.

"The Death Star is not designed to fight against snub fighters and small space crafts. A flaw that could destroy us. We will have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crew to their fighters and speak to General Tagge regarding a discreet mission I have assigned to him Lieutenant," ordered Vader with Tanbris nodding.

"Yes, Lord Vader!" replied Tanbris, as he saluted the Dark Lord, and left to carry out his duty.

'Time to make it seem like I actually give a damn about this thing for when I must face the Emperor,' thought Vader, as he headed for his own personal Tie Fighter, and control the outcome of the battle outside.

(Outside the Death Star)

Luke looked on as he fought the Tie Fighters around him, trying to keep them off the different groups of his fellow pilots making the attack run along the trench in groups of threes, and aiming for the exhaust port. R2 had uploaded the plans and Leia told them where to look according to the "source" who told her where the weak point was during her time on the Death Star. Who the source was, she wouldn't tell anyone, but Luke felt he could trust the woman, even though Obi-wan seemed to have an idea of who it was, and yet didn't like the source at all. Why that was the case, the young man didn't know, and wanted to ask Obi-wan about it. When he did, all the old Jedi Master would do was give a brief smile, and tell Luke to get to his fighter.

As for Han...the smuggler took his reward for rescuing the Princess and was getting ready to leave when Luke himself was getting ready to head out. Which soon led him to his old friend Biggs, who got off their dust ball of a planet, joined the Imperial Academy, left Imperial Service soon after, and became a Rebel in fighting the Empire. The two shared a brief moment of happiness in seeing each other, but was cut short on the time needed to fly off into battle, and face their dreaded foe in space.

The Death Star.

It was massive. More so when your flying around it and fighting off Tie Fighters trying to blow you to pieces. Luke however was a natural pilot, as he piloted all the time when his chores didn't stop him, and was excellent at navigating through Beggar's Canyon. The young Jedi in training was thrilled to feel the surge of adrenaline when racing not unlike now.

Only this time he was racing against time itself to the eventual countdown to the Death Star getting in range of the planet and using the super laser to destroy Yavin IV.

"This is Red 5 I'm going in," said Luke, as he fired at several key installations, and felt a sense of satisfaction in knowing his attack left its mark on the battle station.

"Luke pull up! Are you all right?" asked Biggs seeing his friend nearly get taken out.

"I'm a little cooked, but I'm all right," answered Luke while glancing back at the damage done.

The fighting got more intense, but what surprised Luke was he was seeing various ships leaving many hangers, and not all of the were Tie Fighters. Some were Imperial Shuttles and other crafts meant strictly for transporting supplies or personnel. What was even more strange was some of the Tie Fighters were weaving protectively around the area where the transports were leaving to prevent them from being shot down.

"Hey Luke, do you see what I see?" asked Biggs with Luke nodding though the other man couldn't see it.

"Yeah I see it. Red Leader, what do you make of transports leaving the Death Star?" asked Luke with his conversation being heard at the base on Yavin IV.

"Wish I knew. If I were to guess, someone high in rank knows what we're doing, and is trying to get as many Imperial Personnel to safety should we succeed," answered Red Leader while finding it baffling.

"What should we do?" asked Wedge, as he was unsure if going after the transports was okay, and provoking the TIE fighters to attack.

"Stay on course and keep the fighters in our area at bay," ordered Red Leader before his scanners picked up another set of TIE fighters in the area.

(Yavin IV-Rebel Base)

'The shuttles are evacuating Imperial Personnel. Father's plan is going to happen soon,' thought Leia, as she felt hope within her heart grow knowing the Death Star would be destroyed soon, and a mighty blow would be dealt to the Emperor.

_"Do not worry my daughter. The Death Star will soon be destroyed. I promise you,"_ came Vader's surprisingly soothing voice inside Leia's mind and she nearly jumped from her standing position in front of the others.

'Father? How can you do that?' thought Leia, as she sensed her Father smirking now, and wondered if this new voice was what he sounded like behind the mask.

_"The Force my child. What you hear now in your head is what I sounded like before I was put in this suit by the Emperor. I am unfortunately engaging some of your pilots in battle around me,"_ said Vader while sensing his daughter's heart drop hearing that.

'Why? Surely you don't have to be out there...killing them,' thought Leia while somehow sensing her Father's own sadness in the matter.

_"Believe me my daughter, I would like nothing more then to join your Rebel pilots in the trench to destroy this blasted station into cosmic dust. Sadly, when the Emperor demands to know what I was doing when this battle was taking place, I cannot deceive him for his mastery over the Force would tell him if I lied, and I must make it seem like I defended his precious Death Star rather then simply do nothing. At the very least, the punishment I no doubt will receive for failing him will be lessened because I was out fighting, and my position as his second-in-command will be strengthened. Despite what he may want me to believe about being replaceable, the Emperor has come to depend on my skills, and power more in the last few years then ever. If he were to remove me now, it would take him quite a few years, maybe even decades to find a suitable apprentice remotely qualified enough to replace me, and the man does not have such time left,"_ said Vader with Leia's mouth now twitching to hide the smile that wanted to appear after hearing the Emperor was getting weaker in a sense.

'That's good news I suppose. Still...try not to kill so many of them. Luke is among the pilots out there!' thought Leia with Vader nodding in understanding and clearly sensed Luke was among the Rebel pilots.

_"I sensed him earlier. He is indeed flying very well. Something he clearly inherited from me. Order his team into the trench Leia. Only a Force Sensitive has the ability to make that shot. A targeting computer gives you less odds to hit the mark and...,"_ said Vader, but was suddenly cut off, and Leia frowned in confusion.

'Father? Father can you hear me?! Father?!' thought Leia worriedly, as she tried to make a connection, but any amateurish attempt made on her part in using the Force was stopped when a hand touched her shoulder, and the Princess of Alderann turned to see Obi-wan Kenobi standing there with a frown on his face.

_"That's enough Leia. You go too far,"_ said Obi-wan through the Force and wasn't all that surprised to see Leia glare at him before shrugging his hand off.

'You are one to talk. You were probably listening in on our conversation,' thought Leia while focusing on the battle screen in front of her showing the Death Star.

_"I was listening in for your safety. The last thing you need is for Vader to manipulate you into being his servant,"_ said Obi-wan with Leia's frown increasing slightly.

'He has been honest with me. I can sense he's being true to his word. Why can't you sense it?' thought Leia with Obi-wan being silent for the moment.

_"You overstep your bounds Obi-wan. Do not do that again,"_ said the voice of Qui-Gon, as he spoke to Obi-wan without Leia knowing, and making one of the last remaining Jedi Masters alive frown in anger.

'I am doing what I must to protect the future of the Jedi Order. I will not have one of our only two lights in this dark Galaxy being corrupted by their sire,' thought Obi-wan and he could sense Qui-Gon's displeasure.

_"The Jedi Order will rise again Obi-wan. That I can promise you will happen, but the way you are going about it is not the correct path. Do not try to turn Anakin's children against him. You will come to regret it in the future,"_ said Qui-Gon before letting his presence leave Obi-wan's mind.

"The Death Star is in range! The Death Star is in range!" came the robotic alarm about the Death Star now being in clear firing range of the planet.

"It seems he has failed you," whispered Obi-wan after a moment and saw Leia gripping the table tighter.

'Father?' thought Leia, as she tried to somehow reach him, and was failing to make the connection.

(Death Star-Moments Earlier)

Vader was angry. No he was furious! Obi-wan had cut off his connection to Leia and no doubt the Death Star had moved into firing range if his calculation on the overload within the battle station being imminent being correct. What was even more troubling was the fact he was unsure if Leia had relayed any of his suggestions in having Luke make the attack run through the trench. Fortunately, the Force was smiling on him, as his son had decided to take control of the situation after two failed attempts, and was making a run with two Rebel pilots covering for him.

_"Lord Vader!"_ came the voice on his Comm. system, who the Sith Lord recognized was none other then Tarkin himself, and he sounded very angry right now.

"What is it Tarkin? I am busy at the moment defending the Death Star," replied Vader, as he made his way to the trench, and catch up to his son.

_"I just learned that over half the Death Star has been evacuated! What is going on? Did you give such an order?!"_ demanded Tarkin with Vader smirking under his mask.

"Yes," answered Vader since there was no reason to deny it now.

_"Why? We are moments away from victory!"_ exclaimed Tarkin almost hysterically.

"No. You are moments away from defeat. The Death Star is an abomination. One I never approved of and only allowed to be built because of the Emperor wished it. But his time like yours will soon come to an end. Goodbye Tarkin," replied Vader, as he turned the channel off, and focused on playing his part to deceive the Emperor.

As he went through the long trench, Vader could feel his son's Force signature, and was amazed at the potential lying deep within Luke. How could this power be kept hidden all this time? Was it Obi-wan's doing? Did he spend every waking moment using the Force to mask his son's presence in exchange for the decline his proficiency with a Lightsaber? How could his son's power be so powerful yet so untrained in the ways of the Force? Had Obi-wan wanted to control his son in the event the boy became too powerful to control and had to be put down if deemed a threat in the old Jedi Master's eyes? Did Obi-wan fear Luke's power as the Emperor no doubt would upon learning of the boy's existence? Was Luke's future clouded and hidden from Obi-wan like his own had been hidden from the Jedi Council when he stood before them?

His musing were cut short on the matter when the Tie Fighter watching his flank was shot by a laser blast from above and Vader saw it was the YT-1300 freighter that had been on the Death Star earlier.

_"YAHOO!"_ exclaimed Han, as he came out from above, hidden in the light of the Sun this system had, and was now making himself known.

"Look out!" exclaimed the Tie Fighter pilot, as he hit Vader's ship to send it off course into space, and the Tie Fighter pilot himself dying from crashing in to the trench.

_"You're all clear kid now let's blow this thing and go home!"_ called out Han while he was providing additional cover for Luke's group.

As for Luke himself, he now saw his shot was upon him, and took it by firing two Proton Torpedoes using his instincts telling him when the time was right. Strangely enough, when he did fire, the targeting computer had not locked on, but the young man's instincts, and the Force itself now that he could begin feeling it seemed to scream "FIRE NOW!" to him. After firing the Proton Torpedoes, Luke along with Biggs, and Wedge flew away from the Death Star as fast as they could. Everyone at this moment was holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen next, and see which side would be destroyed first.

(Inside the Death Star-Earlier)

Tarkin was fuming. He was irate. Angry. Furious! Whatever the emotion was that had so many names for it in just as many languages. The point was, Tarkin was not a happy man right now. Half of the Death Star's troops, officers, technicians, engineers, and just about every competent person on the battle station was now gone. Gone! Like a gust of wind blowing by from a vent. There one moment and gone the next! Why?

Because of Darth Vader. Darth Vader had ordered them to evacuate this battle station. He had betrayed Tarkin. He had betrayed the Empire. The Emperor himself! Well Tarkin was not going to stand for it. First, he would destroy Yavin IV, and the Rebel Base along with it. Next, he would send a message to the Emperor, telling him what Vader had told him, and ensure the Sith Lord's days were numbered in the single digits. Then, with the Emperor dealing with Vader, Tarkin would move into position above Coruscant, and then obliterate the planet so the Death Star itself would be the true center of the Galaxy with him in the center of the Death Star. Emperor Tarkin The First had a certain ring to it and the Grand Moff made a mental note to have that become his official title.

But first... the destruction of Yavin IV and the Rebel Base residing on the planet.

"Fire immediately! I want that disgusting planet destroyed and all the living things on it!" commanded Tarkin in anger.

This time, the firing sequence didn't stop, and Tarkin let a small smile form on his mouth while imagining what his life would like as Emperor of the Empire. No Jedi. No Sith. No ancient religion the two shared regarding an all powerful energy called the Force. This Galaxy belonged only to the ambitious and the strong with the means to rule over all with a crushing fist that cared for nothing regarding those it destroyed.

This Galaxy belonged to him now.

"Something is wrong. The reactor is malfunctioning," said one Imperial Technician with concern in his voice.

"Counter it. Surely its fixable from here?" commanded Tarkin with his vision of glory now being in jeopardy.

"We're trying sir, but the system isn't responding to any commands we give to stop the instability we're getting now. Its in connection to the firing sequence for the Death Star's Super Laser and the instability is growing with each passing moment. Its growing with the firing sequence! This station is about to explode!" exclaimed the Imperial Technician fearfully while trying and failing to shut down the firing sequence.

'Vader. He did this. The attack by the Rebels just covered his tracks and pin the blame for the Death Star's destruction on them. Damn you Vader! DAMN YOU!' thought Tarkin, as he looked at the view screen to see Yavin IV, and let out a yell of frustration that would soon be masked by the explosion that followed.

(Normal P.O.V.)

_**KAAAABOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The Death Star had exploded in a brilliant display of power never seen by anyone alive up until this point and the Rebel pilots that survived the fighting cheered. The sound of cheering could be heard on their Comm. systems back at the Rebel Base on Yavin IV also celebrating the victory over the Empire.

"Great shot kid! That was one in a million!" exclaimed Han, as he was impressed that such a shot was made, and his new friend had pulled it off.

Luke himself let out a breath of air he didn't even know had been trapped in his lungs the entire time after firing into the exhaust port. It had been so draining, yet the relief that followed in destroying that monstrosity helped, and made the blonde haired blue eyed pilot feel good knowing he made a difference.

_"You have great potential Luke. Just like your Father. Know that he is and always will be proud of you,"_ came a soothing voice that made Luke jolt a bit in surprise from his seat before looking around.

"Luke, are you all right? It looked like you were startled for a second," asked Biggs, as he was certain that his X-wing, or maybe Wedge's own snub fighter would have been taken down during the trench run of the Death Star.

"Yeah. I guess its just my nerves. I've never blown up a battle station the size of a moon before Biggs," replied Luke with Biggs laughing.

"Yeah me neither. I understand. When we get back to base, we're going to have one Hell of a celebration!" said Biggs with Wedge giving a "Oh yeah!" with Luke smiling in his cockpit.

(Rebel Base)

"He did it. He actually did it," said Leia to herself in a bit of disbelief.

All her life, Leia had seen her Father, who never even knew she existed, cause terror, and destruction to everything around him. She heard the stories, seen the various holo-vids, and noticed the looks of fear people gave when seeing Darth Vader around them. He was suppose to be the embodiment of darkness, hatred, fear, and death all rolled up into the black armored warrior known simply as a Sith Lord.

And yet...in one _single moment_ of knowing the truth about his daughter being alive, the man had shifted before her very eyes, and done everything in his power to prove he was every bit the man her Mother married. This man, who she was told at a young age to despise, to fight against, and to oppose in battle had done everything that went against everything he represented.

All because _she_ was his daughter. Because she didn't believe in the Empire. She hated the Death Star and what it was going to do to her planet. To the very Galaxy. He knew that it would hurt her to see such things happen and Darth Vader chose to fight them all for her.

Because of her.

"Luke did very well. You have every right to be proud of him," added Obi-wan smiling at the success of the mission.

"And not just Luke. He had help from another source," whispered Leia with Obi-wan's smile fading a bit.

"Leia, you don't know if Vader's supposed plan to sabotage the Death Star from within worked in our favor. For all we know it was a lie. Sith lie and Vader has been a Sith for longer then you have been born," whispered Obi-wan with Leia frowning at him now.

"All I know is that man could have done everything Bail Organa and you assumed he would do to me, but didn't. He proved you wrong and what's even worse is deep down you can't accept it," replied Leia, as she stormed off, and went to greet the heroes of this mission.

Though deep down there was one hero she wished to greet and thank. But as to where he was at the moment, Leia didn't know, and part of her feared for his safety. Part of Leia wished she had access to the Force, to contact her Father, find out if he was okay, and if she could somehow secretly arrange a means to save him from whatever danger he was now in. As if the Force had heard her worries on this matter, she felt something in the back of her mind, a wave of relief, and joy that could only come from him.

He was alive. She could feel it.

_"Fear not my child. I will be fine. Celebrate with your brother in the victory you have so rightfully earned. Watch over Luke for me for I fear whatever lie Obi-wan has told him will one day poison his mind to the point where the truth about me being his Father will only break him. If that happens and he were to be captured by the Emperor...I fear Luke will be turned into the very monster the Emperor wants for a Sith apprentice,"_ said Vader through the Force with Leia nodding.

'I will Father. I promise,' thought Leia and sensed him smiling at her.

_"Good. For now, we must part ways from each other, and pretend to be sworn enemies to keep up appearances of our true enemy. You must learn the ways of the Force along side your brother. As much as it pains me, you need Obi-wan's help in learning the basics, as it will help you in the future when the time comes, and a chance to grow powerful enough to stop the Emperor when we join together as a whole. I will have my spies, who are loyal only to me occasionally send you some material that might help that I learned during my years during my training as a Jedi,"_ said Vader with Leia finding her heart jumping with joy at the idea of her Father helping in learning the ways of the Force.

'Won't Obi-wan be suspicious or upset at you are sending me educational material on the Force? He might think you were trying to convert me into a Sith,' thought Leia suddenly with worry.

_"He will be on both counts. No doubt inspecting what I give if he finds it and keeping the material away from you indefinitely to see for himself if the knowledge is Sith related. Even if it wasn't, the old man would hide it, or destroy it out of fear there was some hidden Sith teachings,"_ said Vader knowing how Obi-wan was like and would react to any material he supplied to Leia about the Force.

'What about Luke? How do I handle what Obi-wan said to him?' thought Leia with her Father being silent again for a moment.

_"Find out what the lie is first. Knowing how Obi-wan told him the lie might make it easier to reveal the truth. The boy will need you to keep his anger in check when it comes to me. He can't make the same mistakes I did. Neither of you can,"_ said Vader while Leia smiled a bit and nodded once more to herself.

'I'll find a way. I promise you,' thought Leia while sensing more joy coming off of her Father though the feeling of his presence was getting smaller now.

_"That's my girl. So much like your Mother. I must go now, but believe me when I say that I am proud of you both, and always will be no matter what. The Force will be with you both...always!"_ said Vader before the connection ended and Leia had to fight back the tears she felt right now.

Though if anyone were to see tears run down her face, they would assume it was tears of happiness, and joy from their great victory over the Empire.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you liked it. No need to go into the ending of New Hope since we all know what happened with the Wookiee getting the last word in. LOL! Anyway, I felt good about this, and things will shift a bit away from what we know about the trilogy in terms of certain people being alive, and quite a few people not being happy with what they are told. You know the ones. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Painful Truth

_Pain. It was all he felt. It was all he had known for most of his life. Both physical and mental pain. The pain of loss. The pain of injury. The pain of losing loved ones. All forms of pain one after the other assaulted him._

_So why keep on living? That was the question he asked himself under the fresh wave of pain being unleashed on his body at the hands of this dark figure. Lightning from the fingertips lashed out at him. The yelling from this dark entity seemed to shake the Galaxy itself with the shrieking tirade of this monster. Why this monster was attacking him was unknown. All he knew was there was something out there worth this pain. This suffering and agony his body was enduring._

_For despite all this pain this monster unleashed, there was a speck of light in the middle of that darkness in his life. Two specks. Twins! They were there. Waiting for him. Calling out to him. Lights that he was not worthy of touching or gazing upon, but they welcomed him all the same while whispering to him._

_"Endure. Endure all of this for us. For her. You have the strength. Use it. Use it!"_

Luke awoke from his bed, his sleep in his chosen room aboard the Rebel ship was still going to take some getting use to after all these Months in space, and looked around to see only darkness. Looking around, Luke felt his mind was in haze, as he recalled the images of the dream, turned instant nightmare, and shuddered when recalling the feeling of unimaginable pain that went through his body.

Was it real? Some kind of vision from the Force itself? What was this sensation he felt when feeling like the pain from the dream belonged to another person?

Turning on the light near him, the young hero of the Rebel Alliance sat up, and rubbed his eyes while deep in thought. Ever since the destruction of the Death Star all those Months ago at the Battle of Yavin IV, the Empire had been increasing their pursuit of them with each passing day, and nipping at their heels. Since then, Luke's fame had basically been broadcasted to every Rebel base, and every hidden cell throughout the known Galaxy. A dumb move on the organization's part since it would mean the Empire and the Emperor himself would be gunning specifically for Luke for the destruction of the Death Star.

Something that Obi-wan had told Alliance High Command when they all met with them to tell the tale of what they knew that led to the major blow dealt to the Empire. Sadly, it wasn't told soon enough, and the powers that be among the Rebel Leaders couldn't plug up the situation fast enough.

Speaking of Alliance High Command, Luke felt something was off when it came to two of its more prominent leaders Mon Mothma, and Senator Bail Organa when he me them. He politely shook their hands, introduced himself as Luke Skywalker, but right when that happened did the young man sense a change in them, and it was a bit...disheartening to say the least. Luke got the distinct impression that they were shocked to hear his name and while they did show they were happy to have him on their side...he also sensed that they were also quite wary of him. Cautious even. It was almost as if they suspected he would somehow shape shift into a Kyrat dragon or even into Vader himself before killing everyone in the room.

When he told Obi-wan this when leaving the room, the Jedi Master just smiled at him, and told the boy not to worry about it. But as Luke tried not to think about it, the more the feeling kept coming back nagging at him, and it made the now given rank of Commander assigned to Rogue X-wing Squadron uneasy. Ever since the Empire's pursuit of the Rebel Fleet since leaving Yavin IV, Luke had been in quite a few near death situations fighting back Imperial forces, losing some Rogues in the process, and had taken the loses hard. When he wasn't in the air, the Commander took some rare missions on the ground, and hit some Imperial installations that would help in hurting the Imperial war machine.

Then there came Jedi training with Obi-wan and those were the times that Luke felt he was feeling his happiest when training. Luke loved learning about the Force, the feeling of it, as he called upon the power, and how it welcomed him with open arms. Like a long lost family member greeting him after not seeing each other for so many years of being away. What made it even better was Leia of all people had wanted to get into the Jedi training when she revealed herself to him that she was secretly Force sensitive. Leia had explained that like Luke, it only recently manifested itself, and mostly due to the stress of so many different situations they surrounded themselves that caused it.

The only thing that confused Luke after the explanation was Obi-wan's frown of disbelief that showed on the man's face, but the Jedi Master accepted a second student, and told the two that in the end two strong Jedi would have a better chance of defeating Vader before moving against the Emperor.

Luke agreed whole heartedly with that, but missed how Leia had a brief scowl on her face, or the glare she sent Obi-wan at that small jab against their Father.

A beep from his comlink drew Luke from his thoughts, as he reached for it, and saw Leia was trying to reach him.

"Hey Leia! What's wrong?" asked Luke curiously.

_"I need to talk to you in the training room. Can you meet me there?"_ replied Leia with Luke frowning in confusion.

"Yeah sure. But why now? Its technically early in the morning on this ship," said Luke, as he got off of his bed, and yawned while stretching his limbs out.

_"True, but this really can't wait any longer, and its probably better if we talk without Obi-wan present,"_ replied Leia with Luke's confusion growing.

"Sure. Give me a moment and I'll be down to see you in say...twenty minutes?" offered Luke while sensing Leia accepting it before she even answered.

Strange how he was able to do that and connect with her on that level.

_"Okay. Don't be late though. What I have to talk to you about is important,"_ replied Leia before the connection ended.

"Weird. What could it be that she would want to meet me now like this?" asked Luke to himself before shrugging and getting ready for his time with Leia.

(With Leia-At the Moment)

Leia sat in the middle of the training room, her comlink had been put away, and focused on meditating on the task at hand. She had wait Months to tell Luke the truth, Months of keeping her mouth shut, and Months of listening to her adopted Father teaming up with Obi-wan trying to tell her that Luke must not know the truth yet. She still remembered the conversation that happened when talking to Bail in his room when he came onboard the Frigate Class ship _The Sanctuary_ to see her.

(Flashback-Months Ago)

"Leia! Oh by the Force I'm so happy you are alive and all right!" exclaimed Bail, as he hugged the woman tightly, and felt Leia return it with some hesitance.

"Its good to see you as well...Father," replied Leia, as she felt weird calling him that name now that she had met her real Father, and felt weird calling Bail that title.

"I feared the worst when news reached me of you being on the Death Star. That you had been captured by Vader was going to be tortured for information," said Bail, as he looked her over, and didn't find any scars on her body.

"I wasn't tortured for information. I was going to be tortured, but Vader stopped it from happening," replied Leia seeing Bail's eyes widen in surprise.

"He didn't let it happen? Since when does the Dark Lord of the Sith not hurt someone for vital information?" questioned Bail while Leia gave him a small frown.

"Since I told him the truth," answered Leia with Bail frowning now.

"Told him what truth?" asked Bail with Leia stepping away from him and walking to the window area to see all the stars there.

"That I am his daughter. That he is my biological Father," answered Leia while looking back to see Bail's face went pale with shock and was having a hard time comprehending this.

"You told him _what_?!" asked Bail, as he couldn't believe his ears, and wondering if this was some kind of nightmare.

"That I was his biological daughter. I told him the truth," answered Leia with Bail's face shifting from shock to angry.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? The risk, the very _danger_ you put yourself in?" demanded Bail, as he walked over to her, and staring into those eyes that reminded him of Padme.

"I was already in danger from the start when my ship was attacked and captured by the Imperials. I had to make a choice when he stood before me and I chose correctly," said Leia firmly while Bail's eyes never lost their anger.

"Vader could have hurt you. He could have taken you before the Emperor to decide your fate. He could have...could have...," said Bail looking for other things he wanted to say to Leia.

"I know! I know what he could have done and most likely would have done _IF_ I did not tell him the truth. You didn't see what I saw when he found out. It was like seeing another side of Vader. He was hesitant to believe me at first, but after confirming the results, I saw him do everything in his power to help me, and stop Alderann's destruction. He even helped in the destruction of the Death Star!" exclaimed Leia with Bail looking at her with disbelief in his eyes that matched his anger.

"That _man_ has no other side Leia. As for help you, he probably did it to gain your trust, and lower your guard," said Bail while looking away from her while he began pacing.

"Oh really? Well he's done a damn good job at the moment. He didn't hurt me at all while in my cell. It was because of him, Alderann wasn't destroyed by Tarkin's demonstration, _and _Vader told me where the weak spot was located where we could strike the killing blow to the battle station," said Leia with Bail scoffing with his hand waving each one away like it was a bad odor.

"Schemes and planning. For all you know, the supposed weakness was a lie, and he was making you chase something that didn't exist while wasting time until the Death Star got into position to blow up the planet," countered Bail with Leia frowning at him.

"Our look at the plans confirmed it was true. Not only that, but Vader had a backup plan to sabotage the Death Star from within so it would blow up during the fighting," Leia shot back with Bail shaking his head.

"And you believe him? He is a Dark Lord of _Sith_, Leia! They care for nothing, no one, and only believe in power while using it to harm others. Besides, you have no proof that Vader sabotaged the Death Star from within during the fighting," said Bail with Leia's frown increasing.

"He did once earlier when Tarkin was going to fire on Alderann. I find it hard to believe that someone like Vader wouldn't have the means or the skills to do it a second time," countered Leia with Bail still looking angry and frustrated by this.

"He's going to tell the Emperor. I just know it! You have just made yourself number one on the Empire's Most Wanted List right beside Luke!" exclaimed Bail with Leia shaking her head.

"He could have arranged for me to be taken away at any time before Tarkin's attempt at showing off the Death Star. And while we are on the subject of Luke, just _when_ was the truth about the two of us being twins going to be revealed?" demanded Leia with Bail's body going stiff and heard him flinch.

"So you know that piece of information too," replied Bail in a whisper.

"I overheard you and Breha talking one night when I was a child. You mentioned Vader being my Father and Luke being my twin brother living somewhere discreetly with Obi-wan Kenobi watching him. Now when were we going to be told the truth?" answered Leia with her glare intensifying.

"The plan was to tell you eventually. When we were certain blood ties to Vader meant nothing to you. That you and Luke could work together while not being too emotionally linked," answered Bail with Leia looking at him with increasing anger.

"Why? Luke is my brother. My twin! We have every right to have such a bond. To break it before it properly forms after being born is cruel!" exclaimed Leia with Bail sighing at how she was reacting to this.

"It was for your own good! The last thing we needed was for Vader to sense you or Luke before hunting for the two of you. To turn you both in Sith apprentices and rule over the Empire in a never ending darkness," explained Bail with Leia scowling at him.

"Oh really? Then why not tell me the truth about Vader when I was old enough? Why not tell me about Luke at all? Why keep so many secrets from me? From Luke? Keeping such secrets can get people killed! Look what it nearly did to me! To Alderann!" replied Leia with Bail not looking at her.

"It was done to protect you from harm. To protect Luke. To protect you both from Vader. From the Emperor. These secrets were to be made known to you and Luke when the time was right," countered Bail and Leia looked away.

"And who would determine that? You? Obi-wan? Who else in the Alliance knows the truth?" demanded Leia with Bail sighing while rubbing his head.

"Mon Mothma knows the truth about you and Luke. She knew your real Mother during the twilight years of the Old Republic. I felt it was necessary for her to know in the event something happened to me or Obi-wan so she could take either of you in should things get complicated," answered Bail with Leia frowning when she recalled the meeting they all had with Alliance High Command shortly before their meeting here in private.

"She does not trust Luke. Not entirely. I could sense it," replied Leia with Bail looking at her with worried eyes.

"So your ability to use the Force has finally manifested itself," remarked Bail with a hint of worry.

"Being around my Father must have triggered it when we made a connection. Add Luke into the mix in being trained shortly before arriving at Alderann no doubt helped too. But I know if I sensed Mon Mothma's unease and your own...then so did Luke," explained Leia with Bail now looking nervous since he had been cautious with the boy due to the resemblance that Luke had to Anakin.

"I'll try not to be more in control of my emotions. I'll tell Mon Mothma the same thing," said Bail knowing any further feelings like what Leia and Luke felt from them would make things more complicated.

"I also need to talk to you about what Obi-wan told Luke about Vader," said Leia with Bail looking at her curiously.

"Why? What did Obi-wan tell Luke about Vader?" asked Bail with Leia sighing since she had time after the celebration to corner Obi-wan about what the _exact_ lie was that made Luke so angry at their Father.

"He told Luke that Vader betrayed and murdered his Father. I need your help to correct that," replied Leia with Bail frowning at her.

"Why would I do that? Its the truth," replied Bail firmly with Leia looking shocked at him saying this.

"In what way?" demanded Leia with Bail crossing his arms in front of him.

"In what way? The man has killed a countless number of people during his time as a Sith Lord. How many lives has he destroyed because of that monster Leia? Anakin Skywalker would never have done that, which means Darth Vader is not your Father, and not Luke's Father. End of discussion!" declared Bail with Leia's eyes narrowing at him.

"It is not the end _Father_! I am not going to let you, Obi-wan, or anyone else try to poison Luke's mind in hating his own Father for something that he did not even do. Sooner or later, I will tell Luke the truth, and I won't let you stop me," said Leia before she stormed out of the room and left Bail to look out the window.

(End Flashback)

Since then, Leia spent every moment of time she could with Luke, getting to know him, form the sibling bond the two should have always had in life, and was making up for lost time. Obi-wan tried to stop it a few times at first, but the threat of telling Luke certain truths kept the old Jedi Master at bay, and Leia knew it was only a matter of time before the threats lost their potency.

She would have to tell him now.

(Coruscant-At the Moment)

Vader kneeled before his Master, as the old Sith looked down at him with probing eyes, and didn't say a word to him. It was clear the moment Vader returned to the planet that was literally the _center_ of the Galaxy, the Emperor would demand his presence, and some explanation on how he could allow the Death Star to be blow up? How over twenty years of planning, manipulation, and building this wonderful machine of death could suddenly be destroyed in a single battle with the Rebels?

Vader had given his answer to the Emperor and the Emperor did not like it. Not one bit.

(Flashback)

"Tell me Lord Vader, how is it that my Death Star was destroyed in its first battle against the Rebels? How is it that my Death Star was destroyed by a _single_ one man fighter used by the Rebels to repel my battle station?" demanded the Emperor in a cold icy tone.

"The Rebels found a weakness in the Death Star my Master. They clearly used the plans to find a means to cause a chain reaction within the reactor and caused the explosion that followed," replied Vader while kneeling at the base of the stairs of the throne room.

"Yes. Of course they did. _And yet_, I have it on good authority that _you_ ordered well over half the Death Star's over all population to abandon it. Care to explain why?" asked the Emperor in an understanding tone, but was clearly _far_ from calm.

"The Force showed me a vision my Master," answered Vader with the Emperor's eyes narrowing.

"A vision you say? Of my Death Star being destroyed? In its very first battle against the Rebels?!" demanded the Emperor with Vader giving a brief nod.

"Yes my Master. It was clear as day that the Death Star would explode in the vision. How it happened eluded me, but at the time, I felt it was important to ensure only the best on the station escaped," answered Vader with the Emperor seething in front of him.

"You made a decision regarding a vision that showed the event happening. Not what led up to it. For all you knew, the Force showed a vision of the event that could have been years away, and for an entirely different reason," said the Emperor, as he had always felt Vader's ability to see visions was always a threat to his own perceptions, and always tried to make the man doubt it.

"And yet it happened my Master. It was clearly the Will of the Force," countered Vader with the Dark Side surrounding the Emperor now, as the man rose from his throne, and glared down at him.

"I _AM_ the Will of the Force!" declared the Emperor icily, as his two hands now sparked harshly with lightning, and walking slowly toward Vader's kneeling form.

Vader himself knew what was to come. He had been preparing for it the entire time on his way to Coruscant. Raising and enforcing his mental shields knowing the Emperor would lash out at him not just on a physical level that was about to come. The Emperor would lash out at him mentally too and those kind of attacks hurt the most. His body was already damaged, butchered by Kenobi, burned in the fires of Mustafar, and then cut into by the Emperor's droids on the operating table.

Vader could handle the pain that would hit him physically...it would be the mental pain that would be a challenge. But Vader had endured many challenges in his time and before when he was Anakin Skywalker. Of course back then, Anakin Skywalker endured all those challenges for Padme, and was his source of strength during the darker moments of the Clone Wars.

And now? Now he had Leia and Luke. The two of them had unknowingly restored upon him the strength he had thought was lost to him. Before now, serving the Empire as Darth Vader had been his only purpose left in life, and he felt like an old soldier too stuck in his ways to change. He had wanted to cause change in the Empire, but didn't have the needed strength to set things in motion, and the Emperor was too strong to oppose even from the shadows.

Until Leia came along and told him the truth about her parentage. Told him how she was his daughter. Luke was his son. That they were Padme's children! That last fact alone made something inside of him stir awake that Vader had long since believed to have died with Padme. A piece of Anakin Skywalker perhaps. A piece of the man he once was and the man Padme loved. He had felt it stirring inside of him on the Death Star before it had exploded like the battle station during his time heading to Coruscant when the realization of everything _fully_ set in.

He now had purpose. He now had the strength. He now had a reason to fight the Emperor and overthrow the old man. The very idea had always been apart of Vader's plans, as it was the way of the Sith for a Master to one day be betrayed by the student in order for the student to become the Master, and then find one to start the cycle over again. But with Luke and Leia, the plan had changed drastically, as he thought of Padme, and what she would do when presented with so much power. His Angel was born to rule Naboo, as she was meant to be a Senator to protect the planet's interests within the galactic government within the Republic, and would have made a great Empress had she lived to rule by his side.

But in the end, things had not turned out how he planned, or wished to happen despite his attempts to prevent the current outcome. She didn't want to be Empress of an Empire that was born from the remains of a dead Republic. She wanted him. She wanted her husband and she wanted a Father for the children growing inside of her body.

Anakin...no Darth Vader had wanted more for Padme then that life, but the means to get it made the woman feel he betrayed her, and it showed on the woman's face on _that_ day.

'But now I have a new purpose in life. For Luke, for Leia, and for you Padme...I will go through Hell to earn your forgiveness,' thought Vader, as he looked up at the seething Emperor, and knew that intense agonizing pain would be the only thing known to him for the next few hours.

(End Flashback)

"I trust you clearly understand my displeasure in your failure to hurt the Rebel Alliance while they run Lord Vader?" questioned the Emperor with Vader nodding.

"Yes my Master. The Imperial Fleet has already landed several successful blows on the different Rebel cells throughout the Galaxy, but they have not led us to the main fleet," replied Vader with Sidious snarling slightly in his chair.

"I suppose that's to be expected. Even still, I want the Rebel Alliance's main fleet found, and destroyed soon Lord Vader. Find their knew main base and destroy it! Make them take a major blow for a change and shift this war back in our favor!" commanded the Emperor with Vader bowing slightly and then rising to leave.

"It will be done my Master," said Vader while knowing he needed to increase his level of action in finding his children on official Imperial channels.

Unofficially...he would have to warn them. Or at least warn Leia so she could warn the others.

"Good. Oh, one more thing Lord Vader. How goes the pursuit for the name of the pilot who was responsible for destroying my Death Star?" asked the Emperor with Vader fighting back the need to curse in several languages.

Truth was, his agents had indeed told him the name of the pilot per his orders, and the Emperor's scrutiny in making sure he did his job forced his hand to make these agents find the name of the boy immediately. They had told him the name not that long ago, but Vader had kept the information to himself, and wished to stall for further time to prepare a means to put agents in place to protect his son from the Emperor's own.

Sadly, it seemed he did not have the time, and the Emperor would never give him the needed time to prepare a necessary plan of action.

"Yes my Master. His name is...Luke Skywalker," answered Vader with the Emperor's yellow Sith eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"Luke _Skywalker_? As in the _son_ of Anakin Skywalker?" questioned the Emperor with Vader nodding.

"So it would appear my Master," replied Vader with the Emperor snarling at him.

"Yes. So it would appear my old friend. Are your thoughts and feelings on this situation clear Lord Vader?" questioned the Emperor with Vader nodding once again.

"They are my Master," replied Vader while the Emperor walked down the steps in front of him until he was well within striking distance of his apprentice.

"He could destroy us Lord Vader. Therefore you must destroy him and all he represents," declared Sidious with Vader's face turning into a snarl though it was seen due to his mask blocking it.

"He is just a boy. Untrained. Obi-wan is not strong enough to teach him anything useful," countered Vader with the Emperor frowning.

"The boy's potential in the Force could one day match or outshine his Father. I will not have the son of Skywalker continuously oppose _MY_ rule," said Sidious with Vader being silent for a moment to think of a way to play this against the Emperor.

And knew there was only one way to do that.

"What if he were turned to the Dark Side my Master? His potential could be used in the service of the Empire rather then against it," offered Vader with Sidious thinking about it for a moment in thought.

"Yes. Yes that would be much better since such potential would be wasted otherwise. But you make it sound like as if it were possible. Can it be done Lord Vader?" questioned the Emperor with Vader pausing almost in thought on the matter himself.

"It can if given the right situation," answered Vader with Sidious smiling a cruel smile now.

"And if he won't be turned regardless?" pressed Sidious while waiting for his apprentice's response.

"He will join us or die my Master," replied Vader while hating himself for saying it.

"Very well. One way or another the son of Skywalker must _never_ become a Jedi. You will turn him to the ways of the Sith my apprentice. If he does not turn...you will destroy him _personally_!" commanded the Emperor with Vader nodding before he left the room with only his footsteps echoing around him.

When Vader reached his palace, the man entered his personal quarters, and only got a few steps into the room before falling to his knees. It hurt to say those words in front of the Emperor, to say he would turn his son to the Dark Side, and have him join the Empire with that title. The very idea, the very _image _of his son becoming a Sith like himself was appalling to Vader, and the man vowed to stop it from happening.

'Forgive me Padme. I had no choice, but to say those words. I did not mean it. I will not do it. I'll die before I turn my son or my daughter into a monster,' thought Vader, as he closed his eyes, and prayed to the Force that she heard his words now.

_"I know it hurt Anakin, but it must be done to prevent Sidious from sending agents to kill your son, and it does buy you time you so desperately need,"_ said Qui-Gon with Vader rising to his feet and turned to face the Force Ghost in front of him.

"The Emperor will send agents after Luke. To either capture or kill hum. I need to send my own agents to stop that from happening, but without the Emperor knowing they are my agents, or suspecting my agents are usurping his own," remarked Vader, as he began to think of a means to protect his children, and somehow help them get stronger.

But how.

_"What about __**her**__Anakin?"_ asked Qui-Gon thoughtfully with Vader looking at him.

"Her? Wait! You don't mean...no! I will not ask this of her. I cannot ask her to leave the people she loves. Nor leave her planet. She must stay hidden away from the Emperor and all of his agents that would hunt her down," countered Vader with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"Anakin, you need an ally that is trustworthy. You need someone who can help teach your children how to handle the more aggressive forms of Lightsaber fighting. Obi-wan will not since that is not his strong point and he is too old to try,"_ said Qui-Gon with Vader looking away and it was clear to the Force Ghost that the Sith Lord was hesitant to reach out to his former student.

"I never tried to look for her. Even knowing where Ahsoka was all this time. I could not risk the Emperor tracking my movements and sending agents to kill her in my place," said Vader with Qui-Gon nodding in agreement.

_"She still cares about you Anakin. Even now she believes in your redemption. The bond the two of you shared during your years as Jedi is still there. Its faint, but still there, and she knows of you slowly turning from the darkness,"_ said Qui-Gon with Vader not saying anything for a moment.

"She always did have faith in me. Just like Padme. Like my Mother. Why is it that the women in my life always suffer for my mistake and past actions?" asked Vader, but more to himself then Qui-Gon, and saw the Jedi Master smiling at him.

_"Not every woman has suffered. Your actions with Leia have broken that cycle. As for Ahsoka, she has never abandoned you Anakin. Your Mother died because you were prevented from seeing her. As for Padme, the stress caused from the pregnancy, and all that transpired before giving birth took her. Even before her death, Padme still believed there was good in you Anakin. Her last words to Obi-wan were that she believed there was still good in your heart Anakin,"_ said Qui-Gon with Vader stopping his pacing he had started and let those words sink into his mind.

"They still believed in me? Even after everything I've done?" asked Vader with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"They know the real you Anakin. Not the cruel black armor and mask wearing Sith Lord the Galaxy has known. Trust in Ahsoka like you did all those years ago Anakin. Trust her as you trust me. Have her seek out Luke and Leia to teach them. They can only go so far with what they have to work with in terms of your old Lightsaber and Obi-wan's guidance in leaning the ways of the Force,"_ explained Qui-Gon with Vader nodding and knowing what to do.

"I will Master Qui-Gon and thank you again for your guidance on this crucial matter," said Vader with the Force Ghost nodding before leaving him.

Reaching into his belt for the comlink stored there, Vader activated a frequency code to bring about a team of his most useful, competent, and most loyal agents within the whole of the Empire.

The Noghri.

Within a span of a single hour, a team of Noghri appeared in Vader's quarters, kneeling before him while he stood in front of a nearby window, and waiting for them to come. He did not look at them yet, each of the Noghri here were among his best commando team of the species, and would do anything Vader had asked of them without question. They had hunted Imperials, Rebels, and even Jedi on rare instances when Vader himself could not. They had their honor, which was considered unbreakable, and would ensure the mission given was completed no matter the cost. They were all fearless, all driven to complete an assigned mission, and were true hunters in every sense of the word.

They were perfect for this assignment.

"We came as you commanded my Lord," said the Noghri Command Leader Khabarakh, as he awaited his Master's commands, and would carry them out immediately.

"The task I have for you requires all of your stealth and cunning. It will test you, as your target is in fact a Jedi, and one I am familiar with on a personal level," declared Vader, as he turned to face the Noghri, and saw only Khabarakh had his head up since he was the leader of the team.

"Give us the name of the target my Lord and we will kill this Jedi for you with the blood of our kill staining our clothes to show proof of our victory," replied Khabarakh, as he had hunted several Jedi in the past, and found some of them to be highly skilled with their powers.

"Ah, but that is where this hunt is different from all others I have given you my Noghri. For this mission, you will _NOT_ be killing this particular Jedi," said Vader with all the Noghri now looking up at him in shock since this had never happened before today.

"Do you wish us to capture this Jedi alive my Lord? For interrogation perhaps?" asked Khabarakh with Vader shaking his head no.

"No. Your mission is to find this Jedi and deliver this datapad to her," commanded Vader with him handing the datapad to Khabarakh to take.

"What is the name of the Jedi you wish us to find my Lord?" asked Khabarakh while he accepted the datapad with Vader sensing that despite their confusion, they were ready to carry out the assignment, and do what needed to be done.

"Her name is Ahsoka Tano. A female Togruta born on Shili in the Ehosiq sector. I know for certain that she had been living their in exile since her time as Jedi ended during the Clone Wars. She was once my apprentice in the ways of the Jedi before I became a Sith Lord," answered Vader with Khabarakh nodding in understanding and was now in awe at meeting a former student of his Master.

"She will no doubt be cunning if this Jedi was your former student my Lord," remarked Khabarakh with Vader nodding.

"I would expect nothing less from my old student. If anything, Ahsoka will be fiercer then I remember her to be, and will not hesitate to kill you should your presence pose a threat to her people. Under no circumstances are you to harm my former apprentice or anyone else on Shili. Only in self defense will you be allowed to fight back should there be some form of confrontation. I want you to find Ahsoka Tano and deliver this datapad to her. Nothing else! Am I clear on my orders Khabarakh?" commanded Vader with his Noghri bowing their heads again.

"Crystal clear my Lord," said Khabarakh knowing this would indeed be a test of their skills in tracking down a Jedi and showing restraint in fighting where it is not warranted.

"Good. You have your orders. Now go!" commanded Vader, as he pointed to the door, and the Noghri left silently as they came through it.

(With Luke and Leia-Weeks Later)

The two were having another Force training exercise, as they focused on moving objects around them, and concentrating on lifting them off the ground. Both of the twins were progressing nicely and it made Obi-wan smile knowing this was one of those rare good days where any arguments from Leia and questions from Luke would be minimal. It was not like he enjoyed the challenge, but the arguments from Leia about how to use this power worried him, and some of the questions Luke had about the Force in terms of why they don't do more with it also concerned him too. It wasn't like he was holding back on their training, but the basics were required, and lifting objects with the Force was a very standardized basic training regiment for Jedi apprentices.

Plus his own strength in the Force was not what it use to be these days.

_Your powers are weak old man_

Vader's taunt back during their fight on the Death Star rang true, as his connection to the Force had diminished over the years just like his skills with a Lightsaber, and it made him realize how lax he had become. Even training Luke and Leia with a Lightsaber was also difficult because they only had _one _Lightsaber and it was once Anakin's. The handle of it was befitting Luke since Leia's hands couldn't grasp it properly given its design was for male hands. Leia could still use it against training remotes like Luke did from time to time, but against someone like Vader, or the Emperor it was no contest on who would win that fight. Leia would need to make her own Lightsaber, same with Luke since the Lightsaber he was using was again not his own, but that also required them getting the materials needed to make one, and Obi-wan knew that day was not fast approaching.

There was also the matter of Vader himself hunting the twins down, no doubt in the name of his Emperor, and Sith Master he served for the last twenty years. No doubt the idea of having two potential Force sensitive of Skywalker blood with the power to surpass their Father would intrigue the Emperor, and the man would want to see which one was the most worthy of being his new apprentice. Would it be Luke? Or Leia?

Speaking of the oldest twin, Obi-wan noticed the boy had been avoiding him recently, which might explain the silence he was getting from the two during today's lesson, and wondered what caused this to happen. Luke's emotions had fluctuated a few weeks ago through the Force, but was instantly clamped down, and when Obi-wan went to see the boy he found himself unable to speak with him due to the door being locked. When trying to reach him through the Force, Obi-wan found himself again blocked by the boy's impressive natural shielding, and wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. When he went to confront Leia, the old Jedi Master saw the woman acting calmly in front of him, and asked him if he was all right.

It was right then and there that Obi-wan suspected Leia had said something to Luke with him being kept in the dark regarding what was spoken between them. He tried to find out, but Leia's shields were just as good as Luke's own, and the woman hid her own emotions well not unlike Padme herself. Both being Senators and politicians with faces that could hide things from anyone made learning things more difficult.

When Luke finally did come out of his room, Obi-wan saw he was calmer now, and had an air of maturity about him. Though it was clear whatever set the boy off was still there, it was under control now, and Luke just went about his usual days training like nothing had happened.

But Obi-wan knew better from his own years of experience with Anakin in him keeping taboo based secrets.

"That's enough for today Luke. Leia. Let's relax for now," commanded Obi-wan with the twins nodding.

"We'll just lounge here for now Master Obi-wan," said Leia, as she saw Obi-wan nod, and leave since he sensed no deception from her.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" asked Luke with Leia shaking her head.

"At first perhaps, but since you calmed down since I revealed the truth about our Father, and his own time away speaking with Alliance High Command about future bases has made things easier to slip things by him," replied Leia with Luke nodding.

Learning the truth kept from you for so many years hurt and it was even worse when one of the people that knows the truth tells a twisted version of it.

(Flashback)

"What did you want to speak to me about Leia?" asked Luke, as he walked into the sparse training room, and saw Leia in meditative position with her eyes focusing intently on him the moment he walked in.

"Luke, what I have to tell you now is extremely important. It is a secret that has been kept from you and at one point was kept from me too. Something that will be hard to hear, but I swear what I tell you is the absolute one hundred percent truth, and I know with the Force you will no I'm not lying," replied Leia with Luke frowning at her words.

"What are you talking about Leia? You're starting to worry me," said Luke, as he walked toward her, and saw Leia stand up with a regal look now on her face.

"Do you remember how you told me Obi-wan Kenobi told you that Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your Father?" asked Leia, as she remembered that all too clearly, and soon confronted Obi-wan later about the lie he told Luke.

"Yeah. What about it?" asked Luke while feeling a sense of uneasiness forming in his stomach.

"What Obi-wan Kenobi told you was a lie Luke. Darth Vader did not kill your Father," replied Leia with Luke's eyes narrowing at her.

"What? What do you mean Ben lied to me? How do you know Darth Vader didn't kill my Father? My Father was a great Jedi and Darth Vader made it his business to hunt them all down!" demanded Luke while feeling angry at her for saying this to him.

"Obi-wan did lie to you Luke. I know Darth Vader didn't murder your Father because...he _IS_ your Father Luke. Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are one person. In one body and of one mind," answered Leia with Luke's eyes widening and taking a step back from her.

"What did you just say" asked Luke in a whisper with Leia hesitating for a second.

"You heard me Luke. While you are the son of Anakin Skywalker, at the same time the very man you wish to idolize is also Darth Vader, and is also the very man that Obi-wan Kenobi has been training you...training us to kill," answered Leia, who saw Luke taking a step back again, and a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's not true. It can't be true. That's _impossible_!" whispered Luke in denial with Leia shaking her head no.

"Its not impossible Luke. You can feel the truth from this moment. Darth Vader is your Father," stated Leia while feeling Luke's emotions starting to spiral out of control.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Luke, as he felt the Force telling him the truth, to not deny it, but embrace it, and welcome it with open arms.

But Luke didn't want to embrace it. He wanted to reject it. To denounce it. Say it was a lie and call Leia a liar for telling it.

And yet...the truth wrapped around Luke like a cloak, holding him tightly despite what he felt right now.

"Luke I know this is difficult, but you have to come to terms with the truth. When I first learned about this years ago, I was shocked, and appalled too since I always heard Darth Vader was a monster. I felt I was a monster too at first, but then I remembered my adopted parents talk during their arguing about how he loved a woman named Padme. Your Mother. I thought to myself 'how could a monster love someone and she love him back?' and tried to understand things from a view unclouded by other people's point of view. When I was on the Death Star, I wondered whether the man knew what it meant to love, and I decided to take a gamble that ultimately paid off in the end," replied Leia with Luke falling to his knees by this point and looking at her with eyes now overflowing with water.

"What do you mean? What gamble could you have taken?" asked Luke, as he saw Leia walk over to him, and sit down in front of him.

"I told him the truth about me. I told him I was his daughter," answered Leia with Luke looking at her in surprise.

"His daughter? _You_ are his daughter? Then that...that makes us...," said Luke with Leia nodding with a smile.

"Siblings. Twins apparently since we share the same birthday," finished Leia with Luke looking at her in shock.

"And he...Vader didn't hurt you when onboard the Death Star?" asked Luke in disbelief.

"Not once. In fact, he did everything in his power to prevent me from feeling an ounce of pain. He stopped Tarkin from destroying Alderann, he told me the weakness we needed to strike to destroy the Death Star, _and_ Vader even sabotaged it internally to ensure its destruction," replied Leia with Luke looking at her for any deception.

"I destroyed the Death Star," said Luke firmly with Leia smiling at him.

"And he made sure in the event the attack failed that a secondary measure was in place," countered Leia while Luke's eyes were still filled with disbelief and pain.

"I need time to...to think about this. I need to go!" said Luke suddenly, as he took off, and headed for his own room to be alone.

"I'm sorry brother," whispered Leia, as she saw him leave, and hoped this didn't make things worse.

(With Luke)

Luke collapsed to his knees hard, ignoring the slight ache, and pain from hitting the metal floor of the ship when he did that. The emotional pain he felt right now blocked it out and Luke wondered why Ben had lied to him? Why keep this truth from him when he asked about his Father? Was telling him the truth so hard for Ben that wrapping it up in a lie was the only way to speak about it?

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Why?!" asked Luke to himself and the Force itself if it would listen.

_"Why indeed young one,"_ said the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, as he appeared before Luke, and startled the young man with his presence.

"Who are you?" asked Luke while wondering how this was possible and saw the image before him smile warmly.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I was Obi-wan's Jedi Master during his apprenticeship. I was almost your Father's Master before my unfortunate death," answered Qui-Gon Jinn with Luke looking at him with shocked eyes.

"So you are really...dead? How can you appear before me?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon now letting out a chuckle.

_"Your Father was surprised as well to see me appear this way. Had I not interfered with his duel with Obi-wan, my old apprentice would be here as well, and your hatred for your Father would have left a deep scar that would have taken years to heal," _replied Qui-Gon with Luke's eyes widening since he saw how Obi-wan was about to die at Vader's hands until things changed at the last moment.

"So its true. Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader and he is my Father," said Luke with Qui-Gon nodding with his face becoming more serious.

_"Yes. He is your Father just as Leia is your twin sister,"_ confirmed Qui-Gon with Luke closing his eyes and digesting this information.

"Why did Ben lie to me? Why did he tell me Vader betrayed and murdered my Father?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon sighing as he walked over to the bed near them and sat down before motioning for the young Skywalker to join him.

_"In some twisted way, I suppose my old apprentice was protecting you from the painful truth Luke. Though telling you a lie that is half a truth is the blackest of lies in my book. Obi-wan no doubt felt it was a necessity, but I never felt that was the case when it came to telling people what they needed to hear. Obi-wan should have never told you such a thing regardless of his intentions. Part of me suspects that he feared you knowing the truth would have resulted in your heart's desire to seek out your Father,"_ explained Qui-Gon with Luke looking away from the Force Ghost.

"I always asked about my Father when I was a kid. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were always vague on the answers they gave. They couldn't remember what they told me the previous times I asked. It was always one thing or the next with no real straight answer. It was like they were afraid to tell me anything remotely true. Like the truth would turn me into some...horrible monster!" said Luke with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"You are not a monster Luke. Nor are you the son of one. Your Father was a loving and caring man once before his fall to the Dark Side. That part of him was suppressed until recently once he knew you and your sister were alive fighting the same injustice he did during the Clone Wars. It awoke apart of the old Anakin Skywalker in him long since dead that the Emperor has tried to stamp out for the past twenty years Luke,"_ said Qui-Gon with Luke trying to control him emotions at the moment.

"Is what Leia said true? That he did all those things for her on the Death Star? That he even sabotaged the battle station in case the attack failed?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"Every word. The moment Vader discovered the identity of his daughter being alive, he went above the call of duty of any Father to prove himself to her, and did everything in protect Leia from feeling any form of pain. Even when Tarkin moved to strike Leia after she mocked his failed demonstration of the Death Star's power being used on Alderann, your Father moved with incredible speed to block the attack, and made it clear she was not to be harmed," _explained Qui-Gon with Luke starting to cry now and held his head with his hand in his slouched position.

"I called him a monster. I cursed him private. I wanted to kill him so much and now...and now I...I...," said Luke with his mouth getting drier then all of the desert plains covering Tatooine.

_"Now you can't even think of raising your Lightsaber against your Father. Something I also suspect Obi-wan knew would happen if he told you the whole truth. You would have wanted to form an attachment with the Father you longed for and wanted to understand when the time came for confronting him,"_ finished Qui-Gon with Luke nodding since that was _exactly_ how he would have done things.

"What do I do now then? I can't fight him. Even if I become skilled enough to fight my Father on equal footing, I couldn't...I can't kill him," said Luke with Qui-Gon smiling at the boy.

_"I don't expect you to kill him. Fighting him will unfortunately be a different story. The Emperor will push Vader into it and will test him to see where his loyalties lie. There will come a time where the two of you will clash and your Father will not be allowed to hold back. The Emperor will have agents in place to watch the two of you when that happens and will report to him whether or not his apprentice's loyalty to him is not absolute as it once was. You must train for the inevitable confrontation with your Father, if only to be ready to fight the Emperor himself, who sadly is more powerful, and cunning then he would like anyone believe. Many wise and powerful Jedi Masters fell by his hands one way or another without even realizing it was because of him they died. Continue training with Leia and get stronger if only to one day fight the Emperor to free the Galaxy from the darkness that covers it,"_ replied Qui-Gon with Luke nodding in understanding.

"Can my Father be saved? Truly be saved? Can he become Anakin Skywalker again?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon nodding confidently.

_"I believe he can. So does Leia. He's already starting to show signs of changing back despite my old apprentice not believing it. Being set in his ways. But fear not, you will one day meet someone your Father knew, who will help in yours, and Leia's training in the Jedi Arts. She will be able to shine a much brighter light of your Father then Obi-wan had done since joining the Rebel Alliance,"_ said Qui-Gon with his smile growing.

"Who?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"You'll know this person when you see her. Let's just say your Father and her have a lot in common in terms of personality," _replied Qui-Gon with a chuckle with Luke groaning at the slightly cryptic response.

"I need time to...to come to terms with all of this," said Luke with Qui-Gon nodding in understanding.

_"I know. Just know that your Father was a good man before his fall Luke. He can be that man again. All that's needed is a strong push in the right direction and the path for him to follow it. You and Leia are the light and the path on his road to redemption," _replied Qui-Gon before he faded from Luke's eyes.

(End Flashback)

It took the next few days for Luke to come to terms with the information given to him, as the anger that came from knowing so much was overwhelming, and had been visited by Obi-wan on several occasions. Each time, he didn't answer the door, and used the Force to make sure it stayed shut so the old Jedi Master wouldn't enter the room. His emotions being extremely high and volatile as they were at the moment from what he had recently learned would have only become worse.

When Luke came to terms with everything, he left his room to find Leia in private, and the two talked once more. The sibling bond they had once been denied was now forming and the two were making up for lost time when they weren't busy doing so many other things outside of Jedi training. Luke found he didn't like politics that much while Leia had enjoyed it with the time serving in the Senate secretly gathering support for the Rebel Alliance there being a key example. Luke had told Leia how much he loved to fly on Tatooine when time was permitted while Leia herself preferred to stay on the ground where she could coordinate with others.

"What do you think Obi-wan will do if he learns you told me everything?" asked Luke with Leia being unsure at the moment since they didn't really know Obi-wan that well outside of Jedi training.

"He'll probably go to Alliance High Command and see what their thoughts on the matter are regarding our future," replied Leia after a while in thought since her adopted Father Bail Organa had made himself a more active member within the organization.

"It won't be long before he can't teach us anymore. At least in terms of using the Force. We need someone else who can teach us how to use a Lightsaber and make one on our own. As much as I like using Father's old Lightsaber, I can't really continue relying on it, and your hands are too small to use it properly," added Luke while sensing this weapon in his hands had a lot of history and emotions tied to their Father.

Sadly not all of them felt good.

"I know. Father did send some material you should look at in secret. Nothing Sith related, but a good start on some of the gaps Obi-wan has yet to fill," stated Leia, as she had been sent some material through various means of her Father's trusted agents, and contacts that were no doubt moving within the Rebel Alliance.

"Really? Are you sure you have the time? I thought with everything happening recently, a certain smuggler with a Wookiee for a copilot would be on your mind?" questioned Luke with a grin and Leia blushed while frowning.

"Please! You are imagining things Luke. Besides, Han is currently out on an assignment for the Alliance, and is still stuck at Ord Mantel. He's not scheduled back for a few more days," answered Leia though she did feel worried since he normally checked in by now.

"Not to mention that incredibly large bounty on his head put by Jabba the Hutt," added Luke worriedly since Chewie had told them and reluctantly to Alliance High Command that was the main reason for the reward money he got for saving Leia on the Death Star.

"Your not helping," remarked Leia with a frown while Luke looked sheepish.

"I'm your brother. What did you expect?" replied Luke in a semi-teasing manner.

It earned him a look from Leia and a huff before she walked away while Luke laughed at how unlady like a woman of her position as the adopted daughter of the Royal House of Alderann.

(Planet Shili)

Ahsoka Tano knew they were coming. She sensed them even before they landed on the planet. To protect her people, the former Jedi apprentice of Anakin Skywalker himself had kept her home away from her people. Not too far that she could help them, but far enough that any strike force, or group would focus on her rather then anyone else. Unlike the Jedi Order she left, Ahsoka cared about her people, and they loved Ahsoka for all she had done for them during the Clone Wars. They had been shocked to hear how Ahsoka left the Jedi Order when she was accused of pointless murder of a potential witness and had bombed the Jedi Temple. Her of all people! Bombing the place she lived and loved since arriving to learn on how to become a Jedi. It was absurd! She knew it. Padme knew it. And Anakin knew it.

Sadly, the Jedi Council, and the public at large did not know it. Or if they did, could do nothing to stop it without hard evidence, and it was nearly too late before her former Master had provided it. The Jedi Council didn't even apologize to her. They said it was a "life lesson" that one should learn from in order to grow. That she should accept it and move on from the whole experience.

It was the final straw. She couldn't do it. Ahsoka chose to leave the Jedi Order and go to her birth home. Only her Master, who knew she was innocent had come to her rescue, and supported the young Torguta girl in her time of need when it the mattered. Senator Amadala had helped in her defense, which Ahsoka was grateful for, and knew things would have been worse if not for her former Master's wife. She was shocked when the Force had shown her the truth during Executive Order 66, the horror that Anakin had now become, the events unfolding like a cruel holo-drama, and the bond she still had with him further confirming what she saw through the Force. It broke her heart to see things play out and being powerless to stop it because she was too far away to change the course of history. Her only comfort was sensing that despite what he had become, the man she knew as Anakin Skywalker still existed within that black mass of darkness named Darth Vader, and had no intention of coming after her. She was not a Jedi anymore, which meant Ahsoka was not one of his targets, even if the Emperor said otherwise, and part of her wondered why the monster that orchestrated the Jedi's fall along with the Republic had yet to do anything to her as well.

It was only later when she felt the bond with her Master did Ahsoka have a revelation and realized that if anything happened, her former Master would possibly retaliate. Too many waves would be made by the Emperor if he sent agents to kill her, as Vader would sense it, and turn the two Sith Lords against each other. Ahsoka realized that while Anakin had become Vader, the two valued one thing above all others, and that was loyalty to the end.

Ahsoka had been loyal to her Master even during the final days of her apprenticeship and it was clear he wanted to leave the Jedi Order just as much as she did at that very moment when the Jedi Council asked her to come back. He had lost faith in them just as much as she did, but his obligations to the Jedi Order regarding that stupid prophecy, and Padme herself needing his help to keep the Republic intact had prevented it. Padme had been the voice of reason and compassion in the Senate to help ensure the galactic government she along with countless other Senators served did not lose sight of the values the Republic. Anakin had been the unofficial sword of light that was meant to destroy the dark enemy it was facing during the Clone Wars and been put in the spotlight so any backing out at the time would be considered cowardice regardless of the reasons.

The path Ahsoka had gone down, her Master sadly could not follow, and tried to get her to reconsider with his reason being far more understandable if a tad selfish. She was his student, his friend, a fellow warrior of battle, and Anakin didn't want her to leave the Jedi Order for those reasons. He was being a bit possessive, as all Jedi Masters apparently did when getting their very first apprentice, and Anakin being a former slave only increased that possessiveness several times over. He cherished her, like one does a rare diamond being molded by his own hands from a rock that many would sooner spit on unless they saw value in it, and Anakin had seen value in her. Even when they first started out, he had seen something in her, and while things took a bit of dive during the Master/student relationship when starting out the two had made a good team.

_You're reckless, little one. You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan… but you might make it as mine._

Regardless of everything that had happened between them from start to finish or rather _unfinished_ relationship, the two had become an incredible pair, and Ahsoka always kept what he had taught her alive.

"If you've come to kill me, your stealth skills need a lot of work," commented Ahsoka, as she stood from her seated position, her body having matured in the passing years since leaving the order, and grown strong with physical exercises.

Just because she wasn't a Jedi anymore didn't mean Ahsoka would stop training and try to improve herself to protect those she loved.

"We have not come to kill you Ahsoka Tano," came the gravelly low voice of the leader of the group appearing behind the former Jedi.

"Oh really? Then tell me something _Noghri_, what is one of your teams doing here of all places?" demanded Ahsoka, as she knew all about the Noghri, and how they came into the service of the Empire.

"I am Khabarakh of the Noghri. I am honored that you have heard of us. My team was entrusted to find you on this planet on behalf of our Master," replied Khabarakh with Ahsoka still on guard and the Noghri squad had to admit this one was wise to not lower it for them.

"The Emperor," spat Ahsoka hotly while igniting her two Lightsabers and got ready for a fight.

Only to be shocked when the Noghri team in front of her bowed humbly at Ahsoka's feet making no move to defend themselves should they be attacked.

"We serve only one true Master and it is not the Emperor. Our Master is Lord Vader and he only asked us to find his former apprentice to enlist your help," replied Khabarakh, as he looked up, and saw Ahsoka was still keeping her guard up though clearly curious.

"You are mistaken Noghri. My Master was Anakin Skywalker," replied Ahsoka, as she wasn't going to admit that the two were one person in a single body, and possibly let such a secret be revealed to this Noghri commando squad.

"Nevertheless, Lord Vader's orders are absolute, and we are only here to deliver _this_ to you," said Khabarakh taking out a datapad from his bowed position and handed it to the woman currently eyeing it like the object was secretly a bomb.

"Deliver? Not to kill? Not to hunt me down?" questioned Ahsoka, as she deactivated one of her Lightsabers, took the object using the Force, and sensed there was no real danger at the moment.

"Lord Vader only wishes you to have that datapad. The reason is no doubt locked inside of it. Now that we have completed our task, we will now go, and report our mission was a success," replied Khabarakh with Ahsoka with narrowing her eyes at him.

"And how do I know you won't report me to the Emperor? How do I know the moment you leave, another Imperial force comes to attack me, or even my people?" demanded Ahsoka with the Noghri shaking his head.

"We are not under the Emperor's orders. No one knows we came here except your former Master. If an Imperial force does come here to hunt you, it will not be because of us, or our reason for being here. Of that, you have my word former Jedi, and the word of a Noghri is unbreakable," replied Khabarakh, as he along with his group retreated into the trees, and vanished into the shadows.

Frowning, Ahsoka looked at the datapad in her hands, staring at the electronic item with a hint of curiosity, and wondered if she should reach out to her former Jedi Master turned Sith Lord through their faint but still existing bond. She ultimately decided against it, as the Emperor might pick up the echo made in the Force, and decide to send agents to do what he no doubt wanted to do after she left the Jedi Order. The Force itself had been silent right now, as it waited to see what she did with the datapad, and would not express itself unless a decision was made. Destroy it? Throw it away? Access the datapad and the information it held? The latter of the three seemed to make the Force ripple slightly in a positive fashion and decided that if this object wasn't going to blow up and kill her then she might as well see what Darth Vader wanted.

Accessing the datapad with ease, Ahsoka read the message inside, and her eyes widened with each passing moment before dropping the object on the ground in shock. She could not believe what was just on the datapad and found her breathing had increased with the sudden need for air.

'SkyGuy has children. Twins! Padme must have given birth to them before she died. But why separate them? Bonds between twins makes them stronger. Not only that, but Bail Organa, and Obi-wan Kenobi conspiring to keep this information from each child, and not tell the twins who their real Father was, or even mention their Mother. That's cruel!' thought Ahsoka, as she wanted to believe that this was a trick, or trap by Vader in some elaborate trap to finally break the bond the two of them still had.

But the Force said otherwise. It whispered that this information was indeed accurate and the twins were being used as pawns to topple their Father while getting to the Emperor at the same time. Leia had discovered (accidentally) the truth and thankfully avoided the horror of being tortured for information by the man that was her male sire. Luke was not so lucky, as he was told a lie by Obi-wan to make the boy hate him, and possibly not care once the truth was _eventually _but not likely revealed until much later on in life.

If at all.

Fortunately, Ahsoka had read Leia was going to try countering it as best she could, but there was no real way of knowing how bad the damage had become since the lie was first spoken, and Vader...no Anakin feared for the sanity of his son. While he had no choice, but to let the two be trained in the ways of the Force by Obi-wan, if only in the basics, the man was too old to train anyone fully, and the twins needed someone else to help with their training. Someone much younger, more powerful, and was not tied down to the old Jedi Order that condemned everything she along with her old Master had once been when among their ranks.

People who loved and wanted to be more then just emotionless peacekeepers that had over the last millennia since the Jedi/Sith War had begun isolated themselves from the Galaxy as a whole. Something that had ultimately caused people all over the Galaxy to fear, mistrust, and ultimately hate Jedi easily just for being Jedi regardless of all the good deeds done in the name of Light Side of the Force.

And here she was, contacted by her former Jedi Master turned Sith Lord, seeking help in protecting, and training his only children in the ways of the Force. His last connection to Padme and their love was in the form of the twins with both being in serious danger if neither of his offspring were trained properly to face the darkness that was to come. The message left by Vader also had stated the Emperor just recently learned Luke's identity as the man who blew up the Death Star and would not take this insult lightly. To prevent the Emperor from simply demanding the boy's life be slain, Vader had to play to the old man's ego, and lust for power to convince the Sith Master that turning Luke to the Dark Side would be more beneficial. Something Vader confessed in the message made him feel horrible inside, but it was only done to stop every known ruthless bounty hunter in the Galaxy from going all out to kill the boy rather then bring him before the Emperor alive.

Ahsoka had to admit, the input of turning Luke to the Dark Side was a good plan since it gave Vader time to set his plans in motion to protect Luke, and stop the Vader's agents from performing their tasks aimed for his son. He also needed to make sure his agents were in place to keep the Emperor's own away from Leia since her Force potential would eventually be known to the Emperor and the man would not hesitate to send his Hands to kill the female Skywalker.

Hence why she was being recruited by Vader to help his children become prepared to face the trials that were to come and the darkness that would not stop hunting them.

It was in that moment, Ahsoka realized she had to make a decision regarding her life, and that of the Galaxy feeling the impact of her decision. Decline or accept? Could she turn down the offer? The plea by her former Master to aid his offspring into being better Jedi then their predecessors from the old Jedi Order that knew nothing of attachments? Of love? Leave them to be trained by one, now _old_ Jedi Master who denounced it, and lied to one of the twins about his Father?

Or could she say yes. Say yes to this and become a Jedi Master in her own way. While she was not a Jedi Knight due to leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka felt that after so many years of exile, and protecting her people that being given the rank of Knight had long since gone by. By training the twins successfully, Ahsoka would be more then qualified at being named a Jedi Master, and considering these were her former Master's children now full grown...how could she refuse such an offer?

To put it simply...she couldn't refuse.

With her mind made up, Ahsoka went inside her hut for a home, and got what supplies were in it before heading to the village to see the Elder. As it turned out, the team of Noghri had come to them first, asking questions about her, which they got little in terms of answers since the Torguta in the village had heard of them, and suspected they were here to kill Ahsoka. When they swore it wasn't the case, the Village Elder made them swear that they were here to just speak to Ahsoka, and not cause harm to anyone on the planet. They had been surprised when the Noghri swore it almost instantly without any hesitation and only after did the Village Elder seek Ahsoka out to give her the message.

"You are leaving I see," commented the Village Elder with Ahsoka nodding.

"I have to leave. The future of the Galaxy is at stake. My former Master had children and they are now full grown with great yet untrained potential. If I don't do something to help them, the Dark Side will try to corrupt them, and try to turn them into monsters before it destroys them should they resist," explained Ahsoka with the Village Elder nodding.

"You and your former Master saved us many years ago Ahsoka. I would expect nothing less from you in wanting to help the children of the man who helped train you to be the warrior you are now. It saddened us to hear how far he had fallen from his path," said the Village Elder with Ahsoka's eyes widening.

"You knew?" asked Ahsoka with the elderly Torguta nodding.

"I noticed the changes in you when the Empire manifested itself. I may not be a Jedi or Force sensitive like you, but I do notice things, and I noticed your reaction to the events that followed it. Your eyes had overflowed with water, you cried for days, and I knew it wasn't just the other Jedi dying that caused it. You were crying because your former Master had a hand in it and become the Sith Lord known to the Galaxy as Darth Vader," explained the Village Elder with Ahsoka nodding since she took it very hard when it all happened.

"SkyGuy knew where I was the whole time after I left the Jedi Order, but couldn't hunt me down, or send someone else to do the job. Whether he was Anakin or is Darth Vader, that man has always had a soft spot for the women in his life," replied Ahsoka with the Village Elder nodding.

"A human after my own heart. Now go Ahsoka Tano. Go back into the Galaxy and help your former Master in his time of need. I sense he will need you when the time comes," said the Village Elder while Ahsoka Tano smirked at him.

"I thought you weren't Force sensitive?" said Ahsoka with the Village Elder smirking back.

"I'm not. I've got Togruta instincts and they have never failed me yet," countered the Village Elder with Ahsoka nodding before she bowed and left for her ship she kept hidden.

'Its finally time for Ahsoka Tano to get back into the fight. I don't know what Senator Organa and Master Obi-wan were thinking, but I'm going to get answers, and I will train SkyGuy's children whether they like it or not!' thought Ahsoka, as she would use the excuse of seeing a vision in the Force, and felt compelled to join up to help train the twins in the ways of the Force.

Ahsoka could only hope nothing bad happened before she got to them.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope it was to your liking. Ahsoka is now back and as you just read will be setting out to train the Skywalker twins, but it won't be easy since she will meet resistance. Both from Organa and Obi-wan for their own obvious reasons, but don't count Ahsoka out, as she was trained by Anakin, and the man had taught her to hold her ground despite odds. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Education and Confrontations

Ahsoka smiled as she saw the small Rebel Fleet in this sector of space currently mapped down as the Vonega System, which was pretty much a empty area with one sun, two moons, and a planet that didn't support any form of life. It might have many thousands of years ago, but it was unlikely since scans of the planet were done during the Clone Wars, and no such signs of past life were shown to exist. All in all, it was a sector of the Galaxy that held no strategic value, or resource the Empire could want.

A perfect place for a temporary stop from being pursued by the Imperial Fleet.

_"Unknown ship, this is the Sanctuary. Please identify yourself,"_ came the voice on man on the Comm. System.

"Sanctuary, this is Ahsoka Tano piloting the_ Twilight_. I'm searching for General Obi-wan Kenobi. My sources tell me he is on your ship and I request permission to board so I can speak with him," replied Ahsoka while wondering how Obi-wan would react to seeing her again.

_"Stand by Twilight,"_ came the voice while Ahsoka waited patiently for a response.

"I wonder what is more shocking to them? The fact I found Obi-wan? Or this old rust can for a ship is still around after I spent so many credits putting it back together after Obi-wan's mission on Mandolore?" asked Ahsoka to herself.

_"Twilight, you are cleared to land in one in our docking bay,"_ replied the voice from the _Sanctuary_ though it was clear to the Togruta woman the person on the other end was a bit unnerved.

"Thank you _Sanctuary_. Please inform General Kenobi I wish to see him after I've docked. Its very important the two of us have a little talk about some things," said Ahsoka calmly while she heard the distinct mutterings on the other side of the Comm. of someone telling someone else the message.

As she piloted the G9 Rigger Freighter into the docking bay, Ahsoka notice there were many well armed Rebels, and eyeing the ship cautiously. No doubt some of the Rebels were from the Outer Rim from Hutt controlled space and saw a Hutt based vessel when they saw one. Some probably thought she was a bounty hunter or some kind of emissary for a Hutt seeking to do business with them. Powering down her ship, Ahsoka walked to the ramp, and came down it soon after to see Obi-wan Kenobi standing there completely different from the last time she saw him. His Force signature was a shadow of its former self, as his age, and time away in exile the last twenty years seemed to bleed it dry.

As for Obi-wan himself, the man recognized her instantly, even after all these years, as her Force signature was stronger then ever, and saw two Lightsabers clipped to the belt she wore. She wore typical Togruta clothing, which allowed for proper dress, yet still showed a strong sensual prowess, and a hunter's grace that told the old Jedi that she had not been idle since the last time they had met.

'By the Force, Ahsoka could pass herself off as Master Shaak Ti's younger sister,' thought Obi-wan, as he saw how mature, and grown up Ahsoka had become.

'Stang Obi-wan has aged horribly since we last saw each other. It looks like he went ten rounds with Savage Oppress in a fist fight and already lost before the end of round one,' thought Ahsoka while walking down the ramp of the ship to meet him.

"Hello Ahsoka. Its good to see you again," said Obi-wan, as he looked at the ship she same in, and felt a pang of pain from the past.

"I wish I could say the same back to you Obi-wan, but its clear time has not been kind," said Ahsoka with the old Jedi Master wincing at her statement.

"Sadly, the hot desert sands of Tatooine does that to you when living there for twenty years," replied Obi-wan with Ahsoka nodding.

"It should also make your skin harden over time so the feeling of being slapped right in the face shouldn't feel too bad," said Ahsoka before she slapped him hard across the face and the stunned Jedi Master stumbled at bit from the hit.

"Ahsoka?!" questioned Obi-wan while seeing the woman's face go from gentle to that of a scowl.

"That was for what you've done since your exile. I would do more, but it would create a scene, and I would be thrown in the Brig when my time could be spent elsewhere. Like with a certain pair of Force sensitive individuals you've been training," said Ahsoka with Obi-wan rubbing his face where she slapped him.

"How did you...?" asked Obi-wan before he realized how and his eyes narrowed.

"Let's just say someone we know got in contact with me and wanted to ensure those two got a _proper_ Jedi education," replied Ahsoka with Obi-wan frowning at her.

"So you've become one of _his_ agents then," accused Obi-wan with Ahsoka snarling at him for a second.

"I am not one of _his_ agents Obi-wan. If I was, I wouldn't be standing here, and you would have been dead on the Death Star. I'm only here to help Luke and Leia continue their Jedi training and eventually build their own Lightsabers. Its a good thing that I have all of the necessary materials on board my ship since I doubt the Rebel Alliance has the required Lightsaber parts lying around," commented Ahsoka with Obi-wan frowning further at that since she was right about that.

"I'm assuming that he told you things from his point of view?" questioned Obi-wan with Ahsoka scoffing at the old Jedi.

"You mean the truth? He may not be the man I once knew, but my old Master never lied to me. The bond we had during the Clone Wars never broke and he could have come for me at anytime. Instead, he let me live my life, and be free to walk my own path," stated Ahsoka with Obi-wan looking shocked by this.

"I see," said Obi-wan with Ahsoka frowning at him.

"Do you? Regardless, I'm not here fight with you about the past, and those connected to it. I'm here to see Luke and Leia," replied Ahsoka, as she walked past Obi-wan with a purpose, and the old Jedi Master trying to catch up to her.

'This is bad. Ahsoka's influence here could shift things drastically away from what I was hoping to avoid with the twins being more like Anakin. I have no doubt Ahsoka will bring that out in them,' thought Obi-wan while seeing the Togruta had clearly wasn't in the mood to walk slowly for him.

"You have doubts of my intentions," said Ahsoka, as she ignored the looks people sent her, and the fact the old Jedi was trying to catch up in terms of walking speed.

"Your training was incomplete Ahsoka. You left the Jedi Order. Officially Ahsoka, you're not qualified to train Luke or Leia," replied Obi-Wan with Ahsoka stopping and spinning instantly to give the old Jedi a very angry scowl.

"While my training was incomplete, it doesn't mean that I didn't hone my skills, and grow from my own personal experiences when I left. As for the issue of leaving itself, I left the Jedi Order because the Jedi Council threw me into the Rancor Pit, and didn't bother to even make the attempt at defending my innocence. My _Master_ did that! He was the only one in the Jedi Order, who believed in me, and did everything in his power to prove I was not a murderer. When my name was cleared, the Jedi Council didn't even apologize to me, and just said to write it off as a life lesson for future reference. They were cold and emotionless in their decision to throw me away just as they were when they wanted me back!" countered Ahsoka with Obi-wan stopping in his tracks and saw the angry look in her eyes.

Anakin has a similar look when asked to secretly spy on the Chancellor and his dealings when trying to locate the hidden Sith Lord within the Republic while never suspecting the two were the same.

"The Jedi Council had to remain impartial. We had to show we did not hide suspected criminals within the Jedi Order. The evidence against you seemed unbreakable at the time," replied Obi-wan while sensing Ahsoka's anger was rising.

"Yet it took my Master's approach of being loyal to his student, who he knew would not do what I was accused of, and make sure I had proper representation when defending me. Something that the Jedi Order refused to do from the start and said to Hell with her!" said Ahsoka with Obi-wan looking her dead in the eyes.

"Our hands were tied," was all Obi-wan could say.

"And if it had been your Master accused of murder? Would you have been so willing to see him get kicked out? Arrested? Thrown in jail without so much as stating you believe he is innocent?" questioned Ahsoka with Obi-wan's frown becoming a fierce scowl with anger looming slightly within his eyes.

"You are out of line Ahsoka," replied Obi-wan while ignoring the fact some people were walking by and looking at them before walking on.

"Says the man who knows nothing of love. Who knows nothing of loyalty. Who does not believe emotions are necessary and has made no attempt to try understanding them at all because the Jedi Order you followed believed in being emotionless tools! Its no wonder the Sith nearly won and the Dark Side has been in control for the last twenty long years!" exclaimed Ahsoka before she stomped away before Obi-wan could say anything back to her.

Instead, Obi-wan left to find the nearest communication terminal, and get in contact with Alliance High Command.

'She is a bad influence on them. They will become influence by what Anakin taught her and what she's picked up since leaving the Jedi Order. For all I know, Ahsoka is Vader's secret Sith Apprentice if the bond is indeed still there between them, and might tempt the twins with the Dark Side. I need to get them away from her or perhaps her away from them,' thought Obi-wan, as he could use the fact she was a former Jedi to send the woman on long term missions, and away from the twins.

At the very least, he could try getting Ahsoka onto another ship, and have that ship make a "surprise" last minute change in relocating to another part of the fractured Rebel Fleet on the other side of Galaxy.

(With Luke and Leia)

"Wow Han, you got beat up pretty badly," commented Luke with a grin while he, Leia, and Chewie were in the Med Center of the ship while Han himself was getting patched up.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you come out better after being hunted by a bounty hunter and Imperial troops," Han shot back while having his head patched up by the Med Droid.

"That bounty on your head must be something," said Luke with Han grumbling.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you tick off a Hutt," commented Han with Chewie saying something with the smuggler glaring at him.

"What did he say?" asked Luke with Han shaking his head.

"He said 'You need to stop being afraid Jabba will feed you to his Rancor and pay him.' if my understanding of Wookiee speak is still accurate," replied Ahsoka, as she entered the room, and saw the group look at her.

"Who are you?" asked Han while stunned at seeing such a well...primal beauty in front of him.

"Ahsoka Tano. A former Jedi Apprentice. I was actually a student under Luke's Father," answered Ahsoka with the twins looking shocked to hear that though it was clear she didn't want to reveal Leia was also Anakin's offspring.

Not yet.

"Luke's Father? Well I guess all that Force stuff the old man said was true after all," said Han with Leia biting back a remark about not _everything_ Obi-wan told Luke was true.

"Anakin Skywalker was considered the greatest of all the Jedi Knights in the Order. I was honored to be his apprentice," stated Ahsoka and she still was honored.

"Then why did you leave? You just said you were a former Jedi Apprentice? Why were you only an Apprentice?" commented Han since he knew from her wording that she left the Jedi Order before the Jedi Purge.

"Because I was charged with a crime that I didn't do and the Jedi threw me to the political beasts in the Senate hungry for blood without even trying to see if there was any possible chance I was innocent. Only my former Master came to my aid with Senator Amadala of Naboo assisting and proving my innocence. When I was offered a chance to come back to the Jedi Order, I refused them because they didn't apologize for their actions, and I came to the realization that the Jedi Order was not the warm place it use to be when growing up," answered Ahsoka before she explained the events pertaining to her alleged crime she supposedly committed and how only her Master had cared about her well being.

"Stang. That's cold," commented Han, as he never thought the Jedi would do that, and it was clear the twins didn't either.

"Was the supposed evidence against you really that strong?" asked Leia with Ahsoka just nodding before telling them what the evidence was that caused her to get arrested.

"Only my Master had faith in me. He was the only one among the Jedi in the Order that believed without question that I would never kill someone like I supposedly did using the Force," said Ahsoka before her sad look soon vanished and was replaced with happiness at seeing the spitting images of her two dearest friends standing there in the room.

"My Father sounds like a great man," said Luke while feeling a sense of understanding about his Father he didn't have before today and knew Ahsoka held a massive reservoir of information about the man.

"He is a great man Luke and I'll be more then happy to tell you about him when I'm not training you and Leia on the ways of the Jedi. Everything your Father taught me, the two of you will learn, and additional training I learned since I left the Order," said Ahsoka with the twins smiling while Han looked at Leia in surprise.

"Wait! Both of them? Since when did Leia get into this hokey religion?" asked Han with Chewie barking at him.

"Its not a 'hokey religion' as you call it. I actually met Chewie here during the Clone Wars and so did Jedi Master Yoda. He's seen Jedi fighting in action so don't think the Force is something that does not exist either," commented Ahsoka with Han raising his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! If the fuzz ball supports you, then who am I to challenge a Wookiee, and his infamous temper," replied Han with Chewie letting out a chuckle while the others just smirked at him.

"Now that's settled, let's see about picking up where Obi-wan left off, and what I need to fill in for him due to his age," said Ahsoka with the twins nodding.

"I think that bounty hunter on Ord Mantel hit me harder then I thought when we fought each other Chewie," commented Han with Chewie shaking his head.

(With Obi-wan)

_"Ahsoka Tano is there?"_ asked Bail Organa with his holo-projected form looking at the Jedi Master with worry, and glancing at the Mon Mothma's own holo-projection.

The two key leaders of the Rebel Alliance were with the main Rebel Fleet on _Home One_, which was basically the Rebel Alliance's version of the _Executor_, and now held many leaders of the organization that had been on Alderann when the Death Star had been in orbit. They felt after the near destruction of Alderann that the various leaders and the key commanders should leave the planet to the ship located on Mon Calamari.

"Yes. She just arrived. Apparently, Ahsoka is set on continuing Luke, and Leia's Jedi training," answered Obi-wan with Bail looking displease while Mon Mothma had a look of confusion.

_"Is that so bad? Like and Leia need to be trained to fight Vader and the Emperor,"_ said Mon Mothma while Bail shook his head.

_"Ahsoka Tano was Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Apprentice during the Clone Wars. She never completed her training due to leaving the Jedi Order,"_ replied Bail while Obi-wan gave a nod to confirm the Senator's words and saw Mon Mothma's face looking grim hearing that statement.

_"I see. Does she know the truth?"_ asked Mon Mothma with Obi-wan nodding.

"The two of them still have their Force bond with each other. It never truly broke when she left the Jedi Order. Apparently, he was able to get in contact with her through one of his agents, and sent Ahsoka here to train them," replied Obi-wan with Bail frowning.

_"I don't trust her. If she is loyal to him, there is a chance Ahsoka will turn them into Sith,"_ said Bail with Obi-wan not believing Ahsoka would go _that _far, but the chance of the twins fighting their Father would diminish, and possibly stray from the Jedi path that was planned out for them.

_"Is that possible?"_ asked Mon Mothma with Obi-wan looking uncertain.

"Possible? Yes? Is it? No. I don't believe Ahsoka is a Sith Apprentice. She would have helped Vader in overthrowing the Emperor or we would have seen her in action before today. Though I do question her ability to train them properly in the ways of the Jedi and the Force," replied Obi-wan with Bail not liking this and neither was Mon Mothma.

_"She is dangerous Obi-wan. We need to get her off the ship and away from Luke and Leia before she can influence them,"_ said Bail with Mon Mothma agreeing.

"It won't be easy. She won't listen to me. Ahsoka sees our actions with Luke and Leia as a betrayal to their parents," replied Obi-wan with Bail scowling while Mon Mothma doing the same.

_"Surely you can convince her? Her training was incomplete. Surely you can use that as a reason to prevent Ahsoka from training Luke and Leia?"_ questioned Mon Mothma with Obi-wan shaking his head no.

"No. She's determined to train Luke and Leia. Not only that, but I fear if we do anything directly to stop her, Ahsoka will ensure Luke knows the truth, and ruin everything we've set into motion the past twenty years in striking at the two blackest hearts of the Empire," answered Obi-wan with Mon Mothma frowning and Bail biting back a curse.

_"We need to consider putting 'special measures' in place. In the off chance Luke turns to the Dark Side,"_ commented Mon Mothma at last while Obi-wan frowned in confusion.

"Luke? Why just Luke? Leia has just as much potential in falling to the Dark Side as him if pushed hard enough?" asked Obi-wan with Mon Mothma frowning further.

_"I trust Leia. She's her Mother's daughter. I don't believe she will be swayed by the Dark Side. Its the boy I fear will inherit his Father's ways. I want a team in place on standby to ensure that should such a thing come to pass, they are to kill Luke before he can be given a Sith name,"_ commanded Mon Mothma with Obi-wan looking concerned and saw Bail was agreeing with the idea.

Probably because Leia wasn't being given one.

"Wait a minute! Just because Leia looks like her Mother doesn't mean she won't turn into a Sith. No one among the Jedi Council believed Count Dooku would turn into one and yet he did despite what we knew of his character. She may look like her Mother, but Leia has inherited her Father's temper, and stubbornness that I know first hand should not be pushed," countered Obi-wan with Mon Mothma frowning and so was Bail.

_"Regardless, I feel Luke is the greater threat, and thus we will have him watched on our end while you focus on Leia. If she shows signs of following the Dark Side, you will let us know, and we can come up with a plan to handle it,"_ declared Mon Mothma with Obi-wan not liking this.

"And Ahsoka? She will be around them as long as possible," questioned Obi-wan with the two leaders of the Rebel Alliance looking at each other for a moment.

_"Eventually, we will setup a meeting to talk to her. Depending on how that goes...,"_ said Mon Mothma with her not finishing the sentence.

"You would have Ahsoka restrained. Imprison her somewhere on a remote planet where she can't escape to continue training the twins," finished Obi-wan with the two leaders nodding.

_"Its for the best. While I would rather not do that to a Jedi or a former Jedi in these dark times when seeing the light at the end of the tunnel is within our grasp, I won't have that chance taken away by an unknown factor. Ahsoka Tano is an unknown factor and was once Anakin Skwalker's former Apprentice. She is too high a risk to have around them much less training the twins in the way of the Force. Do what you need to do Obi-wan, but get her away from them,"_ commanded Mon Mothma with her eyes hardening when she spoke and ended the communication.

'This is spinning out of control. Mon Mothma sees so much of Padme in Leia that she doesn't realize the woman has inherited quite a few traits from Anakin. If anything were to happen to Luke by our hands, Leia would feel betrayed, and fall to the Dark Side just like her Father. They keep each other in check,' thought Obi-wan, which was why he had allowed the two to be trained together at the same time, and didn't play favorites to keep any potential jealousy at bay.

(With Ahsoka, Luke, and Leia)

"Since Obi-wan has started teaching you about the ways of the Force, I'll handle how to use a Lightsaber. Luke will use his Father's for this while Leia can try using one of mine until both of you can make your own," stated Ahsoka, as she was with the twins, and was ignoring Han in the room watching with curiosity in his eyes.

Apparently, he wanted to see just how deep the teachings of the Jedi, and the Force itself really went in terms of it being real.

"Why do you have two Lightsabers? I thought Jedi only carry one," questioned Leia with Ahsoka nodding.

"Normally that's true Leia. The vast majority of the Jedi and Sith in the past have always carried only one Lightsaber with them. A small amount have carried two Lightsabers to fight in a more aggressive manner. And an even _smaller_ number have even been known to wield double bladed Lightsabers. The last one is the rarest to have, even by standards set by the Sith since it requires a great deal of agility, and sacrifices precision when using it. When you two make your own Lightsabers, it will be your choice on what you want to make, but know that the weapon you forge will be a reflection of yourself, and be molded specifically for you alone. The grip, the weight, and the design of your Lightsaber will be made for your hands alone to wield. Even Anakin's own Lightsaber here is not meant for either of you despite Luke possibly being able to wield it just like his Father," explained Ahsoka with Leia and Luke being surprised by this.

"I think I will just wield one Lightsaber for now. If I want to wield a second Lightsaber, I can always build it later," replied Luke with Leia nodding in agreement.

"Fair enough. Okay you two, I'm going to teach you the different Lightsaber forms used by both Jedi, and Sith alike so don't think one favors one side of the Force. Each form will have its own strengths, weaknesses, and you will learn when to shift into each forms when needed. That way, you can throw your enemy off balance, and helps when taking on more then one opponent at the same time. I will also teach you about my experiences when fighting in the Clone Wars, the people I encountered, things the Jedi, and Obi-wan have yet to mention if he didn't tell you already," continued Ahsoka with Luke and Leia nodding with interest at the idea of learning so much from her.

While Ahsoka was talking, several people came into the room to hear her explain things to the twins, and slowly drawing a crowd that was watching the Togruta woman with interest.

"Wow! She's smoking hot," said one person.

"I heard once that the Togruta are very aggressive. That they act like hunters when they want something," said another person wearing a tech uniform.

"She can hunt me anytime. Ow!" said another in a flight suit before being slapped in the back of the head.

"Don't be an idiot. You have a girlfriend," said the second guy.

"She doesn't know that," said the guy in the flight suit while pointing to Ahsoka.

"She might if I tell your current girl about you hitting on this one," said the first guy.

"You jerk!" exclaimed the third guy before the two started to get into a small argument.

While this was happening, Ahsoka blocked them out, and mentally sighed since she was suspecting this was why women in general rarely went into military service.

"Ignoring the group watching us, I want the two of you to attack me with your chosen Lightsaber one at a time, and I'll gauge your level of skill," ordered Ahsoka with Luke looking at Leia doing the same.

"You want to go first?" asked Luke with Leia shaking her head no.

"You should go first. I'm still trying to get a good feel of this Lightsaber when compared to that one," answered Leia while pointing to their Father's Lightsaber.

Luke nodded in understanding, as he began his spar with Ahsoka, as she moved around him easily, and wasn't going to pull punches just because the boy was her former Master's son. Anakin had never pulled any punches with her when training in Lightsaber practice, which she had yet to defeat him in, and doubted she ever would given his time constantly training to keep his skills up in that horrible suit. Still, Luke's potential with a Lightsaber was definitely that of Padawan material, and he had a natural gift for using it even if the weapon itself was currently his Father's weapon.

'Luke has so much potential and yet not an ounce of training growing up. The same with Leia. What was Obi-wan thinking?' thought Ahsoka, as she disarmed Luke of his weapon with it falling into her free hand, and deactivated the blade.

"So...how did I do?" asked Luke while wiping his forehead of the sweat he now felt was running down his face.

"Good for a first time spar with someone like me. There is room for improvement, but that's to be expected considering what little training you've been able to spend using this Lightsaber to increase your skill. Its better to spar with someone else then use a remote like younglings at the Jedi Temple did," said Ahsoka with Luke nodding with a look of pride on his face while the group watching them was shocked to see them move so well and quickly applauded.

"Though its best if you stick to basics of your training first Luke," replied Obi-wan while having watched silently how Luke was progressing and wanted to keep the boy humble.

"Don't be like that Obi-wan. His Father was said to be a natural at this too. Its only right to encourage Luke to take the next step in advancing in the Jedi Arts," replied Ahsoka with Obi-wan frowning slightly.

"Only if you want to create arrogance Ahsoka. A Jedi is humble and does not let his or her pride get the better of them," reminded Obi-wan with Ahsoka frowning now.

"If that's the case Obi-wan, then the entire Jedi Council during the Clone Wars should have stepped down, and been replaced with more _open minded_ members of the Order," countered Ahsoka with Obi-wan's frown slowly turning into a scowl.

"Your bitterness towards the Jedi Council is a bit disturbing young one," replied Obi-wan with Ahsoka scowling back at him.

"And I could say the same about you with your own bitterness towards a certain someone we know, who will remain nameless for a time," countered Ahsoka harshly with Obi-wan fighting to hold back the hurtful words he wanted to say at that moment.

"Let's see just how good Leia is with a Lightsaber," offered Luke, as he wanted to keep any confrontation between Ahsoka, and Obi-wan from occurring.

"Good idea. Okay Leia, you're up next!" said Ahsoka excitedly, as she saw Leia was a bit nervous trying out the Lightsaber in her hands, and decided to be more defensive.

As Ahsoka fought Leia in the spar, Obi-wan watched Leia adjust herself when facing the aggressive fighter, and was concerned the Togruta woman was pushing Padme's daughter to hard. Still, it was clear Leia had Anakin's determination, and held her ground against the onslaught. In the end, Ahsoka had bested Leia just like Luke had been, but it was to be expected given the female Togruta had kept training after leaving the Jedi Order, and was considered a skilled Master in using one if not both Lightsabers in her possession.

"You did well Leia," said Luke, as he saw Ahsoka clip her now deactivated Lightsabers to her belt, and throw Anakin's to him to hold onto for the moment.

"Yes. You both have amazing potential not only in the Force, but with a Lightsaber too. I just wish I knew of your existence sooner," added Ahsoka while sending a small look to Obi-wan and the old Jedi frowned further while feeling the phantom pain of the slap she gave him after meeting her at the bottom of her ship in the docking bay.

"I may not know much about Jedi and their weapons, but that was pretty damn amazing," stated Han, who was clearly impressed, and ignored the jab by Chewie growling out a "I told you so" to him.

"Was Father just as good?" asked Luke with Ahsoka nodding.

"Better even. He took on Count Dooku during the Battle of Coruscant by himself after Obi-wan was knocked unconscious. As for who Dooku was, the man had once been a Jedi, and fell to the Dark Side leading the Separatist against the Republic. That man was as skilled with a Lightsaber as Master Yoda, who was considered _THE_ best Lightsaber swordsman at the time, and few on the Jedi Council could match him," explained Ahsoka with the twins looking at her in awe and surprise.

"Yes. Though had Anakin not killed Dooku, we might have known about the Chancellor being a Sith Lord, and ended the war right there," added Obi-wan with Ahsoka glaring at him.

"There was no guarantee of that happening and you know it. Anakin was sadly close to the Chancellor and befriended him early on in life so it was only natural he would trust the man in the matter on whether or not to kill Dooku. Besides, the Jedi Masters that sat on the Council should have sensed if the Chancellor was a Sith, but couldn't even when Master Shaak Ti tackled him in his office to save him from an explosion there just prior to his supposed kidnapping, or even ten years before that when many were in the same room with him. So who is really at fault? Anakin? Or the Jedi Masters and Knights that were always around the Sith and were none the wiser?" countered Ahsoka having been given a great deal of material by her former Master to read here with Obi-wan scowling at the Togruta woman.

"Mind your place young one. You don't know what you are talking about," replied Obi-wan with Ahsoka's glare increasing.

"My _place_ is right here _old man_. My _place_ is here teaching these two how to be Jedi just like my Master, who knew what it meant to be loyal to friends, and family that he could trust not to betray him," countered Ahsoka before leaving the room and getting the last word on the old Jedi.

"Wow! And I thought her worshipfulness here had a temper," commented Han, but got an elbow from Leia for his troubles, and saw the Princess walk away too.

"You really need to stop putting your foot in your mouth Han. If you're not careful, Leia might cash in on that bounty on your head," said Luke with the smuggler now rubbing his ribs.

"Yeah. No kidding," replied Han while going after Leia to smooth things over.

"You need to be wary of Ahsoka young one. Her way of doing things is very aggressive," warned Obi-wan when they were alone in the training room.

"She was my Father's student Obi-wan. I feel I can trust her. The Force says I can," said Luke with Obi-wan frowning at him.

"Just be cautious Luke. I don't want to see you die at the hands of the Dark Side like your Father did," replied Obi-wan before walking away and missing Luke's frown.

'Ben doesn't know that I know the truth. He said that to make me angry at my Father in the belief that I still believe that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are not the same person. Well I won't fall to the Dark Side and the best way to do that is not to hate my Father and ruin a chance for our family to be whole again,' thought Luke, as he believed the Dark Side had shattered it, old wounds from those around him had kept it from ever healing to fulfill their own revenge driven agendas, and only the Light Side could mend it if given the chance.

Though no one said it was going to be easy.

(_SSD Executor_-At the Moment)

Darth Vader sat in his mediation chamber and focusing his powers while delving deep into the Force. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. His old apprentice from the days of being a Jedi had returned to the known Galaxy, was going to train his children to be strong, and resist the calls of the Dark Side. They were going to succeed where he had failed. Rise where he had fallen. And bring about justice while giving him the sweet satisfaction of revenge against the Emperor.

But there in lied the hidden problem. With the Emperor dead, chaos would soon erupt from within the Emperor's Inner Circle, and those without it with considerable military if not political experience in their sectors of the Empire. Who would have the might and right to succeed the Emperor? The Admirals? The Grand Admirals? The Grand Moffs? There was also the issue with the Emperor's Hands scattered throughout the Galaxy and their misguided loyalty to Sidious would make them all seek out Vader along with his children to get revenge. Some could be persuaded, as he knew a few dirty secrets the Emperor had kept in securing them, but the others would not, and while they would no match for Vader or his children...it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

The Force was in flux. The shift was clearly noticeable. If the Emperor did not sense it now, he was either losing his touch, did not care, or was preparing his own plans to help reverse it. Ahsoka's Force signature had emerged, his Master had been most displeased, and sent an accusing look at Vader when summoned to talk about the matter. Vader of course had kept to what was true so the Emperor could not call him out on the hidden lie that lay behind the veil woven from his words. In truth, Vader had never actually _spoken_ to Ahsoka once since being a Sith Lord, and told the Emperor it was possible she learned of Luke's presence through the Force before seeking him out to train him.

While the Emperor did not like his answer, the man could not willingly punish him for it, or call him out on being a liar since the Force was silent when Vader spoke to Sidious. Oh his Master could probe him mind or at least try, but Vader would resist, which the old man would despise, but reluctantly accept since they were both at that particular stage in their lives where the Apprentice kept secrets from the Master, and what would Vader be in terms of a Sith without a few well kept secrets.

So his Master sent him on his way to hunt the Rebels, hunt his son, and Ahsoka while being totally unaware that Leia was being trained too. Though that last part would not last much longer, as the Emperor's loyal spies would eventually discover Leia was also now learning from Ahsoka just like Luke was, and possibly find out Leia was his daughter. Thus renewed suspicion on how the Death Star was destroyed would spring to the old Sith's mind and seek to destroy the new found strength Vader now possessed in wanting to challenge him.

But while his Master was focusing on Luke and having him seek to remove Ahsoka from completing the boy's training, Vader himself had his own agents of the highest loyalty get into position, and remain unseen to protect the last of the light born literally from within Padme.

Sensing someone in his room, Vader put on his damnable mask, and opened the Pod to his Mediation Chamber to see no one was there. However, Vader was not fooled in the slightest, and called on the Force to grab the person before pulling the figure into his line of sight to be identified.

"You have much to learn about stealth...Mara Jade," declared Vader, as he saw the red haired beauty look up, and scowl at him while tightening her grip on the Lightsaber she had that the Emperor "graciously" rewarded her.

"From you? You're not exactly sneak yourself Vader," remarked Mara, as she got off the ground, and slowly clipped the Lightsaber to her belt.

"_I_ do not need stealth as you do. I am not an assassin," countered Vader with Mara now smirking at him.

"True. You're more of a butcher," remarked Mara while Vader stayed silent for a moment to her surprise.

"Why are you here Jade? Come to try your attempt at assassinating me..._again_?!" asked Vader since Mara had tried several times to kill him in the past.

"Tempting, but no. The Emperor wanted me to pass on a message," replied Mara, as she took out a datapad, and handed it to him.

"So he sent you? Why not contact me through the usual channels?" demanded Vader with Mara shrugging.

"I do not question him and neither should you," replied Mara with Vader reading what was on the datapad in silence.

"And you should work on your stealth skills. A Noghri infant has better stealth then you," countered Vader coldly with Mara's glare returning fully now.

"Just do what the Emperor commands of you Vader. Your string of failures does not bold well for your future with the Empire," remarked Mara before she was thrown against the wall violently by Vader using the Force and held in place by that same power.

"Do not presume to command me Jade. You maybe the Emperor's Hand, but that does not mean your authority overrides mine. Between the two of us, the Emperor will favor me, and that will never change despite your deepest desires," declared Vader while using his power to easily keep Mara from overpowering his hold on her.

"Are you done? We both know you won't kill me so stop with the act that you will," said Mara before finding her throat constricting tightly in an instant.

"Who said I was acting? You think the Emperor will shed a tear if you die by my actions here? No. He'll merely be upset I killed one of his personally trained subordinates without his approval. I will be punished of course, but it will be a minor punishment compared to all the others I have received," Vader shot back seeing Mara's eyes roll up in the back of her head to the point of being brought to unconsciousness.

Before Vader released Mara, making her cough, and gasping for air.

"I knew you couldn't kill me. You're all talk Vader," said Mara, as she tried to stand, but couldn't just yet, and looked up at the towering dark figure in front of her.

"Perhaps you would like to test that bold statement in a duel? I'm sure the Emperor will be understanding if I _accidently_ killed you in a friendly spar," challenged Vader with his Lightsaber in his hand and activated with Mara pausing to now stare at the menacing red blade.

"Another time. Perhaps when I'm not in such a weakened state," replied Mara though she had to admit it to herself, fighting Vader in a Lightsaber duel of any kind would not be good for her, and her Master would not want that to happen.

"Then run along with your excuse in hand Mara Jade. Go back to the Emperor and fulfill another one of his missions for you," replied Vader before wavering her away and saw the woman scowl before walking out of the room with what dignity she had left.

'This isn't over Vader. I will earn the Emperor's favor to such a degree that he will make _ME_ his newest second-in-command,' thought Mara to herself while planning to succeed where Vader had failed.

By going after one Luke Skywalker.

(A/N: YAY! Another good chapter. While it's not as long as the others, I felt it would be good to end it here for now, and write a fresh chapter later with the events taking place during Empire Strikes Back. Only this time with Ahsoka around and the twins being stronger in the Force by that point. As for Mon Mothma's decision, I felt that she would do something like this, as Luke does look like his Father, and thus assumes he inherited more then facial appearance. Stupid I know, but people have done it before, and Bail himself isn't about to have anything happen to Leia since he's not going to let go of her on a parental level without some kind of fight. Hence why he agreed with Mon Mothma about Luke while keeping Leia out of the picture of being a threat. Hope you enjoyed this chapter like I did. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Empire Strikes Back

(Coruscant-Imperial Palace)

Emperor Palpatine was known to many, but truly known to a select few, and even then not all that knew the real him knew _everything_ about him. Those still old enough to have known the man since his Senatorial days knew of the Emperor when he was a young passionate Senator, bringing countless numbers under his influence with words alone, and captivated audiences whenever speaking in public. A young man, who came from a noble family of Naboo, who killed that very family with the Dark Side of the Force to truly become a Sith Apprentice. Those days of being uncertain of his path in life had left the future Emperor of the Galaxy met someone, who he would later learn was a Sith Lord, and was secretly plotting the fall of the Republic as well as the Jedi Order.

The only one to truly know the man the most was his formerHego Damask, also known as Master Darth Plagueis, who he had killed in his sleep, and became a true Sith Lord with the Dark Side at his command. It had not been easy to kill his Master despite everything, as the Muun never slept in the later years of their relationship, and had to make the loss of Naboo's invasion mixed with his ascension to becoming Supreme Chancellor a means to cause Darth Plagueis to let down his guard.

To ultimately fall asleep via intoxication. To be defenseless without his Sun Guards to alert the Muun of his impending treachery.

It had worked brilliantly for Darth Sidious, as he now had supreme political power, and control over the Republic as well as becoming a Master over the Dark Side of the Force. How he relished it when his Master died and the Dark Side howled with thunderous fury over his actions and the incredible wave of power that flowed in that moment. The Force was with him, the Republic was now his to manipulate, and the Jedi Order was none the wiser.

But now...now things had changed.

The Force had shifted. The Force was turning against him.

The Emperor did not like that. Not one bit.

Moving slightly from his comfortable throne, Darth Sidious called upon the Dark Side to aid him in shifting the Force back, and bring things back under his control. Ever since the Death Star exploded at the hands of Luke Skywalker, the Force was shifting away from him, and the Emperor had been trying to shift it back. So far his overall success had been minimal at best, as the Dark Side was slowly abandoning the Sith, and it was making him more worried with each passing moment.

'I must get this situation under control. It won't be long before Vader senses my power over the Dark Side is not as strong as before and moves against me,' thought the Emperor while feeling the raw dark energies of the Force flow through him.

"You summoned me my Master?" asked Mara, as she appeared at the base of the stairs leading to the Emperor's throne, and kneeled in his presence while waiting for his orders.

"Yes my Hand. I need you to find Luke Skywalker. I need you to find him and to get close to the boy. I need to know just how strong his connection to the Force truly is before reporting your findings to me. Vader claims the boy can be turned, but I have my doubts, and need someone without personal connection to the boy to provide me with a..._clear_ point of view," said the Emperor with Mara nodding.

"And if his power and mindset prevent him from being turned like Lord Vader claims?" asked Mara with the Emperor's eyes narrowing at her.

"Get close to the boy my Hand. Get close enough to _kill him_," commanded the Emperor in an icy tone that could freeze water.

"Yes my Master. I shall leave at once," replied Mara before she left and a smile forming on her face before leaving the room.

(Hoth-Sometime Later)

"I hate this planet. Why in the name of the Force did we settle down here?" asked Ahsoka while wearing lots of winter based clothing to keep herself warm on this planet that could barely support life.

"Because its in a remote region of the Outer Rim and the Empire doesn't know we're on it," answered Leia while hating this planet too for the frigid coldness this place brought with the two women walking through the bustling base with the shield door open for them to look out at the massive landscape of the endless snowy desert.

It was like Tatooine only worse! At least on that planet there was heat and warmth with a chance to cultivate moisture for water to drink.

"Oh yeah. Still...did they have to choose a planet with such cold temperature?" asked Ahsoka in an almost whining voice while Leia smirked at her.

"I thought Jedi didn't whine?" questioned Leia with Ahsoka smirking at her.

"I'm not a Jedi. I'm a _former_ Jedi. Big difference. Besides, I always felt holding in your displeasures all the time wasn't healthy. Leaving them bottled up can cause problems in the long run. That was something the Jedi in the Order didn't understand when it came to Anakin. He didn't like bottling things up, but did it to make the various Masters around him happy. Looking back on things, it was clear none of the Masters save for a few ever really supported Anakin, or even tried to understand where he came from," commented Ahsoka, as she had told the twins about her time in the Jedi Order, and with Anakin when she was his apprentice since joining up with the Alliance.

Naturally, Ahsoka stepped on quite a few toes with Alliance High Command, and they had requested she meet up with them to talk. She had politely refused, saying her only priority was to train Luke and Leia to be Jedi since Obi-wan was too old to truly do it himself. She had the materials needed for when they made their Lightsabers, she knew all the Lightsaber styles, could teach them first hand each style, and the other various Jedi related things prior to joining the organization.

Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were unhappy about that, but the other members of High Command said otherwise, finding that Luke being trained as a Jedi was great, and Leia joining him was even better. To them, it felt like they could have an edge against Vader, and even the Emperor since Jedi were supposedly the only beings capable of going toe to toe with the Sith. Both Mon Mothma and Bail couldn't tell the others the truth among Alliance High Command the truth, as it would cause unnecessary, and violent friction within the ranks of the organization. One wishing to punish the twins for being Vader's offspring and the others wishing to give them a chance to fight the Empire due to them not joining the Empire when they had the chance. There was always the possibility the Emperor would learn the truth about Leia through his many spies and seek to bring the woman to the Dark Side if captured.

"And yet you're training me and Luke to be Jedi," countered Leia with Ahsoka's smirk increasing.

"Sometimes the best teacher is not a recognized one. There is a big difference between teaching just through talking and teaching through showing. You have to do both. I can only do so much by teaching through talking and more of a teacher who teaches through showing," replied Ahsoka with Leia nodding in agreement.

"When do you think Obi-wan will come back?" asked Leia since the old Jedi Master had left on his own important mission.

"I don't know. He wasn't exactly forthcoming on where he was going when a ship was made ready for him to depart prior to coming here. I think he realizes any influence with you and Luke has been lost," answered Ahsoka with Leia nodding.

"He could only teach us so much. And I never felt a need to control my emotions like he kept telling us we should. It felt so wrong to feel so...empty inside. Like I didn't remotely care about anyone or anything around me unless it was considered important," said Leia with Ahsoka nodding since Anakin had always been the same way in wanting to help others in need regardless if it benefited the Galaxy as a whole or not.

"I never liked the idea of being an emotionless Jedi. Its actually contradicting for a Jedi to be without any form of emotion. Jedi are suppose to be compassionate and caring. You can't be that way if you feel nothing for the Galaxy around you or the people in it," said Ahsoka with Leia nodding in agreement.

"Do you think it was one of the reasons why the Sith were able to take successfully be able to take control of the Republic and make the Jedi Order fall from their position as guardians of the Galaxy?" asked Leia with Ahsoka making a noise in her throat.

"Maybe. Back when he was Chancellor Palpatine, the man could stir a crowd with his words, and people believed what he spoke because proof of what he said was always there. Whether the proof he showed was real or fake, the people followed him because the Chancellor made himself out to be a man of the people, and bonded with them well to use for his own gains. Jedi didn't really bond with anyone outside of other Jedi Order and even that bond was meant to be one of surrogacy that could be broken when necessary. The idea was created to keep attachments from forming in the belief it would allow the Dark Side to grow stronger within yourself. No attachments. No emotions. And no Dark Side to thrive on it," explained Ahsoka while Leia frowned.

"So Jedi tried to become emotionless as possible to keep any thoughts fueled by the Dark Side. While the idea is sound, the means to implement it is not, and can easily backfire since all being in the Galaxy show emotions. Even most of the droids in the Galaxy show emotions or act them out when interacting with other beings throughout the Galaxy," said Leia with Ahsoka nodding in agreement before deciding to focus on something else.

"So how are you and Han doing? Your interactions recently have been..._interesting_," asked Ahsoka with Leia's cheeks going pink for a second.

"We are...tense at the moment. I think the idea of him dating a Jedi Apprentice and seeing me use the Force has him a bit...nervous," answered Leia since she and Han seemed to be dancing around each other with the grace of a drunken Hutt.

"Understandable. To be honest, seeing you two interact with each other reminds me of how Anakin, and Padme interacted with each other," replied Ahsoka while smirking at Leia.

"In what way?" asked Leia curiously.

"When they interacted with each other in front of people, it was that of friendship, but there were some rare times when they would have their 'romantic interactions', and nearly got caught a few times. How they would speak a bit hastily or act clumsy when around the other. I never did call them out on it, but I always wondered, and suspected if my Master had feelings for Padme. I couldn't ask him outright because I knew asking was unprofessional and I risked putting him in danger with the Jedi Order if it was true. They couldn't risk anyone finding out about their marriage, as they had enemies at every corner with no one to truly trust with the secret, and with the war raging out of control...it made things worse. I can't even imagine what would happen had the Jedi found out and Anakin was expelled from the Order. Would they have cut him off from the Force? What would have happened if they learned Padme was pregnant with you and Luke later on? Would they have tried to take you both from them? I can only just imagine the many possibilities and the many uncertainties that spring to mind about what would have happened had my Master killed the Sith that day Order 66 was issued," answered Ahsoka with Leia not liking the idea of being away from her parents and cut off from them to never have any kind of family bond.

Chances were, both her and Luke would be taken to separate planets, and Temples for Jedi training while never being told of their bloodline connection to each other.

"Speaking of my Father, is there anyway to get in contact with him? To find out how he is doing?" asked Leia with Ahsoka shaking her head no.

"We can't. The Emperor has no doubt been watching your Father closely since I came back into the picture and waiting for the proof to appear in some shape or form. If I use the Force to contact your Father, the Emperor will know about it, and no doubt begin to orchestrate the means to kill him in some grand way that makes Anakin out to be a hero of the Empire. We do not have to keep any contact with Anakin unless it is an absolute emergency and there is no other alternative," replied Ahsoka with Leia sighing knowing the Force was out of the question and using any other means was closely watched on both sides of the war for different reasons.

The Emperor was watching Sith Lord for an enforcer of his Empire closely while at the same time Alliance High Command was watching Vader's offspring for any signs of betrayal to their side of the war.

"Has my adopted Father or Mon Mothma spoken to you since the last time you were in a meeting with them via holo-transmission?" asked Leia with Ahsoka shaking her head no.

"No and I refuse to even partake in any such meeting with them regardless of the location unless its an absolute must," replied Ahsoka, as she didn't trust Bail, or Mon Mothma for that matter since they were clearly wishing to get her away from Anakin's children.

"Luke and Han must be freezing out there," commented Leia while trying to steer the conversation away from an irritating topic that irked Ahsoka at the moment.

"Don't worry. Luke's got the Force on his side and Han's got...got...well he at least has luck on his side," said Ahsoka with Leia sending her a glare worthy of the ones Anakin could give.

"That's not funny," replied Leia with Ahsoka smirking since she knew how to push the other woman's buttons regarding Han.

"Depends on who you ask," commented Ahsoka with her smile never leaving.

(SSD _Executor_-Sometime Later)

Darth Vader was walking slowly to the bridge of his flagship. A massive vessel that was unmatched anywhere else in the Galaxy in size, firepower, and competent soldiers. Each one mostly handpicked by Vader himself, as well as some being added by the Emperor's own request/orders, which Vader knew was to not only remind him of Sidious's authority being absolute, but to act as spies, and spy on Vader's actions while commanding the ship with the rest of the Imperial Fleet. Not that it matter to Vader since he had done nothing to make the spies report to the Emperor in the first place. Even if they did, it would only be minor infractions, which the Emperor tolerated if only to "amuse himself", and then swart later to rub in the Sith Lord's masked face.

But this time the plot would not be unraveled until it was too late to be stopped. Now the plot to overthrow the Emperor was for _real_! No fake apprentices. No lying. No betraying those around him that would be key to the fall of the Emperor.

The Emperor would fall soon. Very soon. But not yet. The moment was getting closer with each passing day.

Pausing his thoughts, Vader overheard Admiral Ozzel, and Captain Piett arguing over something that apparently one of the Probe Droids found.

"I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had," said Piett to Ozzel with the latter frowning with distaste.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!" stated Ozzel with the Admiral not wanting to go to such a remote location because he felt there was nothing on Hoth.

"But sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms," countered Piett all the while hoping the Admiral would put two and two together.

"You've found something?" asked Vader, as he appeared behind the two, and scared them greatly that someone of his size could sneak up on them.

"Yes my Lord," replied Piett quickly before he played the fragment the Probe Droid had relayed to them.

"That's it! The Rebels are there!" declared Vader with Piett feeling a sense of pride in being able to produce evidence of the Rebels.

"My Lord, there are so many uncharted settlements throughout the Outer Rim. It could be smugglers. Pirates. Bounty Hunters," offered Ozzel, but the Dark Lord's patience with him was clear thinned, and was in no mood for hearing the possibilities.

"The Rebels are there. And I'm sure young Skywalker and Jedi Ahsoka Tano is with this group. General Veers! Prepare your men!" commanded Vader to the nearby General and left with a purpose.

"Admiral," said General Veers to Ozzel before nodding his head and leaving.

Ozzel merely looked at Piett with a glare and left while Piett himself held back the small smirk on his face knowing he had done what the Admiral could not.

(Echo Base-Sometime Later)

Luke sat mediating in his room. The experience with the Wampa nearly killing him had been a very powerful experience. The creature attacked him from behind, had killed his Tauntaun, and moved to finish the young man off had he not brought out his Father's Lightsaber to cut a limb off of the Wampa. Of course it left Luke at the mercy of the wintery cold that hit the planet during the night, which no creature could withstand, and had nearly killed Luke.

Fortunately, Han had been worried about him when he failed to report in, and was able to come back to bring him home. After some bacta fixed him up, Luke had spent his time mediating, and honing his connecting to the Force.

_"You're doing well young one. Ahsoka has taught you well,"_ said Qui-Gon with Luke opening his eyes to see the Force Ghost of the Jedi Master materialize before him.

"That she has. Though I sense you're not here to talk about that," said Luke with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"Your Father is coming. The Probe Droid your friends destroyed was indeed of Imperial design. I suggest you and the others evacuate quickly. While your Father does not want to hurt you, Leia, or Ahsoka...I'm afraid appearances must still be kept up,"_ said Qui-Gon with Luke frowning for a second.

"I wish I could continue my training without interruptions. Surely there is a world where Leia and I can train in peace without the Empire finding us?" questioned Luke with Qui-Gon going into deep thought on the matter.

_"There is one place though I don't know if you would want to go there,"_ replied Qui-Gon with Luke still looking interested.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon hesitating.

_"Because while the world is safe in masking your Force signature, it is also the current place where Jedi Master Yoda has been in exiled, and I sense Obi-wan is there with him,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Luke frowning.

"Yoda was there when Leia and I were both born, wasn't he?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"It was his idea to split the two of you up. To wait until the time was right to bring you out into the open to one day fight your Father and the Emperor,"_ replied Qui-Gon with Luke frowning even more.

"What is his stance regarding my Father?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon looking unsure.

_"I honestly don't know. He did believe your Father possessed some form of danger to the Jedi Order should Anakin ever be trained. His views on attachments are just as narrow, though that maybe due to his long life span, and his way of detaching himself from his own emotions. Still...I have hoped his time in exile has changed his views on matters and since he is the oldest member of the Jedi Order...I truly think he might be able to help you and Leia in learning more about being a Jedi," _answered Qui-Gon with Luke not looking entirely sure.

"And what if he won't train me? What if he doesn't agree to it unless I kill my Father?" asked Luke with Qui-Gon smiling at him.

_"If he or Obi-wan give you or Leia problems regarding the matter, I will make myself known,"_ replied Qui-Gon with Luke nodding.

"Thank you Master Qui-Gon," said Luke, as he bowed his head to the spirit, and the Jedi Master let out a chuckle.

_"Your welcome my boy. Now hurry. The Empire will be here soon and there is work to be done,"_ replied Qui-Gon before his presence faded from Luke's eyes.

(SSD _Executor_)

"What is it General?" asked Vader with a clear sign of irritation in his deep voice after the upper half of his Mediation Pod opened to reveal General Veers standing nervously in front of him.

"My Lord, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Com Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth System. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment," answered General Veers with Vader saying nothing for a moment in thought.

"The Rebels were alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of lightspeed too close to the system," stated Vader with irritation in his voice while General Veers began to look nervous.

"He felt surprise was wiser...," said Veers nervously, but was interrupted by Vader.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid! General, prepare your troops for a surface attack," commanded Vader knowing that the only way to attack the Rebels now was with a costly on the ground assault.

"Yes my Lord," said Veers before bowing and leaving the room while ignoring the strong impulse to wipe sweat off of his forehead.

When General Veers left the room, Vader decided to turn his attention now to the ever incompetent Admiral Ozzel, and deal with the fool for his stupidity. The Rebels were now prepared for them, would be ready to engage them, and now the losses of Imperial soldiers would be higher then he wished. While Vader had hoped to avoid confrontation with his children, he knew as well as his twins did that appearances had to be maintained, and battles must be waged in this war to keep certain people from suspecting the grand scheme of things.

Still, it could have gone differently had a certain bumbling Admiral not screwed things up with his actions.

Activating the communication uplink to put himself in contact with Admiral, the Dark Lord saw the man was with Captain Piett, and knew what needed to be done in terms of replacing the incompetent Admiral.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed, and we're preparing to…" said Ozzel, but gasped suddenly, and Piett looked at him for a second. 

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett!" said Vader with Captain Piett taking a brave step forward.

"Yes my Lord?" said Piett now awaiting order.

"Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, _Admiral_ Piett!" declared Vader before Ozzel's body fell to the floor with his throat being crushed loudly for those around the now dead man to hear.

"Thank you, Lord Vader," replied Piett before glancing down at Ozzel's body and quickly commanded some nearby troops to remove it.

(Hoth-Echo Base)

"The Imperial Fleet just arrived and are moving in. The energy shield will protect us from any bombardment, but getting our transports out will be tricky. We will have to fire the Ion Cannon when the shield is down and time it perfectly to ensure the transports get away safely to the rendezvous point," stated General Rieekan to Leia, Luke, and Ahsoka along with some of the other officers in the room.

"That means we should expect them to land troops to take out the Shield Generator since it basically powers not only the shield itself, but the Ion Cannon. Without those two, the Imperial Fleet can finish off this base, and focus on any transports we can't get away in time," said Ahsoka with the General nodding.

"Thanks to Skywalker's insight into the Force, we were able to get a large portion of our transports out of the system before the Imperial Fleet's arrival. The trick now will be the rest of doing the same though I won't lie when I say there will be casualties on our end in trying to escape from here," said Rieekan grimly since that was the way of things in war.

"It's to be expected here General. We were fortunate enough already so we can only make sure the losses are kept to a minimum," said Ahsoka knowing her old Master would have to play the role of a monster to appease an even bigger one on Coruscant.

"Very true. Prepare all ground forces to take position in the trenches and all defenses at the ready. Prime the Ion Cannon for firing," ordered Rieekan with everyone mobilizing for battle against the Empire.

"Where's Han?" asked Leia with Luke giving her a "you know where" look.

"Where else? He's fixing the _Falcon_ with Chewie," said Luke knowing the ship had been hit hard since arriving on Hoth and the cold didn't exactly help either.

"He's trying to get out of here so the money owed to Jabba can be paid. The Hutt raised the bounty recently so every bounty hunter worth their blaster is going to hunt for him. I know from my own experience that Jabba dislikes those that don't pay him back what he's owed," said Ahsoka with Leia nodding since that was indeed the nature of a Hutt.

"I'll see how far along he is while you get ready to fly out there with the others," said Leia with Luke nodding.

"Yeah. Though I wish Biggs was here. I think we could use his help in piloting my Snow Speeder," said Luke sadly since his friend got reassigned be among those watching over Alliance High Command.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again. trust me," said Ahsoka comfortingly knowing the two were close not unlike Anakin and Obi-wan had once been long ago.

"Yeah I know. I will see you later Ahsoka. Make sure your own ship is ready to fly," said Luke before heading off to his room where his flight suit and into a Snow Speeder.

'Sooner or later, we're going to clash blades SkyGuy. While I hope you hold back, I also hope you don't, and fool the Emperor's spies watching you,' thought Ahsoka, as she was not a fool, and knew there would come a time where they would have to meet.

(SSD _Executor_-Sometime Later)

Vader made his way to the shuttle area where his troops were being loaded into transports and saw them all standing at attention. The Shield Generator had been destroyed thanks to General Veers, a man who knew how to get things done, and one Vader intended to ensure was promoted again soon enough. There were so few officers willing to go into battle like himself and risk their lives to ensure victory against the enemy. Most officers stayed behind the soldiers, command them from a safe distance, or nice office without a single care in the world.

Though in Vader's mind, they weren't officers, but rather future bureaucratic, and those politicians wanting to gain favor with their military career making them appear to be people of action. But Vader knew better, as he was a man of action, on the front lines daily, in the thick of battle, and war with his fellow soldiers. Despite his harsh methods, Vader was well respected by the Stormtroopers, and most of the Imperial Navy that knew of his way of fighting was to lead the fight himself. Many soldiers regardless if they were clones or not, greatly respected the Sith Lord, some whispering that they didn't think it was possible to do what Vader did on a daily basis.

Some would even say Vader didn't fear death at all. That death itself was actually _afraid_ of him! Hence why each nasty battle the Sith Lord was in, the man came back with barely a scratch on his armor, and was so calm about things.

But in truth, Vader was afraid of death. Just not the way everyone thought. For the man never feared for his own death, years of slavery as a child did that to your mind, and made Vader feel his life regardless of what it once was before being a Sith Lord had been positively..._worthless_! It was those around him that he cared about, back when Vader had been that _other_ person that brought out the fear of death, and how they would die. After his Mother's death, his inability to stop it despite all the power inside his body, Anakin Skywalker feared for those around him dying horrible deaths, and vowed to find a way to stop it while protecting them with all his power.

But death mocked him during the Clone Wars as Jedi, Clones, friends he made during the war, and finally...Padme herself had died. It was as if death itself was mocking in some cruel manner all the while him saying "I can't take you yet so I'm taking everyone else around you. Try and stop me!" before taking them one by one. Anakin Skywalker had heard the challenge and met to answer it head on, which resulted in things as they were now, and Vader vowed to not make the same mistakes made in another lifetime. Where as Anakin Skywalker had rushed into fighting death in his own reckless manner of doing things, Vader would wait, and bide his time. He would wait to strike out at death when the time was right to cheat the most ancient thing beyond the Force by preventing it from taking his twins and Ahsoka.

All he had to do was wait. For now...he must go into battle and take life once more at the command of the Emperor.

At the moment each Stormtrooper were in Snowtrooper uniforms and gear with each one being a member of the 501st Stormtrooper division under his command. They were called "Vader's Fist" and lived up to that name through countless engagements against the Rebels. They were loyal to Vader, as they served with him during the Clone Wars when he was another man by the name of Anakin Skywalker, and had been made up mostly of Jango Fett's clones. Vader had spent a great deal of time to arrange it so all of the Jango Fett clones would serve under him in the 501st, which were lessening among the ranks of the Imperial Navy as a whole, and were now getting on in their years. All of them could still fight, as some had an edge that surpassed the other clone templates, and recruits from the various Imperial Academies throughout the Empire half their age.

He would need all of them when the time came to fight the Emperor's own troops he kept around the Imperial Palace.

"You will follow me into the base. You are to ensure that certain targets already made known to you are captured. If anyone here kills even _one_ of the assigned targets, the life of this entire squad is forfeit. Do you understand?" commanded Vader with the squad with him nodding.

"We understand sir," said the Snowtrooper Commander while feeling a sense of pride knowing that their commander was going with them rather then be up here where it was safe.

"Good! Let's go," commanded Vader, as he entered a shuttle with his army right behind him, and were soon heading to the planet.

(Echo Base-During the fighting)

Leia was running with Han for the _Falcon_, as she was cut off from her own transport off planet due to an attack on the base causing the roof to collapse on the tunnel leading to it. Behind her was Threepio, who was shuffling behind them, trying to keep up, and were now getting shot at by Snowtroopers. Chewie had run up ahead of them to get started on priming the _Falcon_ for takeoff, though Leia had doubts it would get off the ground, and expressed that opinion when she got into the cockpit with Han powering it up.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to take off!" exclaimed Leia with Han working at the controls.

"This ship's still got a few surprises left in her Sweetheart," countered Han, as he knew the ship had its bad time, and good times with the _Falcon_ suffering the former right now.

As this was happening inside the ship, the outside area was beginning to fill with 501st Snowtroopers, who were firing at the vessel, trying to damage it, and prevent take off. Vader himself was not far behind, as he silently prayed his attempts to capture the group would fail, and his arrival would be mere moments too late. When he did arrive in the hanger area, the Sith Lord smiled behind his mask, seeing the ship take off, and his only daughter escaping from the Empire's grasp.

"Sorry my Lord. We would have done more damage to the ship, but we feared it might explode," said the Snowtrooper Commander while Vader said nothing for a moment.

"It is all right Commander. I gave your squad orders that were followed to the best of your ability given the situation. With any luck, the Star Destroyers above orbit will pull the ship into a tractor beam, and capture the crew inside," replied Vader, as he saw the Snowtrooper nod, and saluted him before the squad went looking for anymore Rebels.

(In Space-With Luke and Ahsoka)

"How are you doing Ahsoka?" asked Luke with the _Twilight_ flying right beside him.

_"Good. This ship maybe older then either of us put together, but like the Falcon, this old rust bucket has it where it counts,"_ replied Ahsoka with Luke smirking.

"Just don't try to race her against the _Falcon_. I don't think your ship could take her on a bad day," stated Luke with a smirk on his face.

_"No argument there Luke. You should have seen this thing during the Clone Wars. This ships problems had problems,"_ said Ahsoka with her laughter following.

"I'll take your word for it. In any case, we should head for the Dagobah system. Its where Master Yoda is hiding out from the Empire according to Master Qui-Gon," replied Luke, as he told his teacher in the Jedi Arts what the Force Ghost told him, and saw the Togruta female frown slightly at the time when mentioning the Jedi Master.

_"Just be mindful of Yoda and his way of doing things Luke. He wasn't exactly fond of how your Father or the emotional feelings that swelled within him," _warned Ahsoka and she sensed Luke didn't like the idea of his Father being frowned upon just being who he was in life.

"I know. Still, I'm sure I could learn _something_ from Master Yoda. Though I'm going to tell him outright I won't use it to kill my Father," replied Luke since he couldn't use the power against his Father.

_"Agreed,"_ stated Ahsoka and wondered how Yoda was after all this time.

The two eventually made it to the planet, hovering over the orb filled with countless life forms, but with no technological wonders to speak of, and felt the Force was flowing through each one of them. Flying in, Luke felt his systems were getting hammered by the environment, and Ahsoka was getting the same treatment while sensing someone was using the Force to destabilize them. Countering with their combined power, the two were able to fly through the swampy planet, and land safely without crashing their ships.

"Well that could have gone better," commented Ahsoka, as she nearly lost the wing on her ship with the gun, and looked around to see the mud hole that Yoda had gone to in his exile.

"At least we didn't crash into the swamp over there," offered Luke while Artoo got out of the X-Wing and beeped in agreement.

"Only because we fought back against a certain Jedi Master trying to make us crash to keep us here," countered Ahsoka while sensing Obi-wan now and Master Yoda.

"You think Ben helped?" asked Luke with Ahsoka shrugging.

"Doubtful. He has knowledge and wisdom, but lacks the power to backup anything in terms of using the Force against us," answered Ahsoka while the two of them plus their trusty droid Artoo made their way through the swamp where the hosts on this planet were awaiting them.

"Ahsoka. Luke. Its good to see you two again," replied Obi-wan with a smile on his face.

"All things considered. You left in a transport shuttle sometime ago and didn't say where you were going," replied Ahsoka with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry for that. I went to see Master Yoda and try to strengthen my connection to the Force after my years in exile," replied Obi-wan while looking over at Master Yoda, who had stayed silent the whole time, and was looking at Luke with calm eyes.

"How have you been Master Yoda? The years in exile haven't been kind to you it seems," said Ahsoka with Yoda smiling slightly.

"Good to be around old friends I am. Obi-wan has filled me in on things and events that have taken place in recent Months he has," replied Yoda while looking at Ahsoka before he turned his gaze back to Luke.

"So you know my Father is turning back from the Dark Side," stated Luke with Yoda shaking his head.

"Once you start down the dark path, forever does it dominate your destiny it will," replied Yoda with Luke frowning.

"I don't believe that. If what you say is true, my Father would have hurt Leia in her Cell on the Death Star, and let Alderann be destroyed by the battle station regardless of what he learned," countered Luke with Yoda and Obi-wan frowning.

"Manipulate you Vader is. Even his old Apprentice not immune from his machinations I see," stated Yoda while Ahsoka snarled at him.

"SkyGuy was many things to many people, but he never manipulated me into something I didn't want to do, and trained me to the best of his ability before I left the Jedi Order. An Order that _never _apologized I might add for their own actions when I was cleared of all wrongdoing," replied Ahsoka with Yoda saying nothing for a moment.

"Too attached to him you were during the Clone Wars. Effecting your judgment it has," stated Yoda with Ahsoka's eyes narrowing.

"My judgment? What about your own or Obi-wan's for that matter? What about the Jedi Council that threw me to the Rancors in the Senate demanding my blood? Why did you forgive my former friend Barris for what she did in framing me, but not apologize when I was cleared of all charges?" demanded Ahsoka angrily while Obi-wan frowning.

"Barris learned from her mistakes she did. Was jealous of you and your apprenticeship to Skywalker she told us. Wished to remove you to possibly be his new student Barris did. Redeemed herself under Master Luminara she did. When given a chance, Barris earned her forgiveness, she did," explained Yoda with Ahsoka snarling further at him.

"And what about _my_ apology? The one you and the rest of the Jedi Council owed me?" asked Ahsoka with Yoda staying quiet.

"It was a life lesson you were meant to grow from Ahsoka," said Obi-wan with Ahsoka glaring at him.

"And how should I take it as simply as a 'life lesson' Obi-wan? All I learned from it was the Jedi Order didn't care about their own unless they come back groveling on their hands and knees even when they did nothing wrong. The only Jedi in the Order, who did care turned into a Sith Lord, and all because he couldn't tell the Jedi around him that he was married to the most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting when growing up," replied Ahsoka with Obi-wan frowning at her and so did Yoda.

"I don't need you to tell me about Anakin's fall to the Dark Side nor do you need to tell me about caring. I cared for Luke when he was with his Uncle and Aunt on Tatooine. I helped protect him while Bail Organa protected Leia. I have already gone over this with you in the past and I won't have a repeat of this argument now," stated Obi-wan while Luke frowned and Ahsoka glared at the two Jedi.

"Coming here was a waste of time. Qui-Gon warned Luke of Yoda's position on how the Jedi do things and it clearly hasn't changed since his exile. We're leaving," stated Ahsoka simply with Luke nodding.

"Plan to defeat the Emperor without our help, how do you?" questioned Yoda at last and made the two stopped.

"We don't know yet. But whatever is out there in the Galaxy beats your way of doing things," stated Ahsoka while looking back at the two.

"The quick and easy path you take. Like the Dark Side of the Force it is," stated Yoda with Ahsoka spinning around and restrained herself from lashing out.

"The path we take is going to be long and dangerous. There is nothing easy about it. You just assume we are taking an easy path because its not _your_ path. At least Luke and I are trying to do something instead of living on this swamp covered world in pity over the loss of a stagnant Jedi Order that couldn't see a Sith Lord when he was standing right in front of you!" stated Ahsoka with Yoda frowning further.

"That's enough Ahsoka! You go too far!" commanded Obi-wan with Ahsoka glaring at him now.

"Like you did when you told Luke that horrible lie?! How Vader betrayed and murdered his Father?" questioned Ahsoka with Obi-wan not saying anything.

"From a point of view Obi-wan speaks. Saw Anakin Skywalker was no more we did in the recordings. Only Darth Vader he was. No longer your former Master he had once been," replied Yoda with Ahsoka and Luke frowning.

"We're getting off course here. As much as I would like to argue about this issue with you Master Yoda, I came here to be trained to become strong to fight the Emperor," said Luke with Yoda looking at him with uncertainty.

"Too emotional and conflicted you are. Like your Father," stated Yoda with Luke's frown increasing.

"Maybe I care about my Father and the Hell he's been through. Is that so wrong? To care about those you love?" challenged Luke with Obi-wan and Yoda glancing at each other.

"Its not that you shouldn't care Luke, its just...there is a limit to how much you _should_ care about your Father," stated Obi-wan with Luke and Ahsoka not liking what he said.

"You mean that Luke should care about him to a certain point where if he has to kill his Father isn't an issue since its for the good of the Galaxy," said Ahsoka with Obi-wan frowning.

"The Sith must be destroyed. Like it or not...Luke's Father is a Sith," stated Obi-wan with Luke's hands becoming fists.

"He's changing back. He's changing back into Anakin Skywalker because of me. Because of Leia. Because he loves us both! Why can't you see it? Why can't you believe that it is actually happening? That there is still good in him!" demanded Luke angrily with Obi-wan looking away and Yoda looking down.

"Your Mother said same thing to me before she died. She still believed there was good in him despite everything he has done with his life," replied Obi-wan in a whispered tone.

"Padme was many things Obi-wan, but a _liar_ wasn't one of them," said Ahsoka with Obi-wan nodding since that was true.

"Perhaps, but I still have my doubts. Considering Leia isn't here, I take it Echo Base on Hoth is no more, and Vader led the charge," surmised Obi-wan with Luke reluctantly nodding.

"A Probe Droid discovered us and reported to my Father before we could destroy it. We were able to evacuate almost everyone before the Imperial Fleet arrived and the rest got away on transports that got away using the Ion Cannon," replied Luke with Obi-wan nodding.

"We need to get back on topic again. We are here to help Luke train in the ways of the Force and I could probably use a nice brushing up as well. So will you train us? Or do we have to look elsewhere?" replied Ahsoka with Obi-wan looking at Yoda and the old Jedi Master gauged them carefully.

"Anakin's stubbornness taught and born in both of you. Need that you do not. Agreed that your training should begin to take down the Emperor must happen. Continue your Jedi training here I will," said Yoda firmly though it was clear he didn't like this ultimatum put before him by the two.

"Thank you Master Yoda. While we won't embrace the concept of being a Jedi without our emotions, we will use whatever teachings we embrace to their fullest potential," said Ahsoka before she and Luke left to get their things.

"Master Yoda, this is dangerous. Luke was suppose to come here alone where we could instruct him without Ahsoka's interference...or that of Master Qui-Gon," said Obi-wan with Yoda letting out a noise from his throat.

_"Do you really think I would not intervene if you tried that Obi-wan?"_ questioned Qui-Gon with Obi-wan looking at his old Master.

"You already did. The only reason Luke knew to come here was because of you. I had hoped to connect with him through the Force while here and convince Luke to come see Master Yoda for additional training. You prevented that, didn't you?" said Obi-wan with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"As I told you before many years ago on Coruscant my dear Padawan, I will do what I must, and what is necessary. This is one of those times,"_ stated Qui-Gon with Obi-wan staring into the swamp where Luke and Ahsoka had gone.

"Vader will destroy all three them. Surely you can sense it," said Obi-wan with Qui-Gon shaking his head.

_"No he will not. Anakin would never knowingly harm his children.. Luke is right about him. Vader is changing. The Force is shifting away from the darkness and back into the light. The twins and Ahsoka are the key to it. You just don't see it Obi-wan. Your heart is filled with so much pain and following the ways of the old Jedi Order that you fail to see when things need to change. That was one of the reasons the Sith have been able to survive without us knowing for over one thousand years since the last Jedi/Sith War. They changed while the Jedi Order stayed the same and predictable. Anakin was or rather IS meant to change all of that with the death of the Emperor before the Jedi Order can rise again with the help of those close to him,"_ explained Qui-Gon seeing Obi-wan looking doubtful and Yoda sitting in thought.

"You make it sound so simple. So easy. I still don't think Vader has any compassion left in him Master Qui-Gon. I think he's using the twins for his own gain. This wouldn't be the first time that's happened from what Bail Organa told me," replied Obi-wan with Qui-Gon frowning at him.

_"Be mindful of your thoughts Obi-wan. They betray you. I know that neither of you truly understand emotions as they should be understood with your rigid interpretation of the Jedi Code, but you must consider that the Code is in fact flawed, and needs to be changed if the Jedi Order is to flourish once again,"_ explained Qui-Gon with Yoda looking at him.

"Learned much have you since your time on the other side Master Qui-Gon," stated Yoda with a hint of approval and smile on his face.

_"I never stopped learning after dying Master Yoda. Just because I was given the rank of a Master didn't mean I was all knowing and all powerful in life that I couldn't learn more in death," _replied Qui-Gon with Yoda nodding.

"Is Leia going to be safe for now? Give how everything has gone recently, I fear Vader will do something horrible, and chase after her," said Obi-wan while Qui-Gon let out a sigh and shook his head.

_"You need not fear harm coming to Leia by her Father's hands. While he is chasing her means of transport at the moment, it is done to keep the Emperor's spies from reporting back to their Master about his actions. I can tell you right now that doing this to Leia is bringing about a great pain within Anakin's heart so do not think he is enjoying this. In fact, he's hoping they will escape his custody, and all traps being created to catch her,"_ answered Qui-Gon with Obi-wan sighing in relief.

"That's good news at least," said Obi-wan with a small smile.

_"As it stands Obi-wan, you need to return to the main Rebel Fleet, and speak to Alliance High Command,"_ ordered Qui-Gon with Obi-wan looking to protest.

"What? Why?" asked Obi-wan curiously.

_"Because you have to appease certain Rebel Leaders who know the truth and no doubt fear what Luke's disappearance after the fighting on Hoth means to them,"_ stated Qui-Gon with a cold shiver running up Obi-wan's spine.

"They'll think he's turned to the Dark Side or become a spy for the Empire to appease his Father," stated Obi-wan fearfully with Qui-Gon nodding.

_"Exactly. Leia will bring them some worry until they see her with Han Solo again if they ever meet up, but certain members of Alliance High Command are more fearful of Luke, and will not be so understanding if they choose to arrest him. The boy will not be shown an ounce of mercy should they learn who his Father is and we both know that the Rebel Alliance will ensure his death is made known to his Father. The loss of either twin will reverse everything done so far and bring about a new age of darkness in the Galaxy that makes Sidious's current rule seem pleasant,"_ said Qui-Gon with Obi-wan closing his eyes and trying to keep the images his mind created of such a horrible idea.

"I should leave immediately then before things go bad for Luke since Mon Mothma made it clear she doesn't trust him. If anyone will give the order to arrest Luke...it will be her," said Obi-wan with his voice being grim and headed off to where his own transport was awaiting him.

(SSD _Executor_)

"Bounty Hunters! We don't need these scum," whispered Piett to an officer.

"Yes Admiral," said the man in agreement.

"There will be a substantial reward for whoever finds the _Millennium Falcon_. You may use whatever means necessary, but I want them _alive_! _NO_ disintegrations," stated Vader, as he walked in front of the row of bounty hunters in front of him, and pointed at Boba Fett due to this particular bounty hunter having done so in the past.

"As you wish," replied Boba Fett since the pay was good.

"Should even one member of the crew on board that ship be killed for whatever reason by your hands, the bounty in itself will be void, and the money you would be given will be used as a price on your _own_ heads. Am I understood in this matter?" said Vader with each of the bounty hunters nodding while some shifted nervously knowing what it meant if they killed one of their targets.

The hunter would become the hunted and the price would be enough that no one would help them escape.

(With Han, Leia, and Chewie-Sometime Later)

"Captain Solo you have gone too far!" exclaimed Threepio from his strapped in position in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon _while Chewie roared back at him with Han and Leia ignoring the droid for the most part.

'How could Father build such a whiny droid. Then again, Threepio did have his memory wiped so maybe he wasn't that bad with them,' thought Leia since Ahsoka had told her and Luke about the history behind the two droid that had been with her parents for many years.

"I really don't see how that is going to help! Surrender is a _perfectly_ acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances! The Empire may be gracious enough to..." stated Threepio, as his babbling was getting too annoying o handle and Han silently signaled for Leia to turn the droid off.

"Thank you," said Han since he was close to pulling out his blaster and shooting the droid himself.

"So what's our next move?" asked Leia with Han thinking things over.

"Well if they follow standard Imperial Procedure, they'll dump their garbage before going into lightspeed, and we just...float away!" replied Han in semi dramatic way.

"With the rest of the garbage," commented Leia with Han nodding.

"Yeah. Now all we got to do is find a safe port to land in. Not easy given who we are and the bounty on my head," said Han while looking through the known Space Ports he had in the _Falcon's_ navigation system.

"Where are we now?" asked Leia with Han checking.

"The Anoat system," replied Han with Leia making a noise that told him she didn't like being so far from a civilized world.

"Anoat system. Not much here," commented Leia with Han nodding.

"No there isn't. Wait! _Lando_?" said Han with a raised eyebrow.

"Lando system?" questioned Leia, as she never heard of it.

"Lando is not a system Sweetheart. He's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him," said Han with Leia giving him a look.

"Nice. Bespin Mining Colony?" replied Leia while looking at the information on the screen.

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me," said Han before leaning back in his chair.

"Can you trust him?" asked Leia knowing that one of Han's old friends would no doubt be a less then trustworthy.

"No. But he's got no love for the Empire, I can tell you that. Bespin is pretty far, but I think we can make it," replied Han knowing that anyone who was no friend of the Empire was a friend to him.

There conversation on the matter ended when the Star Destroyer they were hooked to had begun dumping the garbage it had stored and Han ordered Chewie to release the Falcon so they could hide within the filth the Empire didn't want. Waiting until they were out of range of being detected, Han flew his ship through the garbage, on the way to Bespin in the hopes of catching a much needed breather from the Empire, and get some supplies.

At a distance away from the _Falcon_, another ship was in pursuit of them, and the figure in that particular ship named _Slave I_ let out a small chuckle knowing the bounty would be his soon.

He was the best bounty hunter in the Galaxy after all.

(A/N: YAY! Hope you liked this long chapter. My gift to you until I have more breathing room to write again, which may not be for a little while. Hope this tides you over until I can write one of my fics again. Remember, this will follow a good chunk of how things played in the movies, but have differences due to various characters making themselves known, and not all them dying or acting like they did the movies for obvious reasons if you have been reading. If you haven't read the book Darth Plagueis, you should read the book, as it spans all the way into Phantom Menace, and how he trained Sidious into being the man we all know him to be in the Star Wars Universe. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Search Continues

"His daughter? That's not...it can't be possible? I would have sensed it," said Jedi General Rahm Kota, as he along with Galen Marek A.K.A. Starkiller, and Juno Eclipse stood in the room with Mon Mothma in her office on _Home One_.

"It is a well kept secret. Known only to a very select few. Bail Organa and myself being the among that small few. Master Yoda and Obi-wan were there when Padme gave birth to the twins," explained Mon Mothma, as she told them the truth regarding the Skywalker twins, and them being Vader's offspring.

"I see. No one taught her so the power laid dormant, but stirred at times on an instinctive level," deduced Rahm, as he "looked" over at Galen, and sensed the young man was also shocked by this news.

After the incident on Kamino with Vader being captured, Boba Fett had attacked the ship, causing it to crash on a neutral planet. The bounty hunter had a standing and profitable arrangement with Vader that should the Sith be captured, the man was to free him, and ensure he stayed alive. This had only happened on a few very _rare_ occasions, though the incidents involving Vader's capture were more like assassination attempts. All done by Rebels and even a few greedy Imperial Officers seeking to take the Sith Lord's place as the Emperor's right hand man.

After the crash, Vader had surprisingly left the group left for dead, and left with Fett to return to the Imperial Fleet. The Jedi General didn't know why, but wasn't going to waste this opportunity, and got his two companions, plus an even more damaged PROXY off the planet to Dantooine before it was decided to evacuate the base for a new one.

"Yes. Though it turns out that Leia knew Vader was her Father the whole time since she was a little girl. Luke now knows the truth as well, but I fear the boy is more like his Father, and will follow in the man's footsteps regardless of Obi-wan's initial guidance. Even worse, Ahsoka Tano has come back, and has taken over the training of the twins until recently when we evacuated Echo Base," added Mon Mothma with Kota flinching at that since he knew Ahsoka was Anakin Skywalker's apprentice and now knew Anakin Skywalker had become Darth Vader.

"You believe she will turn him to the Dark Side of the Force," concluded Juno with Mon Mothma nodding.

"Its possible. She didn't leave the Jedi Order on the best of terms and there is no telling what Ahsoka picked up in terms of training since then. Not to mention she was made aware of the twins because of Vader in the first place. For all we know, Ahsoka has been turned to the Dark Side, and is Vader's second attempt at having secret Sith apprentice," replied Mon Mothma, as she saw Galen stiffen, and look unnerved by this.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Galen for the group.

"Ahsoka Tano and Luke Skywalker are the potential threat lurking on the horizon in my view and Bail Organa agrees. We need you three to find Ahsoka and Luke before they can possible rendezvous with Vader. Detain both Ahsoka and Luke, but if they put up too much of a fight...kill them both," ordered Mon Mothma with Kota looking reluctant and Galen frowning at the command.

"What about Princess Leia?" asked Kota with Mon Mothma's eyes narrowing.

"She is to be left alone for now. Obi-wan will eventually find Leia and continue the training he started. Should Luke die, we'll fabricate a report about how Ahsoka, and Vader killed him to direct her to fight against them both," replied Mon Mothma with Kota becoming disturbed by the way this was going.

"She won't be deceived so easily Mon. The Force won't allow it. If we lie or try to say anything, but the truth to Leia...she will know," warned Kota with the blind Jedi General seeing Mon narrow her eyes further.

"Leia will understand in time. She is Padme's daughter after all," countered Mon Mothma with an edge in her tone.

"Perhaps, but from what I've seen and heard, she also takes after her Father in terms of having a temper," remarked Kota with Mon Mothma's anger clearly showing.

"She is not like _him_! Do you understand me General? Leia is more like Padme then she is Vader and I will not tolerate such slander in my office! Is that understood?!" exclaimed Mon Mothma in a surprising show of anger that shocked the people in the room.

"Of course Mon Mothma. I'm sorry if I upset you. Do you have idea where Ahsoka and Luke might have gone after Echo Base fell?" asked Kota with Mon shaking her head no.

"Sadly no. They both left in their own ships. The only ones capable of possibly tracking the two are those with the ability to sense the Force," replied Mon Mothma while Kota let out a sigh and Galen grimaced.

"We'll get started right away, but I don't like the idea of subduing, or killing those two before knowing all the facts," replied Kota before bowing slightly and leaving with the other two since PROXY was watching over the ship.

When the door to her office was shut, Mon Mothma activated the Comm. on her desk, and an image of Bail Organa appeared.

_"How did it go?"_ asked Bail since he knew of the meeting that just ended.

"Not as well as I had hoped. They are reluctant to follow the orders to hunt the two down and stop them. They clear sensed something was amiss and will want to get answers from Ahsoka and Luke before a confrontation can begin," replied Mon Mothma with Bail now sighing on his end.

_"Given how strong in the Force Kota and Galen are, its no real surprise they would be a bit hesitant to follow your orders when the Force tells them not to obey simply because you asked them to Mon. They will want answers to questions now lurking within their mind and one way or another they will get them,"_ replied Bail with Mon Mothma's eyes showing she did not like the idea of her plans for the two rogue and supposed Jedi being foiled by those she assigned to take them down.

All due to unanswered questions she refused to answer or could not answer.

"They will succeed Bail. With Ahsoka and Luke Skywalker either detained or killed, the Alliance can focus on dealing a crippling blow to Vader, and the Emperor without worry of those loyal to the former stopping us from winning the war," replied Mon Mothma, as she saw Bail nod, but it was clear to her that he was as confident as the former Senator was.

_"I pray you are right Mon. If something happens and Leia finds out about this...she may turn out like Vader...or worse,"_ warned Bail with Mon Mothma narrowing her eyes at him.

"Which is why we won't tell her and ensure no one else does either. Remember Bail, the return of the Old Republic is all that matters. No matter the cost," said Mon Mothma and ended the communication with him.

(_Rogue Shadow_-Sometime Later)

"I don't like this mission. It seems...wrong," said Galen, as he sat in one of the chair in the cockpit with Kota, and Juno while PROXY was sitting on the last one.

"But what if what Mon Mothma told us is true?" questioned Juno worriedly.

"There is more to this then what Mon told us in her office. She was definitely hiding a key piece of information or something relatively close," said Kota firmly, as he sensed a secret plot between the woman, and the others Mon mentioned who knew of the twins biological parentage to Darth Vader.

But how exactly was the real question.

"Its hard to imagine though. Princess Leia is really Darth Vader's daughter. And Luke Skywalker is his son," commented Juno with Galen nodding.

"It explains what I sensed from him from the moment we met for the first time after the ambush on Corellia when the other Rebel Leaders met to form the Alliance. I have never sensed someone so..._fractured_ inside. He was like a broken mirror. His reflection was unclear. It was like he was one person, then the next, and finally something else with the deformity shifting with each new reflection. There was so much rage and pain mixed into Vader that it blocked out the emptiness that had once been filled by something. At the time, I had no idea what that something was, and only now I see the reason for it was because it was a someone," replied Kota with Galen nodding.

"I remember the past well enough that I got this feeling Vader didn't like being himself. It makes sense now why that was," added Galen, as he sensed such anger from Vader on Kamino when holding Juno in his old, and the former Sith apprentice sensed the man had been...jealous?

Could it be Vader's anger at him back then at been further enhanced by jealousy and the face Galen himself had found that special someone in his life to make him happy?

"In any case, we need to find Luke Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano before someone with hostile intentions does," said Kota knowing it was crucial their questions answered.

"So where do we start looking?" asked Juno with Galen and Kota reaching out to the Force for the answer.

_Dagobah_..._Bespin_

Those were the words, the names of planets being whispered through the Force, and it caused both Jedi to look at each other in surprise.

"Well...that was interesting," remarked Galen with Kota nodding.

"What? What was interesting?" asked Juno with Galen smirking.

"Its nothing. Just...heading back to a planet I've been to in the past," remarked Galen, as he put in the coordinates for the Dagobah system, and it wasn't long before the _Rogue Shadow_ went into hyperspace.

(Dagobah)

Yoda watched both Ahsoka and Luke spar with their chosen Lightsabers. Ahsoka using her own Lightsabers and Luke using his Father's own since his was not yet complete. He was making progress with it thanks to Ahsoka, but it still needed that final push in being crafted together. Until then, Luke fought using his Father's Lightsaber, wondering what this blade had seen in its time, and wondered what his Father thought of him wielding it? It was clear this weapon had been used during his Father's descent into becoming a Sith, the echo of pain was felt through the Force, and the intent behind its use from its past owner/maker. Considering how the man was now, Luke had an idea of how this fell into Obi-wan's possession, and sensed the sorrow of that came with the other dark emotions still covering the fallen Jedi's weapon.

And yet through it all, Luke sensed a purpose behind it the darkness that was surprisingly pure in its execution. He felt his Father using it almost like he was cutting through a thick forest, and searching for something that was not for him. It was almost as if his Father had been possessed to do what he did by something beyond his control. It was dark or light in a sense, but something far more powerful then the Force itself it seemed.

Luke could have sworn he saw an image of a woman and she was crying out in pain with the pain from his Father intensifying. As if the Lightsaber could be wielded with such a furious passion that it would stop the woman's agony from existing.

"Distracted you are young Luke. Clear your mind you must," remarked Yoda, as he could easily sense Luke was distracted, and wasn't giving Ahsoka his full attention.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda. Its just...my Lightsaber...my _Father's_ Lightsaber is...well...the echo of the past has been showing me something," explained Luke with Yoda nodding.

"Sensed it I did. Your Father's fury when he fell to the Dark Side lingers in that weapon it does," answered Yoda while seeing Luke and Ahsoka halt in their sparring.

"I saw an image. I think...it was my Mother," added Luke with Yoda grimacing since he had sensed that much too.

"Died she did. On the day your Father fell it was," stated Yoda sadly.

"The image I saw showed her crying out in pain. Multiple images of it in fact. With each cry of pain, I sensed my Father's purpose in wielding it grow, and the fury increasing like he was fighting some unseen enemy. I almost afraid to ask you this Master Yoda, but did my...did my Father use this Lightsaber to kill my Mother? Did he kill her?" asked Luke with Yoda shaking his head no.

"No. Your Father did not," replied Yoda since he didn't want Luke to know what had befallen the two just yet.

"Anakin loved Padme. Whatever you saw of her dying or in pain was the reason he was wielding it like that. To protect her from whatever was causing her pain," said Ahsoka with Luke nodding.

"And yet there is a reason love is forbidden in the Jedi Order," commented Obi-wan from his position in watching the sparring.

"It was forbidden because certain species within the Jedi Order did not understand it and chose _not_ to understand it. They felt love would destroy the Jedi Order and deemed such an emotion was too dangerous to embrace. Which is kind of funny and ironic since the Sith thought the same way about love too," countered Ahsoka with Obi-wan frowning at her.

"Regardless of that fact, its imperative Luke does not make the same mistakes his Father did, and fall in love since it could be used against him," said Obi-wan simply while Luke felt a frown form on his face.

"I don't think I could denounce love. Its like I am denouncing a piece of myself. Human will always love just like they will always feel emotions. Its part of who we are and will always find a way to express itself," countered Luke with Ahsoka smiling at him and Obi-wan frowning.

"Debate another time this can be. Obi-wan, your ship you must go," commented Yoda with Obi-wan nodding since it was time to go and inform the Rebel Leaders about what was going on with these two in front of him under Yoda's tutelage.

"I'll leave their training in your capable hands Master," said Obi-wan before he headed off to his shuttle to reach _Home One_.

"Good. Very good. Come you two. No further need for training today. Rest you need. Train more tomorrow you will," commanded Yoda, as he was inwardly pleased with their progress in the spar.

"Master Yoda, you knew my Father for many years when growing up in the Jedi Temple with the other children his age. Why did the Jedi fear him so much? What was it about him did they feared?" asked Luke, as he along with Ahsoka followed the green dwarf to his hut, and saw the aged Master sigh.

"Emotional your Father was. Believed the Jedi Order should do more to help the Galaxy he did. Believed the Jedi should fight injustice throughout the entire Galaxy no matter the location," stated Yoda while Luke frowned.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Luke with Yoda shaking his head.

"The Jedi Order gained many enemies during our long one thousand years serving the Republic. Scattered and divided they were. Slowly gathered by the Sith in the final stages of their plans. Unite them in secret against the Jedi Order they did. One of the reasons why Jedi cannot help the entire Galaxy like he believed. Knew during the formation of our Order that to help save it would rally enemies made along the way it would. Anakin cared for the Galaxy too much. Wanted to make it a better place and fight all evils it held. Only later did he learn we could not do that and followed the rules of the Republic," said Yoda with Luke frowning at him.

"So in other words, the Jedi crushed his belief that everyone should be helped, and follow the rules the Republic set regardless if they hurt others," replied Luke with Yoda letting out a hum like noise.

"Not only that, but Anakin blamed the Jedi for the death of his Mother," added Ahsoka with Luke looking at her in shock.

"His Mother? My Grandmother? I saw her grave once when I was little, but Uncle Owen took it down, and told me to never speak of her ever again," said Luke with Ahsoka now frowning and turned it on Yoda.

"Foresaw his Mother's death Anakin did. Saw her suffering in his dreams and asked Obi-wan for advice on the matter. Obi-wan came to the Council in secret about the dreams that were soon determined to be visions of the future we did. Told Obi-wan to tell Anakin that they were just dreams created from being homesick we did. Told it to Anakin to calm his mind he did," explained Yoda with Luke looking floored and Ahsoka looking angry.

"You wanted him to loose any bond or connection he had to his Mother, didn't you? You knew he could have saved her if he went home in time to stop her from dying!" accused Ahsoka with Yoda not answering for a moment.

"We felt it was necessary at the time. Too attached to his Mother Anakin was. Believed it had to be broken by letting her die and the grief to come later when his mind could accept the loss," explained Yoda with Luke now looking angry.

"Accept the loss? How can you expect someone like my Father, someone who grew up like my Father did to accept the loss of the one person who brought him into the word. Who loved him? Who raised him? According to Ahsoka, my Father was a slave for nine years of his life! Someone like that, raised as he was would have moved planets and stars to protect their Mother from harm!" exclaimed Luke angrily with Yoda nodding.

"Mistake it was. Resented us ever since that moment Anakin did. Happened right before the Clone Wars it happened. His faith in the Jedi Order slowly broke until the end it had. Sidious used our distrust of him against us. Made him choose between us and those he cared for outside of the Jedi Order," explained Yoda with Luke wincing at that while Ahsoka crossed her arms in front of her.

"What did you expect? Anakin had attachments _outside_ of the Jedi Order. Those he loved and cared for _outside_ of the Jedi Order. When push came to shove, my former Master chose the side he felt the most connected to, and it was _not_ the Jedi Order. Its not a real big surprise on why that happened," replied Ahsoka with Yoda sighing.

"Underestimated Anakin's emotional attachments we did. Tried to break the attachments he possessed we did. Tried to denounce them we did. Tried to make him let go of them we did," answered Yoda with Luke shaking his head.

"Your actions became the Jedi Order's own undoing it did," added Ahsoka with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, as she always loved having connections to people, and bonding with them on different things.

It made her feel alive. The Jedi didn't seem to understand that.

"Perhaps it was young one. Perhaps it was," commented Yoda, as he had seen so much of Anakin in Luke, and yet so much of the young woman that had captured the Jedi Knight's heart.

When Yoda had learned not only of the marriage between Anakin and Padme, but the fact she was carrying _twins_, it made the old Jedi Master recall the past during his younger years as a Jedi Padawan. Back when he had seen some parents fight viciously, almost like they were possessed, in order to keep their children with them rather then let the Jedi take the infants away. Yoda thought they were acting irrational at the time, seeking to keep their offspring with them rather then take the children to the Jedi Temple to learn the ways of the Force. Being from a race that lives for nearly a millennia, Yoda didn't see the need for such fretting, and often wondered why such species acted so irrationally. It was only, as he neared the twilight years of his life did the Jedi Master understand the reason for Anakin's fall, and the way he fought everyone in his path like a man possessed.

Simply put, the Anakin was a man possessed, and what possessed him was love. Love for his wife, his children, and love for the Galaxy he was fighting a war in. Yoda had heard the stories of those that would fight like that when in love and how they would do just about everything in their power if possible to protect those they cherished. Anakin had become such a person in those stories and it brought fear to the old dwarf's heart. The young Jedi turned Sith could do many terrible things with the Force when possessed by love and proved it after becoming Darth Vader. Padme and the twins were all that really mattered to Anakin/Vader at the time and Sidious had basically told him the only way to save her was to offer up a mountain of bodies for the Force to take in her place. Whether Sidious knew about the twins or not was unknown, but Yoda suspected he did when the young woman started to show the signs, and then the rumors of who the Father could be sprung up from time to time near the end of the war.

Despite his fall, Anakin fell for the purest of reasons, and Yoda knew that he could not fault the Sith Lord for becoming what he was in the end. The Jedi, Bail, Sidious, and the Galaxy as a whole had taken _everything_ from him. Losing Padme, plus his offspring had left a figurative hole in Vader's heart, and had be left to fester with the Dark Side making it worse for him. Now that the twins were made known to him, Yoda had sensed the slow shift in the Force, and the Jedi briefly wondered just how deep an impact the Sith Lord's children had made in him to do that. Were attachments that bad as Jedi Masters before him had stated and put in the Jedi Code for a reason? The Sith seemed to fear love due to it being the antithesis to the Dark Side so why not channel it through the Light Side?

Somewhere along the way, the Jedi Order had declared love its enemy, and forbid it like the Sith did for different reasons. Though where the reason for that act was unknown even to Yoda and wished he knew to better understand the reason for it.

Perhaps the Jedi Order of old was meant to die, only to be reborn again into a new age, and new path not previously considered by past Jedi Masters.

"Master Yoda, what do you think about the shift in the Force?" asked Luke with Yoda turning to look at the two charges in front of him.

"Difficult to determine it is. Too soon to conclude what this means I feel. Hope for your Father there maybe. But the Dark Side of the Force not so easily vanquished it has proven time and time again," said Yoda with Luke nodding.

"So we should focus more on the Emperor then?" asked Luke with Yoda nodding, but Ahsoka wasn't so sure they should focus entirely on the Emperor.

"SkyGuy left me information about the Emperor having Force sensitive agents he calls Hands to act covertly when needed. Even if we were strong enough to fight him, these Hands could mess things up for us, and there are quite a few of them. Some even SkyGuy may not know about," commented Ahsoka with Yoda frowning in thought due to a past memory of how the holocron containing the location of Force sensitive children had been stolen by the bounty hunter Cade Bane and how they were nearly taken into Separatists hands.

A prelude back then of the Sith Lord's desire to have such agents under his command.

"Deal with the Hands of the Emperor during and after the coming confrontation with the Sith you will. While not as strong in the Force as you two are, not to be underestimated they must not," added Yoda knowing Sith assassins had taken out strong Jedi Masters in the past in previous Jedi/Sith Wars.

He would need to impart that bit of knowledge upon their minds for when the time came to repel such foes.

(Bespin-Cloud City)

"No. I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calriss-whoa! Whoa! Let me explain!" Han nearly shouted as he was shot at by the Cloudy City Police Cars flying behind him.

_"You will not deviate from your present course,"_ came the voice of one of the Cloud City Police.

"Rather touchy aren't they," commented Threepio.

"I thought you said this guy was your friend Han?" questioned Leia skeptically before she heard Chewie say something to Han.

"Well that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that thing back then," said Han with Leia letting out a sigh and it was clear she was not impressed with the man's choice in "friends".

_"Permission granted. You are cleared to land,"_ said the Cloudy City Police officer.

"See! Told you," said Han confidently though Leia didn't embrace it like he did.

In fact, she had a bad feeling about this, and knew the Force was telling her to be very careful here.

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed on the assigned Docking Bay with its crew disembarking from the ramp and looking around. Only to find that no one was there to meet them and it only made Leia's sense of worry grow.

"No one is here to meet us," Threepio commented from his observations.

"I don't like this," whispered Leia with Han shrugging her worries off.

"Relax. See! My friend," said Han, as he saw the door open across from them, and saw a dark skinned man talking to someone before heading there way with a semi-armed escort.

'A friend with an armed escort,' thought Leia to herself.

"Hey! Keep an eye out will you. Its been awhile and we still do have the bounty on our heads," said Han to Chewie in a whisper with the Wookiee letting out a small growl in agreement.

"Why you no good double crossing swindler. You have a lot of guts coming back here. After what you pulled," growled one Lando Calrissian while scowling at Han with the said smuggler looking at him in confusion.

'What I pulled?' thought Han before Lando made a move to slug him, which Han blocked, and then was surprised when the dark skinned man he called his friend hugged him with a hearty laugh leaving his mouth.

"How are you doing you old pirate?! So good to see ya!" exclaimed Lando like the whole "I'm going to punch your lights out" look on his face and attempt never happened.

"He seems rather friendly," Threepio observed with Leia once more being skeptical.

"Yes. Real friendly," commented Leia to herself, as she sensed that despite the man being friendly to Han, he was still hiding something, and the Force said to be cautious.

"What's going on? Why did you come here after all this time?" asked Lando curiously.

"Ah repairs. I thought you could help me out," answered Han while pointing to his ship.

"Hey! What have you done with my ship?" demanded Lando with a scowl on his face.

"_Your_ ship? Hey you lost her to me fair and square," said Han with a smile soon forming and Lando's reappearing again.

"Hel-lo? What have we here?" asked Lando when the man saw Leia and was shocked to see such a beautiful woman in Han.

"Leia," replied Leia with Lando being his charming self in kissing her hand.

"Welcome Leia," said Lando while putting on a charming smile.

"Okay! Okay! Back off...you old smoothy you," remarked Han, as he didn't want Lando to put the moves on the woman since he was already starting to get in a relationship with her.

"You're welcome to stay here for awhile. I'll get my people to work on the _Falcon_. That ship saved my life countless times. That thing is the fastest hunk of junk in the Galaxy!" exclaimed Lando with pride about the ship he once owned.

As they walked through Cloud City, Lando went on about he was running things, though it clearly wasn't easy, and made Han laugh at how he was a responsible business man now. Years prior back in his younger days, Lando didn't do responsible, but being around Han, and his crazy ways makes you rethink one's priorities. So Lando explained how he left the life Han stayed in and was able to become Baron Administrator of Cloud City and all of its current operations.

No one realizing Threepio had wondered off until it was too late and Chewie began his search for him.

(Dagobah-Sometime Later)

"Concentrate. Use the Force. Feel it energy flowing around you," commented Yoda, as he watched Luke doing a one armed hand stand, and moving objects all around him.

The two students of Jedi Master Yoda spent their time on Dagobah doing the intense Jedi training exercises he set for them. Even having them both go into the cave where the Dark Side of the Force covered the entire area and put them in situations where their fears manifested themselves. For Ahsoka, it was the fear of facing her former Master in all his Sith glory, and he wasn't holding back in the slightest while denouncing her. For Luke, it was facing the Emperor, and Vader together with the latter calling him a fool in believing their was good in him. But the two endured, fought their way through the madness, and overcame the Dark Side of the Force within the cave.

It made Master Yoda very proud.

"I'm seeing something. A place. A world!" said Luke with his eyes shut.

"Yes. That the future you see. Other places and worlds the Force allows you visit it does. The present, the past, and future are all connected to the Force. See things it will let you and others it will not," commented Yoda while impressed with the boy's concentration and control while seeing Ahsoka watching him carefully with her own eyes.

"Han? Leia?!" questioned Luke suddenly with his eyes shooting open and felt the echo of a sudden sharp pain shooting through him before his concentration broke.

"Control! Control! You must learn control!" Yoda chided while Luke sat up.

"That's kind of hard to Master Yoda when its his first try and seeing his friends in pain when that happens," commented Ahsoka, as she saw the same thing he did, and grew concerned.

"I saw them. They were in a city in the clouds," said Luke while slowly trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. The soon to be future it is you see," commented Yoda.

"They were _pain_!" added Luke while fear filled his heart.

"Yes. In a trap they are in. About to sprung it soon will be," concluded Yoda.

"Will they die?" asked Luke worriedly while Ahsoka saw Yoda concentrate.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion the future is," replied Yoda with Ahsoka also nodding in agreement since the vision was clouded with uncertainty.

"I've got to go after them. _WE_ have to go after them!" exclaimed Luke, as he didn't want his friends to suffer, and possibly die because they were standing here talking.

"We don't even know where this city in the clouds is Luke," said Ahsoka with Luke frowning in thought.

"Maybe R2 knows. He's been all over the Galaxy with Father. Surely _one_ of the planets meets the description of what I saw," commented Luke with Ahsoka nodding since it was true.

"Mistake you are making. Not yet ready you are," stated Yoda with Luke shaking his head in disagreement.

"We have to go Master. I feel the Force. Its telling me what we need to do. Surely you can sense it like I do?!" said Luke passionately and for a moment Yoda found himself back in the Jedi Council chamber with his fell Jedi Masters looking at one Jedi Master, his Padawan learner, and a young nine year old boy scowling at Master Windu when the dark skinned man stated the boy would not be trained.

_So the boy will be trained then?_

The voice of a hopeful Jedi Master standing before a Council of the Order.

_No. He will not._

The response from another on the Council and the boy's face forming a frown.

_What?!_

The shock that came from the hopeful and the frown turning into an angry scowl from the boy.

_He's too old._

Another Jedi Master replied and the boy's scowl increased with anger in his eyes flashing.

_But he IS the Chosen One! Sure you can see it?_

The voice of the hopeful Jedi Master pleading his case before the group.

_Hmmm...clouded this boy's future is._

The voice of an unsure and cautious Jedi Master who saw the boy's scowl increase.

_Very well. I shall take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner._

Again, another move made to give the young boy a fighting chance to show his potential in using the Force, and the look of gratitude on the boy's face showed as much with a bond already forming.

"Sense it in the Force I do. Know what needs to happen I have. But grave hardship await if you go now. Spare you it I wish," answered Yoda truthfully while Luke's face softened.

"I know Master, but I need to face these hardships with Ahsoka or else all this training, and preparing will be for nothing. We won't be strong enough to face the Emperor with Father when the time comes. We'll both come back when this is over and complete our training with you," replied Luke with Yoda sighing, but nodding in agreement, and he motioned the two to leave.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that," said General Rahm Kota appearing with Galen Marek besides him.

Juno was in a secret location with her blaster rifle at the ready to take a shot if required.

"Who are you?" asked Luke while seeing the two of them was carrying a Lightsaber in their hands.

"Jedi General Rahm Kota and my apprentice Galen Marek," said Kota while watching them carefully.

"I was also Darth Vader's former secret apprentice many years ago," added Galen with Luke looking shocked and so did Ahsoka.

"Good to see you both again. Warms my heart to know more Jedi still exist in the Galaxy it does," commented Yoda, as he walked over to the two of them, and shocked both Jedi to see him.

"Master Yoda? I had no idea you were here!" exclaimed Kota in shock.

"You were here when I was looking for answers on where to find Juno and Kota. You were standing right outside that cave," said Galen with Yoda nodding.

"Correct you are. Observing you I was. Not meant to interfere in your path I felt," said Yoda with Galen and Kota looking surprised by this.

"Master Yoda, what is going on? Mon Mothma told us Luke is Vader's son and Princess Leia is Vader's daughter. She wants the boy and Ahsoka Tano to be brought back to the Alliance to face a tribunal for deserting the Alliance after the base on Hoth fell. If they refuse to surrender to us, Mon basically gave the green light to kill them!" explained Kota with Luke looking like someone had just stabbed him in the back and in a way he was right.

"Disturbing news this is. Mon Mothma always been level headed she has. What of Leia I ask?" replied Yoda with Kota sighing.

"We don't know where she is, but Mon doesn't really care about that, and she doesn't even consider the idea of Leia falling to the Dark Side if pushed. She believes Leia is too much like her Mother and won't follow the way of the Sith," replied Galen with Yoda letting out a noise from his throat.

"Leia has much of a chance of falling to the Dark Side as I do. Maybe even more if the Emperor gets a hold of her first," argued Luke with Kota nodding.

"We know. That's what we felt too, but Mon Mothma is clearly blinded in her belief that Leia is the second coming of Padme Amidala, and she won't allow anything much less anyone from stopping her from making that happen," explained Kota with Ahsoka letting out a curse while Luke let out one of his own.

"Well you know I'm Darth Vader's son. You know Ahsoka was once my Father's Jedi Apprentice during the Clone Wars. But what you don't know is Leia and Han are going to be in a lot of pain soon. I just need to find their location so we can help them before it is too late," replied Luke with Kota and Galen hesitating.

"They don't appear to be using the Dark Side of the Force," remarked Galen with Kota smiling.

"No. They aren't. They are perfectly in tune with the Light Side and want to use it for all the right reasons. Plus, if they know where Princess Leia is, it would be foolish of us to not go with them," remarked Kota with his smile increasing.

"Especially if she is in danger like Vader's son believes him to be," added Galen with Kota nodding.

"Do you know of any world or planet that has a floating city surrounded by clouds?" asked Luke with Galen and Kota thinking for a moment.

"City in the clouds? Maybe. Sounds like the Bespin system. There is a world there that is completely gaseous in nature, but there is a floating city located there. Mostly a tourist spot, but I did hear rumors of the city also functioning in the key production of mining Tibanna gas. The operation is small so no one really knows about it with the exception of rumors I've heard," replied Kota with Luke looking at Ahsoka and she nodded in silent agreement.

"That's where they are. I can feel it," said Luke, as he rushed to his ship to have R2 get things set his X-wing up for takeoff.

"He's a spirited one. I'll give him that," remarked Kota while "looking" in Luke's general direction.

"Takes after his Father in that regard," commented Ahsoka with a smile on her face.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," remarked Galen since his experience with Vader had been less then pleasant.

"In this case it is. Trust me Galen. Anakin Skywalker wasn't the monster the Emperor turned him into all those years ago," said Ahsoka with Galen grimacing.

"If you say so. I'll believe it when I see it," remarked Galen before he left for the _Rogue Shadow_ and Kota sighed.

"Sorry about Galen. The boy can be...moody at times," replied Kota with Ahsoka just shrugging.

"It happens. My Master called me Snips when we first started out so I'm not going to hold it against Galen for being this way," replied Ahsoka with Kota smirking.

"I saw your ship when we landed farther away. Not bad for a piece of junk," commented Kota while they started walking back to their ships.

"Thanks. SkyGuy and I found it during the Clone Wars. It could barely get off the ground much less fight off Separatist droid fighters when we first used it," replied Ahsoka before she told him how they crashed it soon after and then later used the ship during the Clone Wars on key missions.

While this was happening, Master Yoda smiled at seeing the Jedi Order showing signs of returning, and in a way that brought a warm feeling to his old heart.

They would need that light to face the darkness that was to come.

(A/N: YAY! A very rare update from to you guys. Had some free time this weekend and I thought I would use what time I could to write this since it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
